On Angel's Wings
by ewen
Summary: completed Obi/Qui story!! JA
1. Default Chapter

Time: EARLY JA   
  
Characters[secondary]: Owen, Mace, Yoda, Mr. and Mrs. Lars   
  
Main characters: Qui/ Obi [later]  
  
// =mind speech or thought.   
  
##################   
  
"About like old times isn't it Mace? You, me, and Yoda on a mission. A lot of years have passed since we have been together."   
  
"Yes well I am afraid I would be a little rusty on a *real* mission. Master Yoda, well he is what you see. His fighting abilities, I think have not been really proven to us. I think he keeps a great deal of his power and knowledge to himself."   
  
"Well he certainly gets in our business enough. He thinks he is the wisest of the wise in the Jedi order."   
  
"Well isn't he?"   
  
A hearty laugh came from the overly tall master. He liked this time spent with his two best friends, Yoda and Mace. The mission its self was far from being a deadly one, just necessary. No worries for Master Jinn or his comrades.   
  
Just then Qui-Gon looked up to see his apprentice, sixteen-year old Owen Lars walk from the back of the ship. There was a look of disappointment and also astonishment on his face.   
  
"I tell you Master Yoda must be good at everything. Even a little game of cards and he takes it as if he is battling a *Hutt*."   
  
Mace and Jinn looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
"Well tell your master and I, who won the majority of the games?"   
  
Owen rolled his eyes. He was not a bit amused at Yoda's enhanced abilities at everything.   
  
"He did of course. I think I would have been beaten with his gimer stick if he lost one."   
  
"Are you saying he cheats, the great Yoda?"   
  
"Of course not. I want to keep my knee caps from being crushed with that *sith* stick of his."   
  
"Mouth padawan, watch it. Extra meditations could be in *your* cards for you if not."   
  
Padawan Lars hung his head. He knew his master was kidding in a way. But Master Jinn was very strict and no doubt if another unclean word came from his mouth would net him and hour or two of extra meditations for him that night.   
  
Just then the familiar hobbled-sounding footsteps of Master Yoda could be heard as he came to front of the ship with the other three Jedi.   
  
"Cheat I didn't.. Imply it did you Padawan?"   
  
"No Master Yoda, just making an observation on how well you played the game."   
  
"Good. Good maybe learn something about poker you did for not your game it is right now. I think lose your pants you would if bet them you did."   
  
After watching Jinn's padawan turn three shades of red from light to almost a purple-red, everyone settled in and quietly listened to the constant almost rhythmic hum of the small transport ship's engines.   
  
Another few hours and Owen would land on his home planet again for what would be to make the biggest decision of his life, his future as a Jedi apprentice..   
  
Qui-Gon sat as he watched his padawan and contemplated the possibility of losing him back to his family. He and Owen got along exceedingly well but something in Lars told Jinn the boy's heart was not in his destiny of a Jedi Knight.   
  
//We can be given a child gifted in the force but if it is not meant to be then he won't and shouldn't become a knight.//   
  
Lars always suffered from homesickness. It was terrible. Many nights Jinn would go to him as he suffered through a night terror concerning worry for his family. He missed his father, and in turn his father missed him.   
  
Master Yoda had been more lenient with Owen because of his desire to be with his family. He went home more often. Now though would be different. The Jedi had never forced Owen to come back from his visits with his family. He could have stayed at any time had he wished to do so. He did not though, so as not to dishonor his master, Qui-Gon which he cared for and respected.   
  
No, he waited until he turned sixteen and during the required trip home for all sixteen year old apprentices, he would decide with certainty if the Jedi was his destiny. There would be no shame for his master if he chose to remain home at this time; right before he was advanced to a senior padawan.   
  
All masters with apprentices about to advance to senior status went through this. However not all masters had to deal with the real possibility that the last four or five years might be washed away by their apprentice's decision to remain with their family.   
  
That was the mission they were on. Padawan Owen Lars would spend time with his most loved father and mother while he decided his future. Jinn, Mace and Yoda were friends with Owen's mother, once a Jedi knight herself, but now married to the Prime Minister of Galin, a small planet only a day and a half away from Coruscant.   
  
P.M. Delon Lars, Owen's father had mixed feelings for the Jedi. He admired and respected them but he wanted his son home by his side. He wanted someone to carry on his name. Owen was his only son. Although the Jedi padawan often boasted of having a brother, he didn't.   
  
His mother's sister died while on a mission for the Jedi and Owen's mother took her child in to raise after Owen left for the temple.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was not a force sensitive like his cousin. The younger cousin's mother and Owen's mother were twin sisters, identical in every way even down to the midichlorian count. However eleven-year old Obi-Wan was not blessed with the force. His count had never been tested because Obi-Wan had never shown any traits normal for a even a newborn blessed in the force. Ever since he came to live with the Lars' family he was normal in every way.   
  
That was not exactly the truth Jinn thought as he remembered meeting the little one for the first time when he was only six years old. The boy seemed almost behind his normal age group. Even now Owen told of how the boy, his *brother* was behind in class, almost always in trouble, and an introvert at heart. Master Jinn also knew from his apprentice's stories from trips back home, that his father did not care for little Obi and was sometimes almost abusive to him.   
  
Of course Owen never dared used the word "abusive", but Jinn just felt it through their bond, Owen hid something.   
  
He never went back to the Lars home after the second meeting with Obi-Wan at the age of eight. Something tugged at his heart when he first met the little boy and grew with intensity on his next visit. He didn't know what but it alarmed him to the point he really didn't want to see him again. He thought with time, almost five years, things might have changed and he knew his apprentice needed him.   
  
He also had become adjusted to the fact that he might lose Owen but if he did, it would be the will of the force and he could accept that.   
  
The smell of the Lars home still carried with it the familiarity to Jinn from the day he first visited it when Owen was thirteen years old. His visits had become less and less frequent with his padawan as Obi-Wan grew older and presented something persistently annoying about the smaller family member that grew and grew until eventually Qui-Gon politely begged out of the visits with Owen; feigning a visit to his own home world or unbeknownst to Owen a requested solo mission at the same time his visits home were planned.   
  
Selena Lars welcomed the Jedi with her usual enthusiastic way, never acknowledging the fact that the only reason her husband excepted the Jedi in his home was Owen's return home for a visit. He had never it go unnoted how he felt about them and their removal of his son from his home. He had reluctantly agreed to let the boy go live at the temple but contempt for the ones so adamant at having his son grew with each passing year along with his misery of having Owen away from him.   
  
"Master Jinn I am so glad to see you. Of course Mace and Yoda too. However you seemed to have conveniently avoided us during the last few visits from Owen."   
  
Selena casually took both big hands of her son's master in her own out-stretched ones then planted a small kiss of Qui-Gon's cheeks.   
  
The blush that formed on Jinn's cheeks was amusing to both Mace and Yoda. Yoda noted it with a little cackle laugh and then blushed a red tinge over green when Selena bent down and gave the old master one on his cheek as well. Mace anxiously waited for his. Jedi didn't not get greetings that were so rewarding as a kiss from a beautiful woman, even if she was once a Jedi.   
  
P.M. Delon Lars tried to be as cordial as he could this time. His hopes were high that Owen would remain home. Jinn could almost feel the contempt from the man as he greeted all three masters and then proceeded to wrap his son in the biggest hug with both arms around him.   
  
"Yes we are indeed happy to have you here this time. The next couple of weeks will be the height of my year."   
  
"Hope do you, son decide to stay he will?"   
  
Mr. Lars rolled his eyes and Jinn noticed the clinching of his fists. He battled within his own self from telling Master Yoda off Jinn imagined, as he waited for a response for his padawan's father.   
  
"Yes Master Yoda. Call me selfish if you like but I do hope Owen stays here but I will not press the issue. I know it must be his decision, especially if he is to be happy in life. And while I love my son dearly and want him with me I want *his* happiness more. No Owen must decide and I will not make that decision hard for him."   
  
"Good then maybe Selena has tea she does.. Long journey for me it was."   
  
Owen decided he could speak now that the elders had finished discussing him.   
  
"Father, where is Obi-Wan. I have a small gift for him. I missed his last birthday. Master and I were on a mission and I couldn't send him anything."   
  
"It's not necessary. Your mother lavishes more than enough gifts on the little one. Too many . Spoils him. I think she does it to compensate her own misery of missing her real son."   
  
Selena shot her husband an almost daring look. he returned it with his own frown of annoyance. Jinn watched the interaction and got the feeling that little Obi could be the cause of a lot of strife between husband and wife.   
  
"Well where is my little brother anyway?"   
  
An angry voice came from his father which was truly unlike him when it came to Owen.   
  
"Don't call him that. He is your cousin and remember that while you are here. It is enough to have your mother hovering over him like he is really a member of this family. I am sure it will drive me to insanity if you start it as well."   
  
Now Selena blushed but it was from shame of her husband's blatant outburst and show of discord he had for the boy.   
  
"Excuse my husband Masters. He seems to have lost his temper and his manners. Obi-Wan was a little ill last night and didn't rest as he should."   
  
At the same time Selena's attention was drawn to her son. She wanted to reassure him of Obi's health.   
  
"It is alright Owen. Obi-Wan did not feel well and is resting. Nothing too serious I don't think."   
  
"Is he sick mother?"   
  
Under his breath and only heard by Master Jinn was the mumbling rants of Owen's father again. Only this time he seemed to fear his wife's wrath so his voice was low.   
  
"When isn't he sick anymore?"   
  
"Not exactly. Well no but he hasn't been eating or sleeping like he should. He is catching up on sleep. Nightmares replaced his slumber last night. Instead of a well deserved few hours of rest he tossed and turned with his subconscious terrors only he knows for he never shares them with *anyone*."   
  
Mace stepped forward.   
  
"Selena you know you have full access of the healers at the temple. We all know Obi-Wan is not force sensitive, but the healers there know a great deal more than some. Maybe they could help."   
  
Selena seemed to slink back behind her husband's chair and acted almost fearful of a Jedi healer checking the boy out.   
  
"That is what I told her. I knew with her son a Jedi and she was once one, even the boy's mother, then you Jedi would not object looking at him. She would have none of it though. I even suggested she have you bring one this trip. He would have been more than welcomed if he could find the reason for the boy's illness. It is running my wife ragged trying to care for him. It is a good thing she has her force abilities intact for she would be the one down with some illness for her rest is as sporadic as the boy's."   
  
Jinn watched Selena's reaction to mention of temple healers and go the most distinct feeling she feared the idea. That to him seemed odd, but he made no mention of it.   
  
Everyone took a seat at the large dining table as Selena excused herself to make tea. Owen left to find Obi-Wan. After they were all seated Yoda let his decision on what to do about little Obi be known.   
  
"Settled it is. Ask for help you do not but get it you will"   
  
Selena stepped in with a tray of small cakes and biscuits just as Yoda announced his plan.   
  
"Call a Jedi healer I can. Get to the bottom of his mystery illness then both mother and Obi rest well."   
  
Everyone jerked their heads up at the sound of metal hitting the floor. Selena had dropped the entire tray of fancy snacks.   
  
"Oh excuse me I don't know how I did that."   
  
No one except Yoda noticed how she managed to drop the tray. He saw an enormous amount of raw fear in her eyes. However it was Jinn who actually felt her fear through the force its self. For some reason, Selena did not want the Jedi healers to look at Obi-Wan and for the life of him Qui-Gon could not figure out why.   
  
//She knows the temple healers would more than likely find the boy's medical problem.//   
  
The Jinn realized the truth that was right in front of him.   
  
//She doesn't want the reason for his illness known; Either to all or some. Maybe she thinks the Jedi healers would find out something she has no wish to be found out concerning the child,….. but why?……….//   
  
That evening Obi-Wan was present during last-meal. Although he was sullen, he looked healthy enough as Jinn stared a few moments watching the boy's reaction to his family's visitors. Was his sullenness from not feeling well or something deeper thought the master. He was abruptly interrupted by Mr. Lars' comments.   
  
"I am in a way glad this is the time chosen for Owen's visit . There is a problem here on Galin and I would have had to come to the temple to discuss it with you Master Yoda and Master Windu. All of the council really because I am sure I would need the council's agreement for what I ask."   
  
"Yoda you may. Problem on Galin there is?"   
  
Selena seemed nervous again. It was the first time Qui-Gon could remember ever seeing her uneasy around any Jedi for any reason. Today was exceptional. First she got so upset she dropped a tray now she stopped eating and with her napkin in hand continually whirled it through her delicate thin fingers as she listened to her husband.   
  
"Delon, I don't think you should bother the Jedi with a small problem like this."   
  
"Small problem."   
  
The thundering voice resonated through the large dining room. It made Obi-Wan and Owen both flinch at the angry sound of the prime minister's voice.   
  
"The very safety of the people here in Galin is at risk and you call it *little*. Damn it woman you have acted strange since our Jedi guests arrived. What is wrong with you?"   
  
"Delon there is no reason to be rude or use such words in front of our guests.."   
  
"Now you turn it on me. I am not being rude. Raids are being conducted on an almost weekly basis with increasing regularity and you call it little."   
  
Mace hoped to break up this little spat before it turned into a war between husband and wife.   
  
He reached over and placed his larger dark hand over both of tiny ones to halt the nervous twisting and Selena turned to look at him.   
  
"Let us here what the Prime Minster has to say. It can't hurt Selena. After all we if could help you in any way I don't think the council would deny you that help."   
  
P.M. Lars pounded his fist on the table with satisfaction that came with Mace's decree of possibly helping him. It caused Obi to almost jump out of his seat.   
  
"See Selena I told you they would help us."   
  
"Certainly listen to the problem we will. Transmit it to the council for approval we can also if deemed necessary. Continue you will."   
  
Delon Lars glanced quickly to his wife with a satisfied smirk on his face; aloof over the fact the Jedi sided with him in a way more than they did his wife who was once one of their own.   
  
Owen's interest piqued too. He had been watching his *little brother* until his father started with his tale.   
  
Owen's father launched into his story.   
  
"There is a band of what we assume is rogue Baruba jawas or for short we call them sand rats, for lack of a better nickname. For whatever reason they were exiled from their world and have settled in the area of our moisture farm workers just outside the city. When they are short on supplies, food drink clothing anything. They rob for it, not hesitating to kill their victims even when unprovoked. My people will hand the credits and supplies willingly over to them hoping to save their lives then one or more of them are blasted down just for the sake of the sick sadistic need of the *sand rats* to witness blood shed. They seem to take their banishment gorily out on my people for it. The more blood shed, the more increased are the raids. I think that is how they plan to live; robbing, raping, and killing my people to sustain their pathetic lives."   
  
"Seems it does, reason for the Jedi to intercede there is. Talk to the council this night I will. If agreeable then maybe trip tomorrow to your unwanted visitors we will go. Settle this quickly we should before more are harmed."   
  
Lars let out a long sigh of relief. However he feared his wife's anger too much to look at her again. She seemed to be in an unexplained highly excited state.   
  
Obi-Wan's mysterious come and go illness was all but forgotten. It wasn't that Yoda suffered senility because of his advanced age, he was deeply concerned with their anticipatory confrontation of the *sand rats*. They were at best up there with the Hutts when it came to trying to use diplomacy. Yoda was not even sure they knew the meaning of the word.   
  
And if these were rogue jawas, or sand rats as they were nicknamed, then they were most assuredly the worst of the worst; More than the one's left on their planet that had banned these from their home because of their corrupt ways.   
  
The wizened old master knew the Jedi could have their hands full because he doubted they would listen to the wisdom of diplomacy but instead would try to *buy* their way with sheer power and fear to get what they wanted.   
  
#######   
  
That evening the two boys Owen and Obi-Wan did not have a care in the world. Both of their thoughts were with seeing each other again, not of the possibly dangerous mission for the Jedi the next day. Owen was not even aware that the sand rat trip tomorrow could entail a quite possibly fierce confrontation.   
  
"Is it fun there Owen?"   
  
"I don't know Obi-Wan. I like Master and I have a lot of friends. I miss being home though."   
  
Obi-Wan couldn't understand that. He cared very much for Owen's mother, his aunt but he would gladly trade places with his older cousin. He couldn't tell Owen the reasoning behind that was his father's cruelty toward him. Not physically because Mr. Lars was not in general a cruel man, just the indifference and seemingly dissatisfaction at having the boy there.   
  
Obi thought he reminded him that his own son who was so far away and he tried not to feel any animosity toward his uncle. Nevertheless, some days it was hard, especially when he would just suddenly become ill and because of his uncle, Aunt Selena wouldn't spend time with him like she use to do when he was little.   
  
Obi watched Owen as he glided his hand over each space ship on his dressers, some of them given to Obi by him. Padawan Lars was absorbed in his memories of living at home and Obi-Wan could tell he missed it. He didn't know why but he seemed to not only see the misery but feel it within himself.   
  
Owen's mental anguish was shared by Obi-Wan by some unexplained mysterious ways and to Obi it was scary and almost unbearable.   
  
"Why not just stay home with us Owen? That is why you are here, to decide what you should do with your life. Would your master mind?"   
  
"No Obi. It is my choice and he would hold nothing against me. It is not the Jedi way. Its just that I do like him and care for him its just…well…just.."   
  
Obi-Wan reached over and touched his cousin's arm. It brought instant comfort to the older boy.   
  
"It's just that you miss home and you not only like your family you love them."   
  
"Yes Obi-Wan but I don't want to hurt my master."   
  
"If he is as you say he is, I think he won't be hurt, maybe a little sad. But with time that sadness will heal and he can take another apprentice. I think your dad would be a lot happier."   
  
Owen took the younger boy's hand and dragged him to the floor with him where they both sat with their legs crossed and tucked under them.   
  
"It's hard for you isn't it Obi?"   
  
Obi looked down as Owen released his hand. He didn't want to tell his beloved cousin he didn't care for his father at times.   
  
"What do you mean Owen? Everything is fine."   
  
"You know what I mean Obi-Wan Kenobi. My dad, is at times hard on you because of his misery of missing me. He takes it out on you."   
  
Obi-Wan's expressive blue eyes grew bigger and he looked up to see his cousin staring at him.   
  
"Please Owen, don't ever say that to your dad. I am not all that unhappy. I am glad to have a place to live where I am loved. It's just sometimes when he really misses you, I am a constant reminder that you should be by his side and not me up under his feet. It's alright really. It really isn't even his fault. He loves you a lot you know."   
  
"Yes and that is why I think I may stay here and not go back. My master cares for me, but Father loves me unconditionally. I don't think I can hurt him by denouncing him for the Jedi, although he says he wouldn't see it that way. No, you may have a companion in this room permanently from now on……….."   
  
###############   
  
Owen's father, Delon was in a good mood the following morning. Things were going his way. Even during the talk with his Jedi son last night left him to believe there was a very good chance that when the Jedi left in two weeks they would go minus one Jedi apprentice his son.   
  
Owen confessed last night to his father that he thought he would stay with his family but he asked his father not to let Master Jinn know. He would tell him in his own time. Owen wanted to spend a few vacation days with his master alone to break the news to him   
  
Obi-Wan seemed more distant that morning. It even prompted Selena to ask if he was sick again. That brought Delon in the conversation because he criticized his wife and accused her of babying the boy to the point that his illness was his way of seeking attention. Today he said would be a good day for it because they had Owen there to divide their attention now.   
  
Selena found Jinn having a long conversation with his apprentice, her son before they left to seek the sand rat jawas. Jinn's hand rested gently on his padawan's shoulder but there seemed to be a rift between them.   
  
"I told you while here you are not obligated to work on any mission. This mission its self could wind up dangerous."   
  
"Master Jinn don't you think you have trained my son well enough to accompany you on a diplomatic mission."   
  
Jinn looked up to see Selena and "clucked" a sound of disappointment for her putting her opinion in.   
  
"Don't stat Selena. You know the jawas are a deadly bunch. I can't imagine what we might run up against, if these are worse than their planet's counterparts. If they were exiled for crimes then they must be a hard core bunch.   
  
Delon Lars came in just as Qui-Gon tried to explain why he felt Owen should stay there. Delon was always proud of his son and thought him capable of anything, even when it came to the Jedi. The only thing he had against the Jedi was taking his son, not the way they had brought him up.   
  
"Oh Jinn it is alright. We can spare him a couple of hours today."   
  
"I thought you might like him to visit with you while we seek out and try to reason with your problem group."   
  
"That's alright. We will have plenty of time to visit. Let the boy go. He is still your apprentice as he always likes to chant. it is his duty while he is an apprentice to be by your side."   
  
Qui-Gon feared the Prime Minister had two meanings to his words but he wasn't sure what the second would be, unless Owen had decided his future and had told his father. Jinn expected as much.   
  
"He is more than capable Master Jinn. If he is under my care now, has my permission to go."   
  
Selena looked at her son and then to his father.   
  
"Yes he is a Jedi. If you permit him then I have no objections either."   
  
It was settled with Qui-Gon feeling a bit uneasy about it.   
  
The Jedi, all five of them headed to where the jawas group was suppose to be staying.   
  
They reached the end of the lane. Selena and her husband had already gone back in.   
  
Owen looked up and back toward the his home when he heard Obi-Wan call him with urgency in his shout .   
  
"Owen please wait. I didn't get to say good bye."   
  
Owen stopped and grabbed the arm of his little cousin to stop his run. He swung Obi around and they were then face to face. Jinn and the others walked a little further to give the boys a little privacy.   
  
"Don't go Owen. I had a bad dream last night. It was about you and your master.. You….... something terrible happened…. I just can't remember what."   
  
"Don't be acting like a baby in front of my master Obi. I will be back in a couple of hours and if you like we can go fly that new kite, alright?"   
  
"Well I want to fly the kite. I just don't want you to go."   
  
Owen who was very tall for his age bent down on his knee and spoke to his little cousin who worshipped him, in an almost whisper.   
  
"Look I have something I will let you hold for me. My master gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday . I thought it stupid then but later I realized it was very special."   
  
Obi looked at Owen's extended hand to see a colorful rock. It was pretty but *still* a rock.   
  
He returned his gaze his cousin with questioning look.   
  
"Your master gave you a rock for your present? *WOW*. Your mom gives better gifts than that."   
  
Owen laughed as he took his other hand an placed the rock in Obi-Wan's palm.   
  
"You didn't listen Obi. It is special. It is force sensitive. You will see. I will show you tonight. Here… it is my good luck charm."   
  
Obi acted like the rock burnt his hand.   
  
"No Owen, you keep it if it is for good luck. You are going on a mission I'm not."   
  
Owen tucked the rock back in Obi's hand and with his own hands closed the boy's smaller one over the rock.   
  
"No, it is so special that if I leave it with you, then you know I am coming back. Don't get silly on me. We are only going to talk, "negotiate" as Master would say."   
  
"You sure Owen? You will be alright even without your rock?"   
  
"Yes and besides if something ever happened to me for any reason I would want you to have that rock. Now be good and stay out of Dad's way today. When I return I will tell you all the problems my rock kept me out of. Now go before Father gets angry that you are not home."   
  
Jinn watched the two exchange hugs and at that point he could be no prouder of his apprentice than what he was although he did have a feeling that Owen would not return to the temple with him.   
  
//He will stay with his father no doubt. And I can't blame him. I have never felt he was right for the Jedi, not that he isn't worthy he is more worthy than most, he just doesn't fit in some odd way. I just have never been able to mentally picture him as a knight. //  
  
Later in the same afternoon#####   
  
Prime minister Lars paced nervously as he waited for the Jedi team along with his son to return. He kept his promise to Owen and hadn't even mentioned his son's almost solid decision to stay with them instead of returning to the temple.   
  
"Delon you have been at that window for the last hour. Couldn't you find something to do while you wait?"   
  
"No that is why I took vacation so when Owen came I wouldn't have anything to do. It has been four hours."   
  
"Things are not done on your time schedule my husband. Learn a little patience."   
  
Delon reached over and kissed his wife and she knew then he must be in a good mood. Usually he never gave away his kisses in the daytime.   
  
Another hour passed and finally Delon Lars could see the Jedi coming home but they seemed to be short two. Qui-Gon and Owen were not there when Mace and Yoda very somberly walked in. Delon did not catch on as quickly but Selena knew something was wrong right away.   
  
"Where is Owen, Mace., What has happened to my son?"   
  
"Selena don't jump to conclusions. Master Jinn and Owen must be held up."   
  
Selena did not let her stare leave Mace's face. She knew without a doubt her son was one with the force.   
  
"Mace please I have to know. His father has to know."   
  
She turned her gaze to meet her husband's eyes and he knew Selena must be feeling something through the force.   
  
"I am sorry Mr. And Mrs. Lars. The "sand rats" attacked us even before we could explain what we wanted. Owen took a blaster shout and…."   
  
"Yoda spoke in his softest and kindest voice."   
  
"Master Jinn rushed him to the healers he did. Thought he might live but "one with the force" he is now. Stayed with the boy he has until able to reach him his parents can. So sorry this sad news I give you."   
  
With his wife at his side, her loving hands gently rubbing the top of his shoulders in a calming circular motion, Owen's father dropped to his knees and covered his now tear-stained face with both hands. He had even told the boy to go and for that he would never forgive himself. Part of him died with his son.   
  
Obi-Wan stood behind the door and let his tears stream down as he remembered bits of his hauntingly vivid dream about his cousin. Its surrealistic traits should have been enough for Obi-Wan to have insisted harder that Owen not go. However, not having Jedi abilities Obi-Wan never suspected that his dream was more than a dream, it was a *vision* from the force its self.   
  
//I wish he hadn't gone. I told him not too. He should have kept his *Good Luck* rock with him. I should have been more persistent in my plea for him to remain home.//   
  
Obi looked up towards the heavens, as if he knew exactly where his only friend and almost brother *would* be.   
  
Tears continued to make a steady stream down both cheeks of the boy as he mentally spoke a solemn promise. He made his promise to the spirit of Owen Lars, Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn as he gripped tighter the rock that lay in the safety of his pocket.   
  
//I will cherish and keep *YOUR* birthday rock forever.//  
  
PEACE ewen 


	2. Yoda And His Visions!

Qui-Gon sat around his apartment trying despairingly to find something that would occupy his tormented mind. He just came back from a series of consecutive missions hoping that would have quelled the nagging hurt within him. He had watched young ones die. Not his own padawan before, but younger crèche younglings when they were attacked by some deadly virus brought in by another new young one.   
  
However to see his *own* padawan, Owen Lars gunned down by the "sand rats" with one blaster shot through his heart was a memory which permanently burnt its self in his mind.. Qui-Gon had not even had the time to reach the boy before he drew his last breath.   
  
His death haunted the master endlessly. He wished he could have gotten to him so Owen would not have died alone. He also wished he would have listened to the force and not let Owen's father talk him into taking the boy when something in the back of his mind told him not too. So many regrets to think over even if Master Yoda and Mace said nothing was his fault, it didn't matter to him. Guilt ate away at the master like a cancer not easily cut out.   
  
He also could not help but remember the eerie stare he got from Owen's little cousin as he left. Qui-Gon felt he wanted to say something but the boy never broached him for a comment. During Owen's funeral he stayed at the back of the cathedral, never once going to the coffin to see Owen one last time.   
  
Qui-Gon seemed mesmerized by the little one that day as he watched the tears flow continually. Selena in her own world of misery couldn't bring comfort to the boy and Delon Lars could have cared less. He had to be pulled from the grave site by his brothers when they tried to bury Owen in the family's conventional way in their Mausoleum.   
  
One of the worst days that Jinn had ever gone through and the one predominant thing that stuck in his mind of that day had not been anything remotely about his apprentice. It had to do with the Kenobi cousin that stood in the back of the cathedral and cried his eyes out. He could not shake the hollow-eyed tear-stained face of Obi-Wan Kenboi . It left him with some kind of feeling but it was at best vague. Jinn repeatedly tried to get the boy's panicked blue eyes out of his mind.   
  
He tried taking mission after mission, favoring that over the less vigorous temple life. Now, however he was going to reverse his life completely. He began thinking during the last mission that he missed the serenity of the temple and the talks with his master and other friends that could bring him a few moments peace. He did a 360 degree turn-around and asked to be grounded to the temple for the next six months.   
  
Yoda had him pulled from the duty roster for missions immediately. Jinn would be assigned a teaching class of his choice of age group if he wanted or he could lull around the temple and seek solace.   
  
There was also a added position on the council he could think about too. It had been offered but he wanted time to thing. At the temple, with no big obligations he would have that time to decide whether he wanted to forfeit his active life on missions for a chair on the temple council. Also passed through his mind was the option of choosing another apprentice.   
  
Some like Mace thought he should. Others, Master Yoda in particular said he foresaw something for Qui-Gon which might include an apprentice but it did not direct Jinn to any viable candidates right now. His former master had urged him to wait.   
  
//I am not enthused with the knowledge that Master Yoda wants to control my future. Especially when he claims the control he seeks is because of one of his ever elusive visions. No, this time I decide what I want. I know I want the companionship of an apprentice, even another's apprentice be fine and not emotionally demanding. //  
  
Master Dalia needed time to recover from a severe illness she contracted while battling the Hutts. It was estimated she needed at least six months to recover. She was to be given leave to return to her home world and soon as she recovered sufficiently enough to travel. Just out of a bacta tank and still hooked to wires and tubes she commed Jinn and asked him to consider training her apprentice. A training bond would not be necessary since he was almost old enough to become a knight, within a year. He might need to stay with Jinn throughout the final year of apprenticeship, should she not recover as quickly, other wise Jinn would be in charge of him for five or six months.   
  
Nothing too long and Qui-Gon thought it would give him a *trial run* to see if he really wanted an apprentice although he knew he would have to deal with a very youngling if he took his own apprentice. He liked the idea of not forming a bond. Someone in his mind to interfere and impede his thoughts was not something he thought he could handle right now, this soon.. An initiated training bond would require a certain amount of closeness he was not yet ready for; in time maybe, but certainly not now.   
  
//I am just not sure I want the longevity and intimacy a complete bond would require if I took my own apprentice fresh out of the choice of new initiates..//   
  
Qui-Gon's thoughts hindered the realization of what went on around him. He was not even remotely aware of Master Yoda's presence when he walked into his home unannounced..   
  
"Much on your mind since returned you have. Blame you should not place. Will of the force it was. Go from there you should."   
  
Yoda's voice startled the tall master. He quickly collected his present thoughts, stored his past ones within his mind-place of memories and looked toward the direction of the spoken words. Sadness in Qui-Gon's eyes was a constant reminder to his former master than he had not gotten over the death of his apprentice as Yoda had hoped he would during his numerous missions.   
  
"Don't you think I have tried? I don't think it is blame that I feel now. Just the numbness of loss of someone I cared for. I know he planned to stay with his father, at least I heartily suspected it, but I felt good about it. It was where he belonged. Owen certainly didn't deserve to have his life cut so short."   
  
"Ever changing the future is. Not gone he is. One with the force eternally now I see for him. Too much good within him for anything else.."   
  
"Master you can recant that to the crèchelings you teach, but not to me please. I know well of where he is and it eases the constant pain in my heart no less."   
  
Yoda understood Qui-Gon's misery. He down through the years had felt it too. Some, including Qui-Gon didn't realize Yoda had lost many he loved and suffered just as his former apprentice. As he would say, "hid it well he did".   
  
"Request I have for you. Needed on Galin again. Told Selena talk with you I would, but no promises I made on your part. No.. in this, better you decide than me this time."   
  
Through Qui-Gon misery he managed a smile.   
  
"Since when have you let me *decide* anything when you think you could do it for me?"   
  
"To many painful memories in this mission I think. Go you decide. Know how I feel about it I do."   
  
"First, why would Selena want to see me? Is there problems on the planet."   
  
"Problems in the Lars home there is. Planet striving well it is."   
  
" I should think I would be the last person either Lars' would want there. Haven't I caused them enough problems to last a lifetime. I got their only son killed, *remember*? What could I do to settle problems between husband and wife.?   
  
Yoda shrugged his little shoulders as he paced back and forth. He was not sure if he wanted to tell Qui-Gon the full truth about what Selena needed. It might just scare Qui-Gon off and Yoda thought for Jinn's own good it might be a way to offer him a reprieve from his state of melancholy. It part of his vision and he knew Jinn must complete the mission. What he did from there was his decision.   
  
"Visit with old friends good it might be hey?"   
  
I don't think you can call the parents of my padawan that I let be killed under my care, *old friends*. I don't think Delon spoke to me after I returned and he first accused me of the death of his son. After that his guilt took over and he ended up needlessly blaming himself but no words were ever uttered by the man after that."   
  
"In his own world he was. Lost much he did but not all I think. Good news I have from Galin to give you though. Maybe prompt you it will to go."   
  
"Now that is something I would like to hear a bit of good news. Just what is it?………………."   
  
##################   
  
Qui-Gon went the following day to Galin. Selena Lars was waiting at the lane for her old friend and comrade in the Jedi order. Her face carried on it happiness where sadness had once embedded its self as Jinn watched her bury her only child.   
  
"Master Jinn I am so pleased that you found time to visit. I take it you came only after Yoda gave you our good news?"   
  
Selena's hands were firmly clasped by Qui-Gon larger ones. He let his eyes sweep the full length of the former Jedi knight taking in clearly the reason for his return visit, Selena's pregnancy.   
  
"Now Selena, you know I would have come anyway. But the news of another child on the way did increase my desire to come and see you and Delon. It is about time happiness came back in your life. In turn it has made me feel a great deal lighter at heart."   
  
Selena gave the master a hug and did not release him from it with any quick speed. Instead she rubbed his back gently while still embracing him as if he the big Jedi master needed more comfort from the thought of Owen's death than even she did.   
  
"Qui-Gon you were not at fault no more than my dear husband was. It happened . I will never forget him but the little one here," [she patted her growing stomach]"has given me a fuller future I think. Delon is ecstatic. This new little one will not replace Owen in our hearts,it will only *enhance* his memory. Every new thing this little one experiences will bring a quiet reflection on our first child's growth."   
  
"Is that why you sent for me, to tell me the news. You know I will want to come for your little one's naming day once born. You did not have to be bothered with me now, you could have commed or sent a letter."   
  
"Yes, I will expect you, Mace, and Master Yoda to come for the naming day. However, this trip is explicitly for a favor to ask of you only later, after we get you settled."   
  
"While we do that maybe I should tell you of my good news. News that I really didn't decide on until I heard of your new child. It gave me the courage to go on if you were willing too also,"   
  
"What is your good news?"   
  
"I plan to take a padawan, Maybe for only a while until his master recovers from an illness. Nevertheless it will be a major step forward since…...well since Owen, that I have made to become *whole* again"   
  
Selena stopped dead in her tracks. She reached for the step's hand rail to balance herself as she tried to make it up the three little steps needed to reach the door.   
  
"Are you alright Selena? Are you ill? Have I said something to upset you?"   
  
"No Qui-Gon, what ever gives you that idea? The only thing that is going to make me ill is dizzily trying to answer all your questions, relax. Now let's find a big airy room facing the gardens, with lots of windows for your stay. It is beautiful here during the spring when the flowers first start blooming."   
  
Selena left her old friend and son's former master to freshen up before last-meal. Her favor of him went unasked and unbeknownst to Jinn. It would go unvoiced forever because she knew he had at least temporarily taken a padawan. She had hoped her favor would be honored by Qui-Gon. However now she knew it could not. He had answered her question concerning her request without ever having heard it The answer was no……………  
  
Last-meal had been nothing less than pleasant and delicious. Selena culinary talents were pushed to the limits. His hunger satisfied, Qui-Gon leaned back, placed his napkin on the table, and surveyed the faces of the parents of Owen Lars.   
  
Delon had been cordial, even seemed glad Jinn had come for the visit. The Jedi had not known how he would be greeted by the man whose world collapsed a few months back and Jinn had his hand in the reason of Mr. Lars' life-altering event, his son's death.   
  
"Well Selena if I knew your cooking talents had increased so I might have been back here sooner."   
  
Jinn knew it was lie but one needed right now, if only to make comfortable a growing nervous silence between he and his hosts.   
  
"Master Jinn there were so many years you avoided us when Owen came home that I almost thought now that we did not share Owen's best interests, you might just refuse my request to visit with us, even though we wanted to share such good news."   
  
The Prime Minster studied Jinn a moment forgiving the man before him for any part Delon might have wrongly thought Jinn had in his son's death. Even with such a short time he came to realize Owen's demise was the will of the force and not the fault of Jinn's or even himself. He only hoped that when Selena asked the favor of him he would comply. They needed this man's help to survive; for their marriage to survive.   
  
Qui-Gon wondered why Obi-Wan had not come to last-meal. He knew the boy still lived there, he could feel his presence. At first Jinn thought that phenomena of feeling the aura of Obi-Wan a bit astounding but he attributed it to the fact that he was so closely linked to his former apprentice thus linked to those he loved.   
  
While last-meal had been very pleasant he got a feeling of stress between Selena and Delon. It bled through the bond of his now dead padawan even though that bond bordered on being completely snuffed out like the smoldering embers of a fire's flames just dashed with water. Jinn felt Deon Lars wanted something of him but he was not sure what. They seemed hesitant to ask and Qui-Gon decided to broach the subject first.   
  
"Selena you said you had a favor to ask of me and you haven't yet. I am ready to hear it and hopefully be able to do whatever it is you want."   
  
Delon gave his wife a distinctive questioning look.   
  
"Selena how unlike you to procrastinate. I thought you would have spoken to Master Jinn by now about why we asked him here."   
  
The flushed cheeks and flustered look let Qui-Gon know Selena's husband was not happy about her hesitancy to ask the favor.   
  
"Go on Selena the worst I can do is refuse which I would doubt."   
  
She blushed more profusely with her friend's assurance, but deep down Selena knew even if she asked for part of the favor, it would not be what she really wanted for Obi-Wan. Yes the favor did have to do with her nephew.   
  
"You see Qui-Gon we were interested in the program the Jedi temple just activated that sometimes save homeless waifs on the street even without the force."   
  
"Yes we have started a new program. The children have food, housing, and proper schooling and when they reach the age of majority they are free too go on their way, hopefully more prepare and emotionally stabilized for the outside world than they would have been living a life of disparity on the street. But my question to you would be why would you need this service we have to offer?"   
  
"Master Jinn, my wife seems to have lost her courage and possibly regrets her decision but I haven't. You see we hoped that maybe the Jedi would take one their own Jedi's child in that program."   
  
Instantly it came to Jinn of who they referred, though the thought of Selena giving her twin sister's son up would have never come to the Jedi before. He tried to hide the look of surprise from his pregnant friend for fear she would take it as some condemnation.   
  
"I am not too familiar with the new project. I know we have four or five children who have been taken in housed and found .. What should I call them guardians to oversee them. Children off the streets need a one on one relationship much like a padawan. Force enhanced children are grouped in the crèche because the need is not one of a personal intimate nature because they are force sensitive. I could look into it for you and see if Master Yoda knows of a knight or less mission-active master in residence willing to oversee him. Would this be temporary or permanent until the age of adulthood?"   
  
Selena looked down at her plate as if she was ashamed at trying to pawn her nephew off and in a whisper to Jinn she stated they were permanent plans.   
  
"It would be permanent. My husband.. … I mean we… have decided that for the best of our family and with a new one the way, Obi-Wan should find another place to live… I would hate to put him in an orphanage."   
  
Her quick angry look at her husband easily placed the blame where it belonged, Delon Lars. .   
  
It was a lie at least part of it was. Her husband wanted this done and for the good of their marriage and the life for their unborn she only went along with it. With this child she wanted a perfect fairy tale life, nothing like the hell they went through with Owen in the Jedi. Should this one be force sensitive he still would forever remain with father and mother, not shipped to the temple.   
  
She and her twin sister didn't want that for Obi-Wan but he would be forfeited for her new son's sake. And there could be no other that she would trust her nephew with, just as she entrusted her son to him. Yes, it *had* to be Master Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
"The word orphanage sent chills through Master Jinn and he wasn't sure why. The orphanages on Coruscant and he imagined Galin were clean housing establishment in which to raise children with no families to rely on... Maybe the child was not reinforced in personal attachments but it was far from a shabby place to live as they had once been subjected too.   
  
"Has the boy done something unruly that requires his immediate departure from your home?"   
  
"The only thing Obi-Wan is guilty of is having no parents in which to raise him. I was not going to ask you this because you said you were taking an apprentice."   
  
Something didn't add up and Jinn wondered why. Selena seemed upset with him over an apprentice but what did that have to do with asking him to help get Obi-Wan in the program for the homeless little ones.   
  
"I will look into the program for you Selena if you are sure that is what you wish to do with your nephew. My taking an apprentice has nothing to do with that. I will have time to handle the necessary arrangements for Obi-Wan's transfer to the temple if it can be done. I should have told you I only plan to oversee an older apprentice which will not even require a training bond just light supervision of his last year of apprenticeship.. I was not sure if I was ready for the duties of a young apprentice with a training bond so soon. I thought this to be a trial run for me."   
  
Selena's face lit up even though she fought hard not to show her happiness over Jinn's announcement and still Jinn could not fathom what was going on.   
  
"Well I think you have made a wise decision. Yes wise indeed. My favor might be answered after all."   
  
Qui-Gon got the definite feeling that she meant more than she was saying but what? This last meal which had started out so nice and congenial was turning out to be a mystery to the tall master.   
  
//Surely I did not misconstrue the favor she asked of me. The Lars' did not mean for me to personally take him did the?. They mean the program. I… I could not undertake such a big reasonability with the mission I go on. I can not see to his needs on a one-on-one basis.//   
  
"Is that why the boy is not here so we could discuss this? I will contact Master Yoda and see who is available if there is someone."   
  
"No Master Jinn I don't think I have explained myself clearly enough.".   
  
She glanced at her husband. She knew he was willing to ship the boy off to anywhere and anyone but she wasn't. Selena plotted and planned down to every little minute detail of Obi-Wan's life with the Jedi. She had not forgotten her sister's last request for her son's future and Selena was determined to see to it that if she could not follow through with it, then she woud see too it Obi-Wan Kenobi's future would be the best that she could offer.   
  
//Just a few minor things have to be changed until Obi-Wan is ready, that is all.//   
  
During her Jedi tenure, whenever she had been gifted by a vision and feeling through the force she always followed whatever the force guided her toward. In this it would be no different, even in her life as a common citizen. Qui-Gon Jinn must take the boy now under his wing and later…Well there was enough time later when he had finished guiding the older padawan into his Jedi Knighthood to learn the rest about Obi-Wan, the missing piece of the puzzle. This was not the time. She felt with Jinn's admittance of not needing a training bond in order to put his life back in order as Jedi master indeed the truth about Obi-Wan would be quelled, but only until a more opportune time.   
  
"Now Selena don't start putting stipulations on your request. Maybe Jinn does not have the time or desire to take Obi-Wan."   
  
Qui-Gon choked on a sip of wine in his mouth over Delon's words.   
  
"Excuse me Selena. I said I could try to get in him in the program but I didn't say I could personally oversee his stay at the temple. I go on missions…….. And…"   
  
Jinn felt the boy's presence before he spoke, but he did not have the quickness needed to halt his chagrined opinion in order to save Obi-Wan from any undo hurt over his denial of him.. He abruptly turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing in the double doorway of the dining hall.   
  
He supplied the last words of Qui-Gon's sentence with a voice filled with sadness and a quiet resigned acceptance of not being wanted *by anyone* sitting at that table…   
  
"And you don't want me either, do you Master Jinn?"………………..  
  
Even with his Jedi abilities Qui-Gon could not do what he wanted too just then; kick himself in his own behind for letting the boy here him. Selena started to get up but her husband gripped her hand as she sat there and watched Obi-Wan turn and run back upstairs to his room.   
  
Qui-Gon realized that Obi had only found out of his abrupt departure from where he had called home for almost eight years. He entered the dining room and overheard the crux of the conversation; enough to know he was not wanted here and with Jinn last comments, not at the temple either.   
  
"Let him go Selena. The child had to find out what we were going to do anyway. He'll mend once the shock of this is over. Children are versatile like that. One minute they hate what is going on around them, then just as quickly they come around. Obi-Wan will have to *come around*. It is not unlike sending a child to boarding school or a military school. If you like he can come home for visits once he gets use to it and we have adjusted to the baby.."   
  
It was Mr. Lars' hope to calm his wife down. She had not been well and to lose their child because of the boy would only cause more displeasure for the little one.. Qui-Gon understood that maybe more than either of them sitting there.   
  
"He is right Selena. It is quite like a boarding school. I will go talk to him. You will see everything will be fine."   
  
Delon Lars could tell Master Jinn was helping him keep his wife calm and for that he was grateful..   
  
"Yes Master Jinn if you don't mind. I will get Selena settled in the main sitting room and have some tea brought to us. Yes some soothing hot tea is what you need dear. Let Master Jinn talk with the boy. I am sure being a Jedi master he will know the right things to say.   
  
//Sure. How would I know what to say to a young one who has just found out no one in the galaxy wants him. I assume it would be much like being denied apprenticeship if one were an Initiate at the temple.//   
  
Qui-Gon knew there were twenty steps on the stairwell to reach the second floor. He lingered on each step and mentally counted them. Any thing, he would resort to anything to cause his short journey to become a longer one.. Instead of counting the steps he already knew were there, he should have been thinking of what to say. He didn't think on it because he honestly didn't know what to say. Selena and Delon still had the misconception that he coud personally take the boy right into his apartment and raise him. Not that it hadn't been done. There was one there now. A homeless girl who lived with Master Tahl. She was not as mission active as Jinn but when she did have to leave, someone from the crèche, oversaw her ward or another master took the girl in while she was away..   
  
//Yes, but Tahl does not have a padawan. //  
  
Deep down Jinn knew that was just another excuse he could pile on because at the age of his new apprentice or temporary apprentice he would not need Jinn breathing down his neck and quite often would go on less dangerous solo missions.   
  
//If I think about it I can't really come up with a reason to not take the boy other than I might one day want my own apprentice and Obi-Wan would halt that idea. I would have to keep him at least seven years. No I can't be bound and tied down to someone that is not an apprentice for that long. I will surely take an apprentice before that.//   
  
Qui-Gon counted the last step and could not find a reason to forestall him reaching the upper hall. Once up there he realized he had forgotten to ask where the boy's room was. However a second later he knew, not from a noise, but from a weak force signature carried by Kenobi. //Still not that unusual and could be explained away, He made his way down the hall to Obi-Wan's room. It would stand to reason I could feel his connection. He was very close to Owen and his mother and aunt are Jedi. That's it. That is why I feel his presence now although we have no bond.//   
  
One knock with no reply , but the second more forceful knock drew a reply from the boy on the other side of the door. A small quivering voice responded to Jinn's knock with the least intimidating shout Qui-Gon had ever heard. "GO. AWAY!"   
  
//Well at least I know I have the right room.// With a little hesitancy but more built-up determination Jinn turned the door knob to find it unlocked. Before he pushed it opened he called out a soft but yet hearable warning.   
  
"I hope you are decent in there, I am coming in without your invite."   
  
He had no reason to think the boy hurried up the stairs and undressed, he just felt a certain responsibility to be somewhat polite as he literally barged through the door of Obi-Wan's room.   
  
"I didn't ask you in. In fact I think I said Go AWAY!!"   
  
"I know what you said. I have very good hearing abilities. Your aunt and uncle sent me up here to speak with you."   
  
Obi-Wan by now had crossed the room from his bed and feigned the studying of the night out his bedroom window. It must be the night he is staring at thought Jinn. //You can't see anything else in the darkness. //  
  
"Don't call them that."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Jinn was not use to dealing with a child that was not a Jedi enhanced prodigy in some way. He was confused by the boy's denial of his relatives.   
  
"Easy enough Master Jinn don't call them *my* aunt and uncle. They don't want me as their nephew in their home then I don't want them as my aunt and uncle. I have always been a stranger to them especially *him* since I came here as a little boy. I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised that they would get rid of me now…well now that Owen is gone. He and I …….l…. he and I had something special. We kinda connected. Can you understand that?"   
  
Jinn with his own thoughts of his now dead padawan couldn't bring forth words right then, he was too choked up with the sorrow that washed back over him. He only nodded his understanding because he had felt a connection, once. The bond with Owen that now slowly on a daily basis was dying just as Owen had.. Obi seemed to know to look up at the big master. He looked into Master Jinn's eyes. He saw the same misery in the master's eyes as he felt for the loss of his cousin who was so much more than a cousin.   
  
"I think maybe I was just kept here to be a little brother for him when he returned. But hey you saw to it I don't have a brother and they don't have a son any longer. Maybe they should be angrier with you than me, but they're not. No they have opened arms for you. Oh I forgot they just want to use you get rid of me."   
  
At least Jinn knew now how Obi-Wan felt about his involvement in Owen's death. It was only then he realized how strongly Owen's aura radiated throughout the room. Why not, Owen spent more time in there when he was home than he did his own room down the hall.   
  
Jinn let his eyes roam around the room as he took in a the space ships on the dressers and everywhere. It reminded him of Owen's room which so far he had left the same as when they left for his parents home. Both boys must have shared the interest in flying crafts. Qui-Gon had no doubt a lot of the model ships were the gifts sent to Obi-Wan for numerous holidays and his birthdays. He always saved his allowance Qui-Gon gave him to send Obi-Wan a gift. .   
  
Obi-Wan knew nothing of the Jedi how they worked. Jinn was offended that he would blame him for Owen's death Had he only known, Master Jinn would have given his own life that day for Owen's had he been able too. It was not the force's choice to take Qui-Gon. It would settle for no one less honorable than *his* Owen..   
  
"I am up here to reason some calmness in you, not to be judged by you. Your parents have excepted Owen's fate and maybe it would be wise of you to do the same. It certainly isn't wise or fair for you to place blame on my head when you know nothing of what happened or of the Jedi."   
  
" I overheard you and my uncle enough to know I am no longer going to live here. You are here to take me away from the only home I have known for most of life to the temple where I will be less than anyone there a non-force sensitive striving in a world of supreme beings. No thank you Master Jinn."   
  
Qui-Gon was nearly knocked down with the realization that he in an indirect way had his hands in the problem of the child's displacement. Had Owen still been alive he doubted Owen's father would have had the courage to get rid of the boy especially with the close relationship they had. Now without his help he would be homeless yet again.   
  
"In time you will learn more about the Jedi. You will learn enough to know without a doubt there is no reason not to trust them or me."   
  
//What am I saying I cannot commit seven or more years of my life to this boy. He is not a Jedi. How does one even oversee a child not blessed with the force. Then there are his allergies. He is sick all the time. Panic shot through Jinn's mind along with his thoughts. I can't do this, canI/   
  
His reasoning did not match his mindset. The force its self seemed to be pushing him toward the child but why. Maybe he imagined it. Obi-Wan Kenobi could not be an apprentice to any Jedi master. He needed the force behind him to conquer knighthood and even then some did not.   
  
"I know a great deal of the Jedi. My mother died in the *line* of duty, Owen died the same. What else is there to know?"   
  
You Jedi have a bad track record when it comes to my family. My aunt was the only one to survive through your elite Jedi program. In my opinion Master Jinn, I have learned a great deal about the Jedi and it was through the loss of the two people I cared about the most…..   
  
"Well I think living with them will teach you a great deal more. I will be leaving first thing in the morning. It is part of your heritage, your mother's legacy. I would suggest you try to release your anger into the force…." //What am I saying, quoting the Jedi code to him, a child with no force abilities. I think I have lost my mind or did I ever have one?//…"Well never mind about that force stuff just release your anger *somewhere* and pack a few things. Nothing is going to change no matter how angry you get or how many temper tantrums you throw. Don't take all your models. Owen……. there are a lot of Owen's there and you will have his room."   
  
Qui-Gon added the part about temper tantrums. He had heard of them but never witnessed one out of any child. Certainly not out of a Jedi initiate or padawan. He had heard the crèche masters discuss them when children were very young and did not have their force abilities yet.   
  
One could not tell which was more shocked Jinn for telling the boy he was taking him back to the temple or Obi-Wan for finding out he was going after all.   
  
In a way Kenobi, was excited. He would see Owen's room, all his things, how he lived. He would also be away from his uncle. However he had serious doubts that he and Master Jinn would get along for very long. Just listening to him as he shouted orders and that remark he made about Obi and temper tantrums already made the boy suspect that nothing good would come from their pairing. .   
  
//What does he think I am, a baby.. Temper tantrum…...HUH!!!….. I'll show him a temper tantrum if he ever truly angers me. Besides it doesn't matter anyway. This arrangement won't last long. It won't take long for Qui-Gon to see I am nothing like Owen with his astute abilities in the Jedi way. I suppose the orphanages on Coruscant are about equal to those here; when Master Jinn decides he doesn't want to keep me either.//   
  
Jinn walked out of Obi-Wan's room shaking his head. In his mind he cursed himself every step of the way. //I'm a nerf-head-eating idiot who has less brains than a Bantha. Sith be damn, I'm an idiot and as dumb as a Huttenese virgin on her wedding night.// Words and vulgar phrases he hadn't used since he first became a knight popped into his head and every one of them directed at only one person, himself.   
  
//What have I done? I didn't mean to come up here, breakdown, and agree to take him. I in all my wisdom was going to flat out state why I could not take him and I have just committed the next seven years of my life to Obi-Wan Kenobi. I suppose after I talk with the Lars' I should comm Yoda. Maybe he can think of a way out of this for me.//   
  
What Qui-Gon Jinn didn't know was Master Yoda would be eventually be jumping up and down in glee. It would turn out later, when Yoda met Obi-Wan that he was the same child in Yoda's vision of Jinn's future.  
  
Master Yoda spoke no words of objections or encouragement about the Kenobi boy when Jinn commed him from the Lars' home to tell him of his plans to bring Obi-Wan back to the temple with him..   
  
Yoda's reason behind his quiet acceptance was *simple* he *said*. He did not want to impede on Jinn's right to his own decision-making process. Qui-Gon felt Yoda's words were far from believable.   
  
The little green troll of a master never hesitated to put his two cents in no matter if Qui-Gon wanted him too or not, especially when it came to his most favored former apprentice.. He steadfastly insisted he would accept whatever Master Jinn decided .   
  
Qui-Gon's mind was made up, much to the pleasure of Delon Lars but to Selena it seemed to break her heart. What was more heartbreaking was Obi-Wan's refusal to speak to her the next day. The Jedi master's plans were to leave late that evening on a transport leaving for Coruscant.   
  
Selena bustled around getting things ready for Obi with such intensity Jinn insisted she walk to the gardens with him and sit under the lotus trees for a sip of tea. She grabbed some papers and followed her friend out to sit surrounded by the cool breeze in the garden.   
  
"I am glad you suggested this break. It will give me time to go over some things about Obi-Wan's illness ."   
  
A dark look replaced the beaming smile he had for his friend, Selena . If the temple had to supply medication for the boy there would be no extra credits for it. Before he could relay that to her, she handed him a paper that detailed her own plans for Obi-Wan's illness, almost as if she had read his mind.   
  
"Listen Qui-Gon I know you haven't the credits for his medicine weekly. I will see to it he gets it. I even have procured a physician on Coruscant that I want Obi-Wan to see. I would rather you keep his medical problems to yourself."   
  
Selena was putting Master Jinn in a very difficult situation. He couldn't lie or keep things from Master Yoda or the healers. A Jedi healer always checked a new child out and gave them their inoculations to keep the others from getting any number of virus that floated around the young.   
  
"I can't in good conscience keep things from Yoda or the healers. His allergies will not keep the temple from allowing him to stay. However you know as well as I do the healers will have to check him over. I don't wish to cause you any more problems, but I have to bring up the fact that Master Yoda mentioned the temple healers looking at Obi-Wan once before and you seemed put off by it, why ? We have such competent physicians at the temple."   
  
"I don't doubt their competency. It is just that… Obi-Wan is not a force sensitive. They will be of no added use to him. The temple healers' expertise lies in treating the Jedi, not a child with the *sniffles*."   
  
"I don't mean to sound unkind but I have seen him at his worse and it seems a great deal more serious than the sniffles even if it is allergies that is causing his illness. Remember I have seen him in a very dilapidated state brought on my his *sniffles*. That is not natural, especially when you say he is on medication to control his symptoms."   
  
"I know Qui-Gon. However, like I said I have hydro sprays ready that his doctor here provided. He only has to take them once a week. This is important Qui-Gon if you can not do this for the me, or Obi-Wan then do it for your fallen apprentice, my son, Owen. Obi-Wan was very dear to him. He would want Obi to have another chance. I don't think he is very happy with me right now for what I am doing to him but it must be done. Delon seems to build more hatred for Obi-Wan with each day. You must do as I ask. I promise in a few months I plan to tell you everything about Obi-Wan but not now. PLEASE!!!!"   
  
There was fear behind her words but something else. They were laced with the determination of a person with no where else to turn. She made it sound like Jinn's decision was life-threatening or at least life-altering for her nephew.   
  
The only mystery here was that Selena was definitely keeping something from Qui-Gon about the child. Was he more severely ill than he was told? He certainly could not handle someone incapacitated all the time.   
  
"Selena, if Obi-Wan is more ill than you have told me I must know. I could not care for a truly *sick* child. There is something other than allergies that *ails* the child isn't it? I am not sure why I am agreeing with you so easily . It is just that..I..I…"   
  
Selena chose to ignore the question about Obi-Wan having something more serious and rapidly jumped to Jinn's comment about why he was agreeing so quickly.   
  
"It is just that the force nudged Obi-Wan toward you, did it not.?"   
  
How did Selena know that the force was the driving reason behind him to take the boy? It was the only reason he would not change his mind about Obi-Wan.   
  
When it came to the council, Master Jinn quite often did not listen to their edicts, but Jinn never failed to listen and obey the force behind him.   
  
Master Yoda had once said that was what separated him from the *good* Jedi masters. His ability to faithfully trust in all the force told him made Jinn a *great* Jedi negotiator and even greater warrior. He had a staunchly loyal, never-failing connection to and unwavering trust of the force which he let rule his life..   
  
"Now I know there is something here that does not "meet the eye". How do you know what the force told me?"   
  
"You are not the only one to be faithful in following the instruction from the force. While not a Jedi any longer, I still possess the force and let it lead me in my life.. The force was the one sustaining thing I had to hold onto when Owen was killed; the force and Obi-Wan. I may lose one, Obi, but the force will always be there and as long as it is willing to guide me, I am willing to accept that guidance. Let's just say the force told me the same thing about Obi-Wan as it did you, only quite a bit more and leave it at that.. You must take Obi-Wan. I will come to you after my baby is born and explain everything I promise. I have too. That s all the time Obi-Wan has. I mean he will have to halt the medicine soon."   
  
"Now you are confusing me Selena, halt his medication? Is he just suppose to magically get well and not need it?"   
  
Selena rubbed her fragile delicate hand a crossed her forehead. This was getting harder than she realized it would be. She knew Jinn and knew he wouldn't take to keeping secrets or of having the truth kept from him.   
  
"Qui-Gon this is truly turning out be more difficult and complicated than I first thought it would be. I will make this promise to you; If you only keep Obi-Wan for six months I will come to you after I have had the boy and l explain everything that is going on. I won't hold you to your agreement to raise Obi-Wan under your homeless children plan. There are things you need to know about him and I promise, I will tell you *before * you make the final decision to keep him or not. Just not now. I can't deal with Delon and most of all, I am not sure you can deal with what I have to tell you. It has to wait."   
  
"Selena I since alarm from you and not only that but a certain amount of fear. Can you tell me anything about Obi-Wan's situation now? This seems to becoming a mystery, one I am not sure I want to be involved in if it requires deceit or dishonesty."   
  
"Qui-Gon over the years you have become one of my dearest friends. First during my early knighthood, then after I chose to leave the order and marry Delon, and finally when you took my son to train as Jedi. I entrusted you with my son's very life and I know there is no blame to be placed on anyone's head for his death. However, I ask that the trust I extended to you be returned and now extended to me where Obi-Wan is concerned. Please Qui no more questions. I can't answer them today."   
  
"Very well but let me get just a couple of things straight. The child has no dreaded disease?"   
  
Selena only smiled and shook her head no. She was confident now she had gained Jinn's trust in this matter.   
  
"O.K. he isn't going to up and die on me is he?"   
  
Selena seemed to hesitate and waited.   
  
"Selena he isn't is he?"   
  
A pensive look came from Owen's mother along with her hesitancy to answer the question.   
  
"He might be ill, maybe more so later than now, but it will pass, I hope. He will be fine."   
  
"Six months Selena and I have to know all of your little mystery. I will care for the boy for six months. I will not even put him in the program. He will be under my care for six months. After that, you and I are going to sit down and you are going to explain to me what is going on. I will do as you say. I will bypass the healers if you have his medical records and shot records in order and up to date. With the stipulation you have put on this and the mystery surrounding Obi-Wan, I am not doing this any longer for you or Delon. This I do only for the memory of Owen and what Obi-Wan meant to him."   
  
Selena took both of Jinn's calloused and saber-scared hands in hers.   
  
"Thank You Qui-Gon and I promise you, do this for me and I will do as you ask. You'll see things may turn out better than you ever expected."   
  
Jinn got up from the bench he sat on beside Selena and planted a light kiss on the top of her head.   
  
"I hope you are right and remember Selena, I do not want to cause you any heartache, but if I don't know everything about *your* Obi-Wan Kenobi in six months, I not only can't put him in the program, I will not keep him any longer."   
  
The words were the truth, not something said in an unkind manner and Master Jinn certainly hoped she didn't take them that way.   
  
As he walked away to go see if Obi-Wan had his things ready to leave, a little smile came to Selena and if Jinn could have seen her face a gleam appeared in her eyes.   
  
Jinn's words did not upset her in anyway. She was more than sure that after six months with Obi-Wan and she explained her mystery to Qui-Gon, he would do exactly what she had seen in her own little vision. The vision Selena had of Obi's future would turn out to be the same, identically the same as Master Yoda's vision for Qui-Gon Jinn's future………………   
  
PEACE ewen 


	3. Blind Loyalty And Love Of A Child

With a great deal of private prodding by his new and very intimidating guardian, Obi-Wan did tell his aunt good-bye as he headed out with his belongings away from his home. A home he had lived in since his mother died when he was three. However, he drew the line when it came to saying any words of kindness to his uncle.   
  
He did feel sadness over leaving the woman he thought of as his second mother, but his stubbornness caused Jinn to give him a very long winded and heated instructions about being graceful in his way of his good-bye to Selena.   
  
Once on their trip back to Courscant, words didn't come to either the master or his little charge sitting beside him. Obi-Wan sat and watched the stars and other planets go by as he traveled. He knew he was getting further and further away from his home and closer and closer to the unknown, the Jedi temple and all the strangers he be thrust amongst to live with.   
  
He reached into his jacket pocket and let his fingers stroke the smoothness of his sacred gift given to him by his //"bestest friend in the world" // the birthday rock. He selfishly wished Owen had told him how the rock had helped him through times of peril for he thought he could use its help now. One lone tear dropped down his cheek and was quickly brushed away so Master Jinn would not see it.   
  
Jinn did not see the tear but he couldn't keep the misery of the little boy from seeping through to his mind. Jinn still thought that after the bond he shared with Owen, evaporated from his mind, Obi's distressed feelings would cease their annoying intrusion of his mind. He still attributed Obi's connection to him to Owen's close and intimate connection to Obi-Wan.   
  
Master Yoda and Master Windu greeted their friend, Qui-Gon when he arrived at the temple. Both wanted to see Qui-Gon, but their curiosity about the child he brought was the leading reason for their greeting him so quickly.   
  
Master Windu shot Jinn a perplexed smile. He had never known Jinn to put himself in such a preposterous situation as to raise a child, helpless without the force. And from what he had seen of the boy, he was sickly, small, and quite possibly more trouble than even Qui-Gon bargained for.   
  
"Well Qui-Gon this will be a new experience for you and I plan to sit back and enjoy every trying minute of it. Your new apprentice will be here first thing in the morning. He has been visiting with his family but once Master Dalia told him that her search to find him a temporary master was over and he found out you, the *great* Jinn, would see to his last year of apprenticeship, he hopped on the next ship to Courscant."   
  
Jinn seemed disappointed. The twenty-three year old, Padawan Tia Da'Neel would not be a problem he thought but he had hoped to have time to get Obi-Wan settled first.. It would not be though. He would have to deal with two at one time, instantly.   
  
Master Yoda had said nothing. Jinn moved over to speak to Mace as Master Yoda literally circled the boy and a couple of times poked his stick toward him.   
  
Obi-Wan was terrified of him. The scrutinized glare of the little master confused the boy. He did not know then Yoda would be his closest ally. Yoda next did something that totally terrified the boy. Enough fear in him that he ran to Jinn. Yoda took his gimer stick and raised the boy's head by placing it up under the chin of Obi's so as to get a good luck.   
  
Master Yoda what are you doing? I imagine he had visions of you hitting him with that thing. Everyone else does around here when you raise it."   
  
At first the boy thought he might certainly be struck with the menacing looking stick stuck right in his face. At best a rude way to get a look at someone he thought as he realized the stick was there to assist Yoda's inspection of and not to kill him. Obi-Wan did tremble as trendril of fear rose within him when he felt the cold end of the gimer stick pressed firmly but ever so gently against the underneath portion of his deeply dimpled chin; his mark of character he could distinctly remember his mother telling him about the *family* dimple. An inherited trait he, along with Owen shared..   
  
It was at that moment he drew closer to Master Jinn. He did not touch him just moved toward him as if to seek shelter from the more threatening little JedI with his weapon, his gimer stick.   
  
"See the boy I needed too. Wise decision you have made. Turn out well this will. Force has foreseen this."   
  
"Sure Master Yoda. The force has put a child with no force with Jinn, what for, his next padawan. Now that Qui-Gon would be a feat even you with your impressive Jedi abilities couldn't do, train a child with no force to be a Jedi."   
  
Windu always tried to be funny but Obi-Wan didn't care for Windu's use for the brunt of his joke   
  
"I don't want to be a Jedi. The only Jedi I ever knew ended up dead. That's what they got from the force and Master Jinn of course, their death."   
  
Obi-Wan felt for his rock in his pocket. He might not know how to use it's power but the warmth that radiated from it seemed to soothe the child and made him feel safer. It made him feel closer to Owen. With that thought, guilt rushed through the displaced little boy.   
  
Owen had loved this Jedi master, put all his faith in him, and in a way died for him. Could Obi-Wan do no less to trust Qui-Gon even half as much as his cousin had put *all* his trust in him?   
  
.//I guess I have to give him a chance. Maybe he has tried to give me one just by bringing me here. . At least I am not in an orphanage somewhere sharing a room with a bunch of other kids like me, that no one wanted. //  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Jinn I did not mean to speak rudely to your friends or you. I guess I am just tired. I have not been on a space craft since my mom died and I was taken to my home…I mean to Owen's home. Now… I am here. I am really tired."   
  
Jinn could see the boy sway with exhaustion, barely able to stay on his feet . His eyes drooped from the desire to sleep   
  
"Yes well let me show you to your room."   
  
Jinn shot his old friend, the bald one a perplexing look., Mace just shrugged.   
  
"How was I to know the kid couldn't take a joke?"   
  
"Enough it is. Scared the boy you have."   
  
Yoda's voice instantly calmed the boy. Even though Master Yoda examined him as if he were under a microscope when he first saw him, Obi-Wan got an instant hunch he would end up being the little master's friend and he would be his.   
  
"Master Yoda with all that circling and staring at Obi, I think you may have scared him too."   
  
"No Mr. Jinn, I am not scared. Well not now anyway…."   
  
"Please Obi call me Master Jinn, Qui-Gon, Master, anything. I am ill accustomsed to being called Mr. It seems out of place."   
  
They continued their walk down the hall and left the other two masters standing there.   
  
"I am sorry Mr.. I mean Master.. I suppose I have doe everything wrong today. Maybe tomorrow will be better."   
  
"Yes may be it will be. I for on one hope so. For both of our sakes."   
  
The trip had sapped most of the energy within the child. His stamina gone, his eyes half lidded with the weight of sleep. Obi-Wan was almost asleep walking. Weariness, slowed his pace to a crawl, but he took Jinn's words as his regret for ever having brought him here.   
  
//He may just send me to the orphanage with the way I have acted and the disappointment in me that he clearly has.//   
  
Once inside Jinn's little home, he motioned Obi-Wan the sleep couch where the boy dropped like a cement brick.   
  
From the kitchen he was barely aware of a voice telling him step by step what they would do after a hot cup of tea. While the tea sounded like a good idea Obi-Wan found that when he sat down his eyelids became even heavier . His only wish was to close them just till Master Jinn came back in with the tea…..   
  
"I had forgotten about my padawan, actually Master Dalia's padawan. We will have to work out the sleeping arrangement; maybe bring in another small bed if it will fit in Owen's room."   
  
Jinn felt a rush of sadness as he realized he would have to allow others in his former apprentice's room. For only a moment he regretted even his dearest friend and cousin Obi-Wan being allowed in to disturb the memories of Owen. Everything in his room had been intentionally left the way it was. Maybe some would call it eccentric but before Jinn had not been willing to let go.   
  
Now though with two new additions to his home he would have too. Maybe, he reasoned, it was for the best to force him to acknowledge Owen would not come back, no matter how long he kept his room for him.   
  
//I am being ridiculous. I can't keep things as they are forever . Life is always changing. I will put Owen's things away tomorrow.//   
  
With two cups of tea in hand, he entered his common room to share tea with the child and then show him to his room quite possibly to rest.   
  
There in the common room on the sleep couch his plans were thwarted by the already fast asleep Obi-Wan. He had fallen over on the couch, asleep.   
  
Jinn went over picked up the two dangling legs of the boy and then took the throw from the back of the sleeper and threw it over Obi-Wan.   
  
He settled himself in his big easy chair just opposite the boy, picked up his tea and studied the sleeping form before him. Although close to the correct age of a beginner padawan Jinn could feel a certain vulnerability about the boy. He was not trained in the crèche, then followed by initiate training. A padawan could heal himself, be extremely independent, even cook for himself if need be..   
  
This would be quite different Jinn realized as he rubbed his forehead. He had never been around a child with no force abilities who would rely explicitly on him for *everything*. Parenthood was a big responsibility, one Jinn was truly hesitant now to take ever how late it was to make such assessment of his mistake of accepting responsibility for the boy.   
  
Obi-Wan's breathing settle to a rhythmic pattern that indicated he had fallen into a deep sleep, sped up by the total exhaustion and mounted apprehension. Qui-Gon noted with a bit of humor that the boy did have one annoying trait he recognized that Obi-Wan shared with his former apprentice, Owen. He snored and not too softly either.   
  
//Selena, my dear dear friend what have I let you talk me into? //  
  
Qui-Gon knew first impressions were sometimes overrated and certainly not always a way to judge a person. He hoped that was the truth because the new padawan had already rubbed the master the wrong way. His indignant attitude toward Obi-Wan sharing his room was an instant clue there might be trouble with Da'Neel even tough Jinn's first inclination was to overlook his outburst earlier that day.   
  
It happened when both boys were in their shared room. Their task should have been an easy and simple one; see to it each had half of the room to call their own. What things of Owen's that had not been put away was to be delicately put in the storage box the Jedi master provided for them and it would be stored away.   
  
The first sign that things might not go as well as Qui-Gon expected them too, were loud shouts of the two coming from their shared bedroom. Jinn promptly responded to those shouts, surprised his new apprentice would allow himself to be drawn into such a childish display as a shouting match.   
  
He would have expected as much from the child, but not from a senior apprentice with only a year to go before knighthood. His new padawan of less than twelve hours and *his* child of two days, were clearly pitted solidly against each other is some sort of disagreement.   
  
"Don't you dare touch them. They belonged to Owen. They belong here now."   
  
"*Belonged* is the key word, Sprout. It is past tense because he is not alive anymore. He has no need of anything left in this room so shut-up you little brat. I won't have my half of the room junked up by some childish little knickknacks of Master Jinn's dead padawan."   
  
Obi-Wan was small for his twelve years and he certainly didn't have the Jedi powers of the practically adult padawan, but it didn't stop him from launching a physical attack on Jinn's brand new padawan. Da'Neel had just tossed one of the space ship models toward Obi-Wan's bed. It missed the bed and fell to the floor. Obi-Wan watched with growing anger as the spaceship exploded in several pieces. They were tossed back up in mid-air and as he watched the splintered ship land, piece by piece back to the floor, his decision was made on what to do.   
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and became a * human torpedo*. He lowered his head and rammed it right into the unprotected gut of his adversary, his new roommate.   
  
Jinn heard a crunch and a small yell. The much larger and older Da'Neel had his breath knocked out for him and when he landed on the floor he found himself pinned there by the so much smaller body of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He viciously pounded Da'Neel right in the face. Qui-Gon opened the door just as his new padawan used a force induced push. Obi-Wan flew a crossed the room and had Jinn not been there to softened his landing, the boy would have crumpled like a "house of cards".   
  
"Padawan that's enough. What do you think you are doing?"   
  
"Sorry master. I only tried to keep that little one out of my hair. He has insisted on keeping everything I have thrown out."   
  
Qui-Gon reached down and stood Obi-Wan on his feet. What came next was not expected. Obi-Wan headed straight for the apprentice again. This time Jinn was there. He reached out and with just a touch of the force stopped the boy in mid-step. //Quite a comical sight// he thought as he walked over grabbed the tunic just at the nape of Obi's neck and released his force hold on the child. Obi-Wan landed his foot down on the floor anxious to continue his run on Da'Neel when he realized the force no longer had him but Qui-Gon had a tight-grip and would not allow him to take that step he so desperately wanted too.   
  
Qui-Gon continued his hold on Obi-Wan by the collar and is feet dangled a couple of inches from the floor.   
  
"Padawan Da'Neel anything that belonged to my previous padawan is not to be *thrown* away. I left that large plastic container to neatly and I said neatly and safely pack Owen's things . I have a place in my room to store them. I also told Obi-Wan he could keep some of the models out because he enjoys them too. He will keep five, the rest will be packed away. Do you here that Obi-Wan?"   
  
No answer from the little one. a quick jerk to his collar to get his attention and the boy heard Master Jinn more clearly then.   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"If you choose five now you can interchange them anytime you like, just get permission to go to my room."   
  
Padawan Da'Neel bowed politely and gritted his teeth while his head was down. He had already got in trouble because of that brat of a child he didn't even know would be there. He was so excited to find out he would be trained by Master Jinn the last year of his padawanship and then to come and find the little pest was a disappointment. To make things worse he would have to share a room. He welcomed their first mission, if he ever got to go on one. He wouldn't if Jinn ever found out how really short-tempered and vile he was at times.   
  
"Master, please forgive me. I suppose the stress of my master's illness and the long trip has gotten me emotionally wound. As soon as I have things sorted out and put away I will get my meditation mat out and devote my entire evening after last-meal on a soul searching meditation for inner peace. . //AHH……How's that Master Jinn do I sound repented enough for ya? I will find a way to get back at that little waif of trouble he has dragged in on *us*. Just wait Obi-Wan your time is coming!!! //  
  
Qui-Gon was pleased that his new apprentice excepted his shared blamed in the argument. He thought the young man spoke the truth. Maybe he was under stress and weariness from all the shuffling around he had gone through.   
  
"I don't think I could ask more from you Da'Neel. Obi-Wan will come out with me while you finish what you have too. He can finish his half of the room when your are meditating."   
  
Jinn pulled Obi-Wan with him as he left the boy's bedroom. Still with Obi's collar he not so softly sat him down on the sleep couch in the common room.   
  
"Just what was that all about?"   
  
"Nothing. I……………………."   
  
Obi-Wan could not finish his sentence because of Master Jinn's fury-driven interruption.   
  
"Nothing? you attacked another person. You tried to do bodily harm to my apprentice and you say that is *nothing*. Extraordinary, how a person less blessed than a Jedi can think and reason so irrationally. Doing harm to anyone is not Nothing, Obi-Wan. That is the first lesson that must be learned before you can continue here at the temple Is that understood?"   
  
"I don't think I *tried* to bring harm. I think I was very successful even if he is bigger."   
  
Jinn realized the child had listened to him and had gleaned nothing from the little speech he had just given. He decided to use words that the boy could understand!!!   
  
"He could have broken you into like a twig with his force abilities, had he been as willing as you to harm another. However that is not his way because he is a Jedi and he did not allow your petty goading to get to him."   
  
Obi-Wan assumed a defiant stance; his legs slightly parted, his arms crossed over his chest and a self-satisfied look of appreciation for himself for what he had just done. Jinn could not see an ounce of remorse as the small little person stood there and glared just as testily back at him. He could give what was dished out to him.   
  
"Yea….. well I was counting on his Jedi wisdom, and "do-good" behavior to keep my body from being *broken*."   
  
"I think you are being quite rude and disrespectful, definitely two things not allowed in my home and most importantly in the Jedi temple its self.. Now at last-meal you will apologize to Da'Neel."   
  
"Sure whatever. Like I am really going to apologize for something I enjoyed doing so much. No sir, he will get no apology from me, ever…"   
  
Obi-Wan really didn't like making his guardian angry at him. In fact he feared the big Jedi master but there were certain things he just could not do and apologize to someone who broke, intentionally broke Owen's things was one of them. He also would not stand by and let Jinn's new apprentice belittle his old one. Especially when Jinn's former apprentice was his beloved cousin, Owen.   
  
//Da'Neel has a mouth on him, but he will soon learn he is not going to use it on me or to violate Owen's memory. //  
  
He felt in his pocket of his tunic for Owen's rock. He pulled it out and palmed it in his hand. He needed reassurance more than ever. Just as he tried to conceal it better, it slipped and fell out of his hand to the floor right at Jinn's feet. He had never mentioned his prized gift to anyone, not even Master Jinn.   
  
The main light overhead made the special rock glisten as the light's rays glanced off the river stone.   
  
Qui-Gon quickly bent down and picked up the rock. Confusion filled the master's mind along with painful flash backs of he and Owen's last day at the temple.   
  
"I thought he had lost it during the battle *that* day. He must of have left it here by mistake. His good luck charm and the one time he didn't have it he was killed. He always vowed he never go into battle without it."   
  
A dark sharp look of accusation met the boy's confused one.   
  
"What are you doing with it? I said to put everything in Owen's box that was his. You were only given leave to keep some of his space ship models and this is the thanks I get for being generous with my former apprentice's personal belongings? You have no right to this. If it had been on him…well I know I shouldn't believe in good luck but he felt so strongly that he couldn't fight without it. I shouldn't have rushed him . We were both late and I didn't want to miss the transport for his home visit…"   
  
A deep mournful sigh escaped along with his next expelled breath after he finally managed to take a *next* breath.   
  
Obi was not sure the words were really meant for him or that he should be privy to a conversation he thought was more or less to Jinn's mind and not to anyone around. Jinn just rambled.   
  
He was so upset about Owen not having the rock that Obi's plan to tell him that Owen gave it to him that day, changed. He would have to except punishment for stealing, before he could let the man before him know the truth. *HE*, Obi-Wan Kenboi was the real reason his apprentice died. Owen had not left it home, but instead gave it to Obi to quell his fears, not thinking of his own safety .   
  
Obi-Wan fell silent and dropped his stare to the floor.   
  
Anger whirled around Jinn and he stared the boy. Dangerous anger that had to be fought back just to keep him from exactly his own bodily harm to the child just after stopping Da'Neel from doing it..   
  
"I asked you a question you little thief. What makes you think you can come in my home and steal something very valuable in my apprentice's view and thus its meaning just as valuable to me... He had so much trust in this rock, I am surprised he left it here, but it was not up to you to take it without permission. Had you asked the answer would have been no.. This is the one thing we shared together, his secretbelief that it was force sensitive rock. You have tarnished that sacred memory of it by stealing it for your own petty reason. Astounding, just astounding and you claim to have loved him but yet you have dishonored him by your actions here today."   
  
Obi-Wan had nothing to say in retaliation against Jinn's words. His face burnt with shame, his thoughts of Owen and what he had done by accepting the rock that day flamed just as strongly in his mind.   
  
How could a he know things would turn out so badly just because he accepted a gift? He now blamed himself. Quilt weighed so heavy on the child. He really could care less what happen to him now. His thoughts only lay in getting away from Master Jinn. He would smother if he didn't. Shame and undeniable guilt overwhelmed Obi-Wan as he mentally sought where he could go to get away from all of this now, quickly.   
  
Jinn should have kept the argument and statements about Obi-Wan more private .He really didn't notice when Da'Neel came out but his new apprentice heard everything. It would be very good ammo to use against the little one.   
  
Obi-Wan did not know where to run. In a mouse of a voice Obi-Wan was forced to speak with Master Jinn to find out where he could go to be out of everyone's way. Banishment from his new home and sentenced to being alone in his sorrow and misery would be his punishment and a harsh one it would be.   
  
There would be no solace or sanctuary from the stress of being uprooted from his true home and the thought that he caused Owen's death. It was more than the little boy could handle. He just wanted to run from Jinn and his own memories of that day Owen was killed.   
  
"Where should I go Qui-Gon, sir, I mean to be out of your way?"   
  
Jinn turned on the boy so fast, Obi-stepped back with fear that he planned to strike him. Never had he seen anyone so angry not even his uncle at his angriest at Obi-Wan. Jinn's thoughts ran along the same lines of his ward, he wanted the boy out of his sight as quickly as possible. He did not honor the child with even a glance as he spoke to him.   
  
"There is a small garden at the end of the outside hall to the right. Try there. The further you are away from me right now, the better. Later after I have meditated I will discuss this with you. Hopefully I will be able to gain control of my emotions because for now I have no reign on them whatsoever."   
  
Obi-Wan immediately went to the door. He could not wait to leave the apartment; the one meant to be his home. But didn't homes have love in them *ever*? The air in Jinn's apartment suddenly seemed heavy, too thick to breathe.   
  
Obi fought to get his breath as he made his way to the door to where hopefully on the other side there would be enough air to fill his raw lungs made that way from his erratic breathing.   
  
The boy was dizzy from lack of oxygen. It wasn't that there was no air in there, he was hyperventilating; preventing the air from being inhaled because of the quick little gasps he took to try to remain calm, and not cry in front of the Jedi.   
  
"Oh and Obi-Wan don't ever let me catch you stealing something else. It's bad enough that I have to tell the council that I have brought a proverbial thief in our midst. We could both end up without a place to live if this happens again."   
  
Jinn let his fingers trace a small ridge on one side of the otherwise smooth rock as he watched Obi-Wan turn to leave. He gently turned the rock over and over in his hand for the same reason Obi-Wan had it out in his hand. It brought sweet memories and calm to him.   
  
As soon as the door slammed behind him by Jinn's very hands, Obi-Wan leaned against it still gasping for much needed air.   
  
//I couldn't tell him Owen gave it too me. He might not have believed me. However if he did, he would only blame me for Owen's death and be even angrier with me. Who could deny him? It was my fault.. I took his good luck charm. Owen died because of me.//   
  
Impolitely licking his fingers of any meat juices on them after he had not bothered to use his fork to pick up the Grata bird leg, Padawan Da'Neel next tackled the mashed squash mounded on his plate. He used half the sweetener in the container.   
  
Mounded was a kind word for the amount Da'Neel planned to consume, Jinn thought. Literally *//PILED* on would be a more descriptive word for it.// Although he did not feel like eating last-meal, the Jedi master he felt obligated to sit with his new apprentice and pushed his food around while Tia Da'Neel literally gobbled his down.   
  
He watched the boy. More than watched really, he intently studied every little movement. What his padawan said earlier about meditating seemed, for some reason, out of place. Qui-Gon suspected Da'Neel, ever dutiful padawan, he gave the outward perception of, was not his true persona. He regretted in some ways that he did not share a bond with the boy. He could be thinking anything and Jinn would not know it.   
  
He had never been faced with a padawan that he could not follow his training with constant vigil mentally and as well as physically. Without a bond to at least get a feel for what his thoughts entailed. Jinn could not *feel* if the young man was frustrated, angry, or indeed surrounded by Jedi tranquility as he insinuated he did.   
  
Call it a hunch or a message from the force, but Jinn's instincts told him there was something about this apprentice that was not trustworthy and just maybe he didn't have all that Jedi serenity he displayed to Jinn earlier when he argued with Obi-Wan.   
  
His words to Jinn's ward only lent credit to Qui-Gon's suspicions and he remembered him calling Obi-Wan a brat and he wouldn't have his side of the room cluttered with junk from a dead padawan.   
  
//Not very serenely Jedi or were his words blessed with tact if you think about it.//   
  
As he sat there watching him eat, Jinn realized things might have turned out differently today between he and Obi-Wan had he came to this conclusion about Padawan Tia Da'Neel sooner rather than later.   
  
As Da'Neel ate his second piece of apple pie, Jinn's thoughts left his apprentice to wonder if Obi-Wan was still in the gardens he sent him too..   
  
Did he stay in the gardens? He reached through the force and found he could at least touch slightly Obi-Wan's aura. Jinn first thought it was a force signature that emanated for Obi, but…//The child without the force can not have a force signature.// The boy was alright but the turmoil that enveloped every fiber of his being, made Master Jinn regret some of his words.   
  
Again Master Jinn thought, //It's like there is some kind of force-powered conduit that runs from my force signature to his aura. It has to be because of Obi-Wan's deep connection to my former pad wan, Owen.//   
  
Jinn looked up only for a moment and let his eyes drift to the front door as if he expected to see the little one come through it.   
  
//I should have not called him a thief. Even if he did mean to steal it, the boy has had a very trying last few days. There is not telling why he took it. Maybe just to feel closer to someone he cared about so deeply. That I understand and I have no doubts Obi-Wan cared for Owen maybe more than I. His hurt is deep and the only thing I could think of to say was to call him a little thief. What have I become? Why do I have this need to make sure the boy is perfect? Padawans should be close to perfection in their duty and obligations, in my view but not Obi-Wan, a child with no force to direct him an enhance his abilities.//   
  
########## In the gardens#############   
  
Obi-Wan sat in the garden and tried to think of what he should do. However nothing would come to him, so he thought it best to just stay where he was. He knew he should do his room later but Master Jinn knew where he was if he truly wanted him, he would seek him out here where he was told to go.   
  
Obi-Wan shivered. He wished he owned one of the lush warm-looking robes that the Jedi wore. The air there was cool. The garden was in the temple but the roof only covered the beautiful greenery when necessary from too much rain or temperatures below freezing. It was not below freezing, just cold enough to make one turn to goose bumps with only a short sleeve tunic on.   
  
A noise behind him alerted Obi-Wan that he was no longer alone. He worried that it might be a master or knight demanding to know what a non-Jedi was doing in the gardens.   
  
//Maybe Mr. Qui-Gon didn't tell anyone else about me. Maybe I will get in trouble!! //  
  
The boy stiffened his body and hoped he wouldn't be noticed, but the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer. His unwanted companion was not going away but getting nearer.   
  
"Deep in thought you are. Things go wrong today they did?"   
  
Obi-Wan let out a long sigh as he relaxed his muscles at the sound of the familiar Master Yoda. . His feelings about the little troll of the master had changed abruptly after first meeting him. He instantly felt relief that is was the little green troll of a master.   
  
"Oh hi. Yea Master Yoda. I think this day went as bad as it could and I can't think of anything to make it better."   
  
"If desire there is to talk about it, ready I am to listen. Pass no judgment on you will I. Fair I also will be. ?"   
  
"I am not sure I should. You might make Master Jinn send me away."   
  
"That bad it is? Another chance maybe he will give you. Maybe another chance you deserve from all of us?? Did something wrong did you or think you did? Does not matter both one in the same when misery and melancholy it brings you."   
  
"I am not sure but I know *he* thinks I did something wrong and it has to stay that way."   
  
Yoda knew the identity of the *HE* was his former apprentice Master Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
"All children not blessed with the force confusing as you they are?"   
  
Obi-Wan smiled meekly and looked up to see understanding eyes to match the reassuring voice. However if Master Yoda thought he was confusing then he should be Obi-Wan and try to decipher Yoda's words. //He's more bewildering than me, or his way of speaking is.//   
  
"I stole something Master Yoda. Well I did but I didn't?"   
  
Yoda walked closer to the little boy, tilted his head to the side and Obi watched with fascination as only one ear twitched signaling his confusion. How does he do that? Obi-Wan however would not yet know that his ear twitches meant total confusion.   
  
"Perplexing this is. More perplexing you seem to be. All those in the family blessed with the force and you have none. Bad it is. For understand you I do not".   
  
Qui-Gon had made his way down to the garden and slipped in its door with the silence of a true Jedi master stalking his enemy. He stood just behind the tree. He was disappointed to see Yoda and quickly raised his shields so his former master would not know he was there, hopefully.   
  
"Talk to Master Jinn you should."   
  
"No I will just leave it as it is. It's better this way. I think he hates me right now so the less I say to him the better."   
  
"Hate? Padawan of mine once he was. Capable of hate he is not. Upset he is, angry he may be, but hate, no my small one, Qui-Gon hate you he does not. One must know hate to express and feel it. No, Master Jinn capable of hate he is not. Capable of misunderstands you more like it I think.".   
  
"Well better not tell him that Master Yoda, cause he might just disagree with you. Is he allowed too?"   
  
There went the twitching of Yoda's ears, both this time.   
  
"Child speak slower and more coherent you should. Qui-Gon allowed to do what?"   
  
"Is he allowed to disagree with you?"   
  
Jinn could not believe what he heard next. A cackling sound came from his former master. Someone had actually made the old troll laugh. To bad it was the boy, that right now Jinn thought if he was capable of hating, Obi-Wan would be the first person he would experience it with.   
  
Guilt washed over him as he watched how gently Yoda handled his ward. In turn Obi-Wan accepted Yoda with ease.   
  
//Not that way with me is it? Although Master Yoda always had a certain connection with the young ones, I as a senior master should have been able to develop a similar understanding with Obi-Wan. I guess I have "foot and mouth disease" again, as Mace likes to call it. I put my foot in my mouth without thinking, without at least waiting to see if the child offered up some explanation of his action. No, not me I had to plunder forward and call him a *thief*. Good job Jinn. Handled that well didn't I?….NOT. //  
  
Something akin to jealousy sparked within the master. Did he wish to connect so easily and purely with the little boy who found no problem whatsoever in sharing his thoughts with Yoda?   
  
His attention was drawn back to the two he stood behind the tree to spy on.   
  
"Try again you should. Talk to your guardian you must. Catch your cold out here you will . Need this time with someone again come to me you will. Between us you talks will stay. Much longer you linger here you will not. Back home for warmth and food you will go."   
  
As was normal for Yoda, as soon as he finished what he felt needed said he walked away without another word .   
  
"Master Yoda, can I ask one more thing?"   
  
"Your *Master* difficult time he will have when deal with you he must?"   
  
"Excuse me Master Yoda, I won't ever have a master. I am not force sensitive."   
  
Yoda placed both hands on top of his gimer stick and raised one eyebrow as his fingers tapped the top of the stick. He squinted his one eye and he stared directly into the face of the pensive-looking child.   
  
"Indeed know that I do. Must be slip of tongue. Yes, say that we will for now. Well,ask your question child. All day in the cold I do not have."   
  
"I know there must be good in Master Jinn because Owen really liked him. He wanted to be home with us sometimes, but he really cared for Qui-Gon."   
  
"Yes, likeable my former padawan can be. Question child, what is it?"   
  
"Well how come I haven't seen any of that kind, likeable person, Owen saw when he looked at his master?"   
  
Another cackle from Yoda.   
  
//Two laughs in one day and the last one was at my expense. A rare occurrence for the old toad.// A blanket of force affection surrounded Master Yoda from his former student as Jinn thought the words but not with a hint of true unkindness in them.   
  
"Kindness there is. In abundance it can be. Affection hard for him to show, but there it is also. All one must do is look to see."   
  
Yoda turned to walk away as if that explained everything.   
  
"But Master…"   
  
Yoda stopped, but did not turn around. He threw his one little hand up to halt the child in mid-sentence.   
  
"Questions, questions, questions! Too many I think and to the wrong person you ask them. Look and you will see. Ask and your questions will be answered. Direct your cocerns to me you should not. Seek Qui-Gon for answers you should for answer them I can not. Qui-Gon it is who knows his own reasons behind indifference of you if there it truly is. Now home with you young man, before I get itchy with my stick!!!"   
  
Another small cackle left Obi-Wan in a little better mood and a small smile on his face. However it left him just as confused not only about Master Jinn's vengeful reactions toward him, but Yoda's strange little speech about all of it.   
  
With that, Yoda turned to leave the boy, to think through what had been said. As he passed the large tree-like bush that Jinn had been hiding behind, he stopped but did not direct his eyes to his former apprentice. He did however speak through the residual tendril of their shared training bond.   
  
Spying unbecoming of you it is. Here what you should or what you wanted? Matter it does. Boy good for you he will be. Again with more tact, deal with the boy. Now though get him out of the cold and stomach filled. Growled hungrily at me it did. Seek advice then to me you come as I have told him the same. Now off with you also my padawan.   
  
Jinn watched incredulously as his former master left him with a boy he could not even begin to figure out.   
  
//I am not blessed with my master's wisdom and patience, never have been, never will. And just what does he mean that Obi-Wan Kenobi "good for me he will be"?? //  
  
Qui-Gon waited, hidden until enough time had passed that Yoda would be safely gone and Obi-Wan would not know Qui-Gon had run into the little master.   
  
Again the boy knew he was not alone. This time it was not that he heard footsteps behind him, he felt them. He knew without a doubt it was his new guardian, handpicked by his aunt.   
  
He did not fear Qui-Gon Jinn, he was hesitant to acknowledge his presence, only out of his own weariness. That overtired feeling he suffered from had exacted its usual place within him and he found that if only he could get warm enough, then slumber would soon follow. His biggest dread stood behind him waiting….. To find rest he had to get through the *hulking* figure directly behind him.   
  
The Qui-Gon that walked up behind Obi-Wan was not the Qui-Gon it should have been.   
  
The Qui-Gon it should have been, intended to walk up to the child, make some kind of peace between them and then escort Obi-Wan calmly and rationally back to the apartment. Things never seemed to happen as planned as the sometimes selfish master would soon learn.   
  
The Qui-Gon that wanted to let there be simple acceptance of the boy, turned to the Qui-Gon who would not let go of what he thought Obi-Wan was guilty of. He was not ready to forgive the child so easily just because….. because as Yoda would tell him Obi-Wan was a mere child?!? No, that was not a good enough reason for Jedi master to release his hold of his displeasure of the child.   
  
The raged-filled Qui-Gon loomed behind Obi-Wan under darkening skies. The small automated service lights that lined the walkways at their edge had not been activated by the setting sun.   
  
Master Jinn's plan of opened mindedness, less intimidation, more understanding and actually reach out to the child as Yoda had, was not followed through with. However when he thought back about Owen's rock and how much it meant to him, rage ripped through the Jedi master again and hard as he tried, he couldn't curb the words that would soon spill from his mouth..   
  
What was once a feeling of sympathy for the boy who spoke so softly and openly with his former master turned to quiet irritation. Jinn reasoned the boy had not spoken the entire truth; certainly didn't tell what he was suppose to have taken.   
  
Master Jinn felt that had Obi-Wan brought up the birthday rock, Yoda would have understood Jinn's actions more clearly. Qui-Gon once had a long conversation with his former master about it and Owen's insistence that it had force powers. Yoda only squinted one eye and told Jinn not to be so certain it did not. Yoda knew Owen well enough to know he would never intentionally lie to his master.   
  
//He never did get around to admitting the truth that he stole something, or what it was. I have to give him credit, he is good at creating deceptions… Obi-Wan's empty words and meaningless explanations pulled every ounce of sympathy he could get from my *sometime* gullible master, especially when it comes to a child. He sees them all through rose colored glasses. I suppose that is why the crèche masters' have to shoo him away from the babes. His ideology that children are just that and can do no wrong, in their young age is egregiously distorted and could result in a deadly outcome.. This one though, Yoda will have to learn quickly not to trust, I have. He is able to transform good into evil with just a few choice words and a sad-eyed expression plastered on his face.. He is a slick one, to be watched. And I plan to be ever on my guard for any of his treachery again.//   
  
Jinn's attention reverted back to the childon the night dampened grass. Obi-Wan could feel Jinn's disdain for him just in the air or something. The child didn't know *how*, but he knew...I am in for it now. He was glad he could not see the blazing angered-filled eyes that languidly glared down at him.   
  
"Do you plan to sit out here on the damp grass until you are sick. Hope to get some sympathy behind you in an attempt to divert my memory of what you did? Come on, last-meal is over but you need to eat. You also need to get a hot bath and warm up. Don't worry I do not plan to discuss this issue with you tonight or ever. I just will be a little more cautious of you and will expect the utmost respect for my rules and for my postion as your guardian from now on. I have a padawan that needs trained and the first day here, I have had to ignore him in order to oversee you."   
  
His body stiffened under the quick and sharp words. There was no reprieve, no request for some palatable explanation, just a sudden onslaught of innuendoes thrown at Obi-Wan, that insinuated he was of tainted by the evil of the dark side and could not be trusted ..   
  
Obi-Wan sat in silence and did not admit or deny anything. He was just glad he hadn't divulged the truth about the rock to Jinn. It would have been more of a reason for Qui-Gon to hate him and he truly didn't need that.   
  
//The only thing I can do is maybe in a couple of days disappear. That would be for the best before Mr. Qui-Gon can tell my aunt about me. She doesn't need the worry with a baby coming and all. Maybe I can hide aboard a transport ship and then sneak off when it lands. It would be the best for Master Jinn and it would save him the trouble of shipping me off somewhere..//   
  
A plausible plan at least in a boy's mind who felt unwanted, was set. All he had to do was survive this evening with Jinn and wait until his chance arose to make his escape.   
  
//If I can just stay out of trouble until then.//   
  
Obi-Wan really wanted to correct the misconception the Jedi master of him, if only to temper the hurt it brought him just thinking Qui-Gon or anyone actually believed he could betray Owen.   
  
It was bad enough for him to think he was directly and singularly responsible for Owen's death.. But it really wouldn't matter now. In a few days, Obi-Wan Kenobi would not have to explain anything to anyone. He would be gone…………..  
  
##################################  
  
Thanx for the feedback so far. I greatly appreciate it and more if I could get it!!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	4. A Case Of The Ouchies For ObiWan

The week was gotten through without any great blow-ups. Obi-Wan managed to stay out of his room when Da'Neel was home through the day, only going there for sleep. His days were filled with classes. When Master Jinn was home with his padawan, Obi-Wan stayed clear of the common room. He would disappear to the dining area and feign a study marathon.   
  
Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan made every attempt to keep his distance from he and Da'Neel. He welcomed no arguing between the two and as far as his relationship with Obi-Wan was concerned, he could forego it until he had become more accustomed to his new padawan.   
  
It was refreshing to have an apprentice to take to the training salles once again. Qui-Gon had all but forgotten how it felt. Not because it had been so long without an apprentice just with all he things he had dealt with and the horrific death of Owen, being normal felt good again. Too good, because he stalled out in his attempt to have an kind of relationship with his ward..   
  
//It can wait until I am more established with Tia. After all he has a home and I have not done anything to him. I have left him alone. As long as he follows my rules, Obi-Wan has nothing to worry about.//   
  
The problems with Jinn's mental reasoning was that he had done absolutely nothing for the child. No communication passed between them. No "how are doing" or "how was class?" Obi-Wan bitterly thought himself lucky if Master Jinn took the time to call him to the table for his meals.   
  
Qui-Gon was seriously wrapped with the new padawan and after he thought was the stealing episode, he seemed unwilling to breach the barrier that episode had built between each other; contented to go on with the existence of not even acknowledging each other.   
  
Qui-Gon liked having something again in common with the other masters who would sit in the commissary and compare their apprentices' abilities and talents Even if his apprentice was only there fo awhile, Jinn was beginning to come out of his depression and realize he was meant to be a master with an apprentice. He thrived better with one than without.   
  
Even Master Yoda and Mace noticed his abrupt change for the good in his moods and mannerisms. Jinn was less lethargic. He seemed more upbeat and that encouraged both Mace and Yoda.   
  
########Two weeks after the confrontation with Obi#########   
  
Master Jinn stood on the edge of the training floor and watched his new apprentice mop the floor up with his opponent ; another senior padawan who asked to spar with Tia for added dimension in his training.   
  
It always helped with the padawans to occasionally engage in a mock battle with an opponent different from their masters. It gave them an added dimension in their fighting techniques to duel with another; with moves different from themselves and their masters. Mace stood with him in some idle conversation and watched the two apprentices.   
  
"Well Qui, I have to give credit where credit is due. You have taken a senior padawan with mediocre abilities with the saber and have turned him in a real fighting machine in only two weeks. Maybe your job should be just to take each of the masters' senior padawans for two weeks and improve their abilities with a saber."   
  
"Such flattery Mace! Don't worry it is my turn to buy last-meal the next time we go out anyway."   
  
Mace put on a mock face of disappointment before he continued.   
  
"I'm serious."   
  
"Well don't let the other masters here that. I have no plans to train anyone else's apprentice. Besides Master Dalia is an excellent master with negotiating a treaty but the saber was never one of her strong points. She doesn't even like to carry one if I remember correctly. How is she doing anyway?"   
  
"Yoda heard from her. She commed him from her home world. Big strides in her health have been made at home. I guess it has done wonders for her. You know she lives in the country, fresh air and all that. Yoda insisted she not put a time frame on getting well. She first told him she thought she could be back in six months."   
  
Jinn seemed disappointed at the news, however he did want the other master to have a speedy recovery. He just wasn't sure he wanted to lose his new padawan so quickly.   
  
Tia Da'Neel had become enjoyable to be around and an honor to train. The night he threw such angry words to Ob-Wan was attributed to what he said about being tired. Jinn hid back in his subconscious, a feeling he had of untrustworthiness and deceit when it came to the older boy. He wouldn't allow those thoughts to resurface especially after things had gone so well for them lately.   
  
"I see that look. You are enjoying having a padawan again my old friend. When Tia Da'Neel's time is up we will have to find you a young one."   
  
I don't know Mace. I have to deal with Obi-Wan and in that department I have done as poorly as what I have good with training Da'Neel. I am not sure I am up to training another apprentice straight out of initiate classes here. Too young for me I think now!!"   
  
" I don' think it is all that healthy to sit around waiting on a master to get seriously ill or injured so you can take his older padawan. No, it would be no good at all."   
  
" *SITH*, Mace I know that !!! I think I will just wait and see what happens."   
  
"How is Obi-Wan, by the way?"   
  
"Since that little episode with Owen's lucky rock, I don't think we have really spoken that much"   
  
"You don't think? Don't you know?"   
  
"We both just politely stay clear of each other and that is about it. We have not created a base line that would allow any kind of communication and I don't think either one of us is all that disappointed that we haven't."   
  
Mace surveyed his friend for a few moments making Qui-Gon feel increasingly uncomfortable.   
  
"What Mace, I know those wheels in your head attached to your brain is churning up something, so say it."   
  
"I would be the last person to criticize you on how to care for a young one, but don't you think it is not real conducive to try to raise a child Obi's age without any personal interaction. I mean he needs someone to talk too, to help him with his homework. Children need nurturing you know. We give love and our time to our apprentices blessed with the force and their lives have more directive than most children. Obi's been in three homes in twelve years. You don't even bother to take the time to find out how his work in class is going. His future is so much less clear than say, your padawan. He needs pointed in the right direction to adulthood not have his future thwarted because no one took the time to care if he even had one."   
  
Jinn pretended to take in the mock battle with his apprentice and the other, but his thoughts lay with what Mace said.   
  
"I suppose you are right. No, I know you are right. After that run-in I had with him, I never attempted to create any kind of connection with Obi-Wan. I got wrapped up with my new apprentice and hear I am. Maybe I will attempt to make an effort to reestablish some kind of communications with him."   
  
"I hope so. I can't imagine how miserable he feels."   
  
"Speaking of misery do you know I sometimes think his thoughts of misery and sadness bleed across my mind from his. I thought maybe from his connection with Owen. What do you think?"   
  
Qui-Gon was glad he had just blurted his concern out. He had wanted to discuss it with someone but never had the courage. He waited and watched for Mace's reaction. A sudden intact of air and Mace could only stare bewilderedly at his friend.   
  
"Did you mention this to Yoda?"   
  
"No, should I have?" The boy has no force abilities so he can't be forming a bond with me."   
  
Mace released the breath he had been holding. That had been his first thought, a *bond*, but Jinn quickly squashed that idea when he reminded the bald master that Obi was not force sensitive.   
  
"You are right. I forgot for a moment that he possessed no force abilities. Then maybe it is your quilt over being so hard and uncaring for him. You just *think* you can feel his misery because you are the reason for it."   
  
It sounded more accusatory than Mace meant it too, but he did think Qui-Gon had made the child's life more miserable by ignoring him.   
  
"I am not adding to his *misery*. He has food to eat and a roof over his head. He is getting a good education what more could he want?"   
  
"Maybe someone to care about him, not what he eats or what kind of education he gets, but to care about him as a person. It is called *compassion* my friend. LOOK. IT. UP. Now I must leave you. A meeting been called by the council. Something to do with transporting the antibiotic, tricin to the Outer Rim . There is a raging bacterial infection affecting the planets out there, especially the children and there is a critical need for the medicine. . The problem will come when the transport ship lands and the medication has to be protected from rogue thieves along the travel on land. Such a mess over there. There are some willing to sacrifice many for their treachery to overthrow the government. If they get their hands on the only thing that might keep the occupants of the planet from being killed off that would be a crucial bargaining chip to gain control of almost everything there."   
  
"See you later then and good luck with your meeting. Does sound like something the Jedi could be helpful with. and I will think about what you said. I mean…you know… about the boy…about Obi-Wan."   
  
"Do that Qui-Gon. I have always known you to be a fair and just man. Why one little boy has managed to change that I will never know. But I don't think are being anywhere near fair or just when you deal with Obi-Wan Kenobi."   
  
In another part of the temple Obi-Wan has been released from English class, a rough English class.  
  
#################   
  
//That does it. My instructor clearly insinuated I would not be able to keep up with the class just because I am not force sensitive. What did he say, something about their ability to learn so much faster. I'll show everyone. I am just going to go find a transport ship and hide on it today. Yes it will be today and then I don't have to worry about any old force power anyone has.//   
  
########Three hours later in temple chambers#######   
  
Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Tia Da'Neel stood before the council.   
  
"I am not sure why it has to be Tia and I that oversee the delivering of the medicine to the outer rim of the galaxy to. Alpha Teron. I do have a ward that I was told I could have time to establish a relationship with before we were called on a mission."   
  
"Urgent this is Qui-Gon. No other master has had this illness but you. Immune to it you are now. Padawan can not get it because of his race. Must have humanoid factors in body to get the illness .Now go you should."   
  
"What about Obi-Wan."   
  
"About what? Try to establish a working relationship you have not seen fit to do yet .Why now? Another couple of weeks will not harm a thing. Maybe give you time to think how to deal with one little boy it will. No, ship ready it is. Care for Obi-Wan I will get him this evening and take him my place , Comfortable he will be . Explain it to him I will Time you do not have. May the force be with you my padawan."   
  
With Master Yoda's last words, Jinn knew the decision would not be changed no matter how long he would argue his case. He bowed and returned the salutations.   
  
It was settled. Tia was ecstatic to get away from the temple and Obi-Wan. He had not been on a mission since his master had fallen ill. Now het hought he could prove himself to Master Jinn and only strengthened his place beside the master's side. The little snot of a brat, Kenobi tried to sabotage his place as an apprentice. That is how Tia thought of Obi-Wan, even though the argument that broke out between them was mostly his fault.   
  
###############On the transport ship##############   
  
"I wish they could have allocated us a little newer ship. One that didn't make so many creaking noise everything you increase its warp speed."   
  
Jinn smiled at his apprentice. He sensed a little fear in Tia of the ship not making their destiny.   
  
"It will be fine. I have been piloting this ship since I was a young Knight. I know it well".   
  
"That's what I am afraid of Master. You have just collaborated my suspicions that this is an ancient antique relic of a ship."   
  
Jinn's brow wrinkled from a deep frown with that remark. His apprentice just alluded to the fact, he thought his new master as old, maybe even relic-like.   
  
################   
  
Under the small cot of the ship in the small room used for sleeping, Obi-Wan lay flat on his belly and tried not to sneeze.   
  
//Someone forgot to clean under the beds. There is enough dust under here to choke me to death.//   
  
Obi-Wan quit worrying about the dust when he heard the engines being engaged and powered up for the ship's departure.   
  
He knew it would go somewhere because when he entered the temple hangar where their ships were housed, he overheard one of the mechanics said he had to check it over because it was going out today.   
  
He was right. Obi-Wan felt the jolt as they took off. He felt the increased pressure as it forced him against the floor until they got into outer space. His ears had popped with the increased pressure from entering outer space. Now he thought he was hearing things.   
  
//That sounded just like Mr. Qui-Gon talking up front. Nay….. it couldn't be, could it????//  
  
Obi-Wan tried to thwart a dreaded sneeze attack as he focused on the two up front deep in a conversation. The first voice he herd certainly sounded like Mr. Qui-Gon but when Obi-Wan heard the second more distinct voice that rang through the entire ship with a whining sound that matched the rickety ship's engine, he was positive of the identities of the two piloting the ship. He slapped his forehead in disgust with himself when he clearly recognized the voice of Tia Da'Neel. .   
  
//I can't believe I have gotten on a ship with Mr. Qui-Gon and that ass of an apprentice Da'Neel. But where are they going? We left Coruscant but to where and why. He didn't even tell me he was going. I suppose it wasn't important to let his ward know that his guardian would be away on a trip or mission or whatever. //  
  
Obi-Wan let his hurt at being forgotten overtake him for only a second. He quickly brought his thoughts back to the present. He was certainly in a bad predicament. For whatever reason, Qui-Gon left the temple and Obi-Wan made the stupid mistake of getting on the one ship he never wanted to be on, with his guardian.   
  
//If I can keep hidden and make my escape after they have gotten off the ship, everything will work out.//   
  
Had he been able too, he would released the moan that swelled in his throat. He no sooner said to himself he could stay under the cot hidden until the two up front got off the ship, when the urge to *GO* hit him with such intensity he thought there might be an accident.   
  
//Must be my imagination. Why when I think I can't move out from under here do I decide I need to use the fresher? I can hold it, I have no other choice.//   
  
His urge was immediately quelled for a moment when he heard Da'Neel's voice. It wasn't just his voice that drew his attention. The apprentice spoke his name. Obi strained harder to hear what he had to say about him. Even more interesting, Obi-Wan thought, would be Jinn's response to what Da' Neel said. Obi was really curious about what the man thought of him. Although he felt he had a real good idea, he wanted to hear it from Jinn himself.   
  
"May I ask you a question about Obi-Wan, Master?"   
  
"I can't promise you I can answer it but I will if I think I can."   
  
"How did you get stuck with the little brat?. He did prove himself to be a little thief."   
  
Jinn frowned at his padawan. He hoped that Da'Neel had kept that part about Obi to himself and hadn't carried the news all over the temple. He didn't want to be reminded of it. It helped him deal with Obi-Wan better. To his astonishment and a touch of guilt, he realized he really hadn't done anything to help or hinder the relationship with Obi-Wan.   
  
//I must have held his thievery against him more than I thought.//   
  
"While I can't say why Obi-Wan did what he did. I have to believe it had something to do with his cousin, Owen; maybe another memento of him or something. I don't however, think he went about it the right way To steal is to steal no matter what the reasons. As far as getting stuck with him. I suppose you can call it that. He would have been put in an orphanage. I did not do it for him, I did it for his mother and for my former apprentice that is all. I had hoped to be fair with him but as time passes I am not sure I can do that. Maybe when I return I can try again."   
  
" Why exert the effort only to find your time wasted on him. There are several more than decent orphanages he could go too, or a foster home that needs someone to help with the chores. Couldn't he be put there?"   
  
As bad as he had gotten along with Obi-Wan, Jinn cringed at the very thought of him being in an orphanage or even being away from him. He was a little surprised he did not feel the emptiness of being separated from Obi-Wan. He knew from growing experience that he was in touch with the boy mentally more than he should be and could not reason why.   
  
It scared him to think about it so he didn't. Just that simple. Nevertheless, Da'Neel saw fit to bring him up and now his thoughts stayed on the little boy. Still he did not feel any remorse about leaving him. There was a familiar calmness and comfortable feeling that wrapped its self around Master Jinn.   
  
//It almost feels like he is close by. Its that feeling I get when he comes home from class and is in the dining room or hiding in the bedroom. He just *FEELS* so very near.//   
  
Jinn hated to admit it, but when Obi-Wan came home for the evening he did experience a certain comfortable relaxed feeling about him being home even though he didn't want to be conducting a conversation with him.   
  
"Master were did you go? I don't think you were aware of anything I said lastly."   
  
"I am sorry Padawan. What did you say? I was in deep thought."   
  
Qui-Gon did not offer to tell Da' Neel what he thoughts were.   
  
"I said, don't you think it would be better to send him away? You and he clearly don't get along and I doubt you will be able to trust him again."   
  
The words about Obi hurt the master. As bad as he thought he wanted away from Obi-Wan the feeling was worse when he thought of actually losing him forever. It was beginning to get more difficult to decipher his true feelings for the boy.   
  
Jinn was yet again interrupted from his thoughts but not by Da' Neel. A quick sputter of the main engine and then a jolting thrust forward and the engine at least one of them went dead in the middle of outer space.   
  
Obi-Wan had been listening to all that was going on . The words cut like a knife into the little one but he vowed not to cry. He also was starting to feel ill. Today should have been the day for his hydro spray shot and Jinn had not given it to him yet.   
  
Obi just assumed he had forgotten although Jinn had left instruction for Yoda, but Yoda would find out later his instructions would go ignored when they found out Obi was gone.   
  
Obi-Wan felt the sudden jerk of the ship as the first engine cut out and tried to restart but his because his infrequent trips on a space craft, had no way of knowing what the jerking was. He certainly didn't suspect engine failure. He thought it might just be part of flying the old bucket of a ship as he saw it.   
  
Another stop and start stutter of the other failing engine. It cut out only to restart again.   
  
Da' Neel eyes grew large with fear. He knew he didn't like the old ship from the beginning and now he liked it even less. It was horrifically evident that they would crash and crash soon. The Padawan's stomach flipped over as he battled the bile that threatened to come up, its vile taste flooded his mouth before he got control of his nausea.   
  
Qui-Gon with his quick thinking, headed for the nearest planet. Not much of one, a jungle filled swamp land that few dared to inhabit. To be honest with himself he did not exactly know who inhabited the almost deserted wasteland of a planet. It didn't matter though. They could not pick and choose where they wanted to land. The closest planet and that was it, if they were to survive this at all. They choice made for them by the failing of both engines prompted the master to turn his attention to trying to maneuver the safest *landing* possible..   
  
The ship's last engine made another stutter stop and then completely cut out.   
  
They had reached the atmosphere of that particular planet and that is where they would have to land. *Land* was a kind word for what was about to happen. They would crash. Jinn did manage some control and with the hydraulic systems acting as a partial breaking mechanism for the ship he slowed it down. It still would be a crash landing but hopefully they would survive.   
  
"Buckle up this will be rough ride Padawan."   
  
Unbeknownst to Jinn this crash had the potential to be much more catastrophic than he could imagine. Obi-Wan Kenobi lay under the cot, unprotected from the crash landing which soon would occur.   
  
Obi-Wan would not have the benefit of the added protection of a crash helmet or the security of being buckled tightly in a seat with a safety belt as the two up front had. His body would suffer the full impact of the crash landing unprotected and definitely not tethered to one spot. He would be free to be thrown about the ship with every rough jolt sustained.   
  
The young one felt the transport twist and turn before it made its final descent to the planet below. Its speed was too fast and in turn caused a sudden lack of oxygen to the occupants' bodies. Obi-Wan tried to shake the effects of the too-rapid gravitational pull that restricted his blood flow to the brain. The three aboard would never know how hard the impact of their landing was. Obi fell into unconsciousness as quickly as his two companions in the cock-pit did……….…………  
  
PEACE ewen 


	5. A Bond That Almost Isn't

Qui-Gon dusted himself off and checked the growing lump on his forehead. He doubted he passed out from the control panel when it flew up and hit him in his face. He knew the lack of oxygen caused them both, master and apprentice to pass out and for that he was grateful. He patiently waited until his apprentice emptied the mid-meal on the jungle ground. The young man was embarrassed at being so terrified of the crash that the lingering effects of his fear was to upchuck.   
  
Jinn studied the broken vehicle. Sparks still flew from the mechanics of it and the master realized they stood too close. He gently took his padawan by the arm and pulled him further away.   
  
"We should move back. The fuel is leaking out from the busted gas tank and it might just ignite from those sparks. The entire ship will blow up in flames."   
  
Da'Neel continued to stare at the ship and then a thought came to the young man.   
  
"Master where did you say we were?"   
  
"I don't think I ever did Padawan."   
  
"Well could you tell me now?"   
  
Jinn hesitated. His apprentice had already vomited because of his fear. He couldn't think of what he might do next when he found out where they had the misfortune or fortune to land on. He supposed it was just a matter of one's point of view. However he felt when Da'Neel knew where they were he might have another upchucking spell.   
  
"We are on Yavin 4 Padawan."   
  
"Holy sith Master!!! This is the *Dark Lord's playground.*"   
  
"Your mouth padawan, watch it. Allow me to correct you. It was once considered the Dark One's playground or hideout. It had been rumored that the once thought extinct Massassi, the original native to Yavin 4 had returned to claim their land. A primitive bunch to say the least but either way the sith or Massassi, if they are here and we are found we could be in a great deal of trouble."   
  
Jinn hesitated a moment to look at the ship.   
  
"We should leave in case the ship was tracked during its crash. Wouldn't want to be surprised by either group. I suppose we should count ourselves lucky though."   
  
Jinn remembered the lucky rock in his pocket that once belonged to his now dead padawan.   
  
"Crash landing on a place like this forsaken place is not what I call luck Master Jinn."   
  
The padawan seemed a little put out by his master's comments. He saw no luck in their situation.   
  
Qui-Gon looked at his padawan and could only shake his head.   
  
//When he started that fight with a child I questioned him and his trustworthiness and now even more. Does he not know how lucky he is? He shouldn't be complaining at a time like this. //  
  
"Yes padawan, you are lucky because you were able to walk away from that mangled metal mess. Look at it long and hard and tonight during meditation you better thank the force and all that it is for saving your life. Right now it might question doing so with your attitude as it is."   
  
Qui-Gon reached down in his pocket and felt the lucky rock. It seemed encased by some kind of fiery heat. So much so, it nearly burnt the Jedi master as he rolled it between two of his fingers.   
  
He started to walk away and Da'Neel could only solemnly follow him. His ego bruised by the chastisement of his master's words.   
  
Qui-Gon made it a few feet beyond the ship when he seemed drawn back to it for some unknown reason. He had yet again an unexplained urge to hold the now dangerously hot rock. As he reached into a pocket a warning through the force came to the master.   
  
There was one problem. The force presented Master Jinn with two warnings at one time. He was alerted that he and his apprentice had been surrounded by an enemy force and secondly the force thought it imperative for him to return to the hull of the ship. Not just back to it. As he felt the rising heat that emanated from the rock, he got a direct order from the force to not only go back, but go into the ship.   
  
For whatever reason the force wanted him to do it, Jinn would. He never questioned a message from force and this time would be no different. He was concerned about the warning of being stalked but no matter. Either direction he went, to the ship or away from it, they had already been found out. It would not matter now.   
  
Padawan Da'Neel could only stand with his mouth hung open and watch his master return from where he said he must move away from.   
  
"Master I think that hit on your head has rattled you in some way. You just told me to walk away from the crash site and not toward it."   
  
Jinn kept walking back to the remains of their space ship. He even put a little hop in his step but never turned around as he spoke to his apprentice.   
  
The only noise in the jungle background was the rustling of his Jedi robe as he continued going back from where he just came.// No matter.// The robes would have to be discarded very soon because of the soaring temperatures on Yavin. That was the sudden thought that occured to the master as he walked; the rising temperature and the added heat from his robe.   
  
"That I did Padawan, that I did. But it seems the force has other plans, I did not know until now. I have to go back."   
  
"Master are you positive you haven't suffered a concussion or something? Why go back to nothing?"   
  
Still the master kept walking and Da'Neel feared he would lose him so he tried to keep up. Master Jinn tried to calm the young man down but he did not turn around to a address his apprentice face to face. There wasn't time..   
  
"I am fine Tia, really. The force has directed me back to the ship and that is where I must go. I don't think it would be wise that you wait here on me. It seems we have several pair of eyes following our every move."   
  
Now Tia Da'Neel was really worried. He had a dazed master that didn't know what he was doing and if he hadn't totally lost his mind and was right, they were being stalked.   
  
//Listening to the force, * sure*. He's had his bell rung. He definitely is not thinking clearly.//   
  
"Being followed? Shouldn't we do something Qui-Gon?"   
  
"*Master* Qui-Gon to you. Remember that padawan and no, there seems to be nothing we can do until they show themselves."   
  
Another sudden jar form the force and Jinn hastened his pace. The reason for going back, still remained unclear to the master. He only hoped the force would tell him the reason by the time he reached the ship.   
  
Had either of the Jedi taken the time to look up they would have seen the giant plume of smoke rise in the air. Although the ship had not blown up yet, the sparks had started a fire.   
  
When Master Jinn got to the crash site the force hit him with such power he lost his balance and almost fell. In that moment he started in a dead run toward the ship.   
  
Da'Neel tried to stop his master. He thought he had suffered a brain injury or else why would someone in their right mind try to reenter a crashed ship but was on fire and just about to blow up?   
  
Jinn managed to easily sidestep his apprentice's grasp and made his way to the ship. Overwhelming fear gripped the master, although he was still unsure why. It seemed imperative that he go in that ship and look around   
  
//Look around for what?//   
  
Even as he questioned his own sanity at what he was about to do, he continued on, determined to go the space ship. Just as he got to the door, an unseen force stopped him. At first Master Jinn thought it was the force of good that had stopped him for another unknown reason but he soon found the reason for the force hold.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn And his apprentice found themselves surrounded by translucent figures, twenty of them. Jinn knew from the history of the planet their were the Massassi, original settlers on this moon, Yavin. They seemed to float about a foot off the ground. They had a firm hold of some kind of force on both of them.   
  
"Master, what do they want?"   
  
"I don't think they have told us that yet Tia."   
  
Jinn's padawan was getting very tired of his master's dry humor and it was dry if one could be humorous at a time likes this.   
  
"I can't move."   
  
"Seems neither of us can."   
  
Jinn found it almost amusing to tease his apprentice. He was beginning to learn this Jedi had a lot of pent up fears about everything. His attention turned back to the reason he was at the ship in the first place.   
  
The strange floating being in front of him spoke.   
  
"Master Jinn I can't let you go in there. It will explode in just a few minutes. You will be killed."   
  
"How do you know my name and how do you know it will explode?"   
  
"Doesn't take a genius Master Jinn, as soon as the fire meets that trail of fuel then BOOM!!"   
  
Qui-Gon could here bits of controlled laughter from a couple of other Massassi.   
  
"As for knowing your name, my commander or should I say my *master* is very familiar with it. I understand you and he have an ongoing... Oh I don't know... let's say ongoing rivalry. I just despise the word *argument*. It sounds so.. so barbaric."   
  
"Your master, just who would that be?"   
  
Jinn could not imagine who or what was meant by a master that he knew and had evidently had some sort of disagreement with. Qui-Gon had made a great many friends during his tenure as a Jedi master but he had also managed to create a great many that hated him as well. He had always heard the Massassi never aligned themselves with any other sentient being. So the man's words seemed not to fit the overhaul character of his species..   
  
"Listen I will speak with your master after I have gone back in the ship. You must release me."   
  
"I'm sorry but my *Master* has instructed me to bring you unharmed to him and I plan to do just that. Why go back in there anyway? Is there another crew member? I was told there would only be two on the ship."   
  
//Who told him anything? //  
  
As intriguing and mysterious as this was getting, Master Jinn knew time was running out. The force, his force of good had not told him *why* he had to go back in but he had enough trust in the force that hopefully he would find what he was supposed to do once there.   
  
With all the power he had in him he used *his* force to break the invisible hold on him. It worked. He did not have time to explain and he left Tia where he was, still trussed up by the invisible grip equal to the Jedi force hold, *almost*. Right before his feet hit the top step he was abruptly and painfully stopped. Well, he was stopped quite finitely by an incapacitating blow to the head.   
  
Qui-Gon woke up about five minutes later to find himself being dragged away by two of the translucent figures. As he massaged the second growing lump on his head, his thought of his quest the force had sent him on; to go back in the ship.   
  
Suddenly a loud explosion was heard as it shook the ground he was standing on. Qui-Gon dizzily turned his head to see the transport ship fly up in the air, part by broken part. A pain as fierce as any he had ever known ripped through his entire being, rendering the revived Jedi master unconscious once again…………………  
  
Padawan Tia Da'Neel looked out of the small cell that was not only equipped with bars, but electrodes of some kind of force inhibiting factor intertwined with those bars, rendering both he and Master Jinn's force abilities useless. He also knew that the electrodes carried a mighty shock to them if they were touched. Without thinking of the consequences and before Jinn could yell his warning, he tried and found out the *hard way*, from hands on experience..   
  
With a sigh of failure he stood in the middle of the cell, arms crossed, foot tapping and a look of contriteness as he stared at his master who calmly, oh... so... calmly sat on the edge of a small cot provided them. The Padawan assumed the mantle of Master or so it appeared.   
  
"May I ask you something Master Jinn, was this part of your plan? I you said we should get away from the ship only to turn back to the ship which allowed us to be captured. Was *it* some sick sense of humor of yours?. Was it your plan to have us captured?"   
  
Jinn held his smile in. The young man was a testy one. He wondered if he spoke so deisrespectfuly to his true master when she oversaw to his training. He had a feeling that he did and that was why he was so comfortable about doing it to Jinn. A serious mistake that Qui-Gon would take care of when they returned to the temple, if they ever did.   
  
They had been in the cell for a little over two hours and Qui-Gon still could not shake a sick feeling that had embedded its self deeply within him. Why did it matter if the ship blew up, he thought. To begin with the force drew him to something within the destroyed ship. He would have liked to found out the mystery behind the force sending him back to a useless ship and in a way Da' Neel was right. Master Jinn had been so absorbed with the mission the force had for him, he carelessly ignored the inevitable; their capture for he knew the Massassi were close when he took it upon himself to return to the ship.   
  
I suppose I will never know what I was meant to find on that ship. However, why do I have such a feeling of doom like something is lost that I can't replace? I couldn't have left anything behind that was that important to me. I didn't bring anything with me, did I?   
  
He felt for the rock in his pocket. It's temperature cooled to normal and it lay dormant, no sign of force power in it now.   
  
That's another mystery. Why did the rock seem to come to life back there? The warning from the force must have sent a surge through it but why Owen's rock? I have never had to use a conduit for the force to reach me before.   
  
"Master Jinn are you back in your own thoughts again? Do you think I could get some kind of an answer from you?"   
  
"Padawan, if nothing else you were blessed with a mouth on you. One that could get you in great trouble with me if the tone is not tempered and the words not so condescending. I can assure you I had no intention of getting captured. Now that we are, we will have to wait and see what the *master * wants of us."   
  
"For now? Well what would you suggest we do for now? I suppose meditate on the inevitability of our own deaths."   
  
"While I would not have chosen exactly those words, yes I think the best thing we can do is meditate and seek calm through the force."   
  
"Excuse me Master Jinn if I care to ignore your suggestion. There is no way I am going to be calm, trapped like a wild animal in this contraption."   
  
Qui-Gon was about to reprimand the apprentice again for his disrespectfulness when just outside the cell came an eerily familiar voice.   
  
"Why Master, have you lost so much power within the Jedi order that a lowly padawan can say what he wants to you? Would you have me correct the rude arogant padawan for you? I had heard you had taken no apprentice after Owen. Yes, little Owen, my predecessor. This one is too old for you to have taken; belong to someone else or did he just accompany you?"   
  
Da' Neel was livid with anger. He, unlike Qui-Gon did not know who this dark looking character was. He resented being spoken too in such a manner.   
  
"I don't know who you are but what passes between my * master* and I is none of your concern."   
  
"Oh my bully of a little fellow isn't it? Should I be impressed. Better tell him to keep in line Jinn. My own master will not tolerate the mouth on that one."   
  
"SHUT UP Padawan. Maybe you never met him so I will introduce you. This is my former apprentice before Owen, Xanatos, Xanatos Crion."   
  
The name rang bells for the apprentice. This rogue Jedi was famous. The girls at the temple thought him some dark hero. Even though it was rumored he turned to the dark side, the mystery surrounding him, made Xanatos even more seductive and enticing to gossip about.   
  
"XANATOS?"   
  
Da' Neel was hardly able to get his name out, with the gulping breaths that he took.   
  
Laughter rang through the hall of the cell room. "Oh, so you "have" heard of me. I had heard that I had acquired a sort of reputation at the temple. I am quite the idol there with giggling little female padawans that don't comprehend truly what the dark side entails. I could easily gut them with my saber and they idolize me. Tsk, Tsk, Master Jinn, the council should really weed those out you know?? I wouldn't think they would make a good Jedi knight, but then again I could be wrong. *Your* Master Yoda felt I would never amount to anything and look, I am the apprentice to the strongest person alive blessed in the dark force which carries with it so much more power and strength than the force of light you fight for. Yes in years to come *your* Master Yoda and all the Jedi for that matter will know my strength."   
  
" And your weaknesses, will we be allowed to know them as well Xanatos? You weakness for power, your desire for fame, and your misplaced ideology that in someway you are more important than those who follow the light within the force and not worship the dark. You yourself may very well learn a lesson in all this. You may learn that your position as the apprentice to the dark lord is just that, second best,. You will never reach your ultimate goal of being the one first in superiority in anything. NOW!! What do you want Xanatos? I mean if you are finished with your bragging about you reputation among little giggly school girls, and your station in life as a *helper* to the dark lord with no chance of advancing further than what you are now, what exactly is it you want?"   
  
Xanatos successfully hid the growing anger he had developed for his former master. Jinn had pointed out a couple of facts such as Xani always being second to Sidious that Xani himself did not care for. His old master had managed to find a weak part in his plan and use it.   
  
"Me, I want nothing. I was sent down here by my master to see what *you* want on our world. You are the one to *drop in*…let's say uninvited. Save your speeches for your little Jedi padawans. I have no need of them. I know who I am now and I very much like it."   
  
Xani smiled widely at the pun he had just made, dropped in.   
  
"Xanatos, in case you were not briefed about this, by our captors the Massassi, we crashed. That is all."   
  
"Master Jinn do you expect believe such a lame excuse?"   
  
"Did you not see the ship?"   
  
"Yes, and I still think it is some ingenious plan of yours to make your way here for my master."   
  
Qui-Gon knew *who* Xanatos' master was. //Always two there are, no more no less.// He let his mind go over the little speech Yoda so often gave him when he was on a mission in search of the sith. Xani wasn't buying the truth that he was not in search of Sidious, but had stumbled onto him anyway.   
  
"Listen Jinn, I have already alerted my master of you abilities. Most Jedi, *we* could take down with no problem. I suppose that is why Master Yoda sent his best. But you will find my master is the best at what he does as well."   
  
"Master Jinn, I insist you tell me what his master does or better yet who is he?"   
  
"SILENCE DA' NEEL."   
  
"Always so short tempered Master Jinn." Xanatos halted his words and thought back to when he was the apprentice to Master Jinn, then continued. "But never with me. No, I think had you incorporated some of those qualities of stern discipline with me, I might have turned out better, actually made it to knighthood. However, you made it so easy for me to turn to the dark. Nothing I did, no matter how wrong, fell on my shoulders for accountability, when it was found out. You found a reason to justify everything I did, no matter how wrong it was. In your eyes I was blameless and pure of light, never capable of doing the wrong that was right there before you. The truth was, I was more than capable I thrived on it."   
  
Jinn winced as if in pain . Xanatos was right. He spoiled Xani, idolized him, A dangerous thing for a master to do and Jinn felt he was indeed the reason for Xani's inability to continue to knighthood.   
  
Nevertheless, Qui-Gon would accept the blame for Xanatos' failure at knighthood, but he would not allow himself to take the blame for Xanatos' turn to the dark side. That part of his failure was his own, Jinn thought.   
  
While Da'Neel remained silent, he was angry. He still was ignorant to the name of Xani's master. Right now he wasn't worried about it, but when the dark lord walked in Qui-Gon thought his new padawan would swallow his tongue.   
  
"AWE! Master Jinn we meet again."   
  
Did the room seem colder, was there a darkness that followed Xani's master and settled over them? Even without the force they could feel the effects in the room Darth Sidious brought with him when he walked in with a flowing black robe, lined with deep red silk. His presence demanded attention. The apprentice could not help but stare at the evil one.   
  
As Darth Sidious stepped forward to get a better look at his captives, Xanatos faded to the back by the hall door where one of Sidious red guard had just walked in and without interrupting the powerful one, called Xanatos toward him   
  
Jinn raised and eyebrow and let his attention go toward Xanatos, instead of the dark lord. Da' Neel on the other hand was mesmerized by seeing his first sith and could not break his gaze away from Darth Sidious.   
  
Darth Sidious thought it humorous and it drew a little chuckle from him at looked at Jinn, only to find Qui-Gon had broken his stare at him to see what went on at the door.   
  
Darth Sidious turned to see his new apprentice, Xanatos stomp angrily back to him. His anger not directed at Sidious but at his former master as he shot daggers with his look toward Jinn. Once there he gained some composure bowed respectfully to his *master* and relayed the message, to both Sidious and Jinn.   
  
"It would seem Master Jinn tried to pull a fast one on us my master. He has even outdone himself, I would say. He certainly fooled me. And I know him quite well but I must have underestimated him. Please forgive me."   
  
Xanatos ceremoniously bowed his forgiveness and Sidious actually affectionately touched his apprentice's shoulder to signal his understanding and forgiveness.   
  
Jinn had no idea what his former apprentice meant.   
  
"What are you talking about Xanatos?"   
  
"Claim ignorance when all else fails. Is that right Master Jinn? You told us there were only two of you on the ship. You lied. I told my new master that Jedi never lie??"   
  
Da' Neel looked quizzically at his master who in turn looked just as dumbfounded at him. Neither of them had any idea of what Xanatos referred too.   
  
Darth Sidious held up his hand, to stop everyone from speaking.   
  
"What do you refer too?"   
  
Xanatos bent very near his master and whispered in his ear. The dark lord's eyes lit up with anger.   
  
"I don't like being fooled Master Jinn. Someone will pay for this."   
  
"What in the *galaxy* are you referring too Xanatos? At least tell me that."   
  
Anger flared in the raven-colored eyes of Xanaots Crion.   
  
When he spoke to Jinn he did it through gritted teeth with so much anger, spittle spewed out of his mouth along with his words.   
  
"Oh, I can do better than that Master Jinn. I will not only tell you, I will show you as well. "   
  
He walked to the outside hall door where the guard remained and when he opened the door he pulled a small figure of a child with him. Whimpers from stifled cries and low moans escaped from the small one as he was dragged mercilessly by Xanatos, closer to the cell.   
  
The small captive was evidently in a great deal of pain. Jinn felt some of it even through the tempered force its self as Xani caused even more pain by his rough handling of him or her. At that time Qui-Gon could not tell because of the unrecognizable condition the young one was in.   
  
Jinn caught his breath. At first he did not know who the child was. He certainly would have never dreamed who he recognized it to be. It was his ward, covered in blood and soot. He was also barefooted, accentuated by the scores of oozing blisters on the top of his fire-scorched feet, his clothing ripped to shreds from the explosion of the ship. A question in the form of one word; a name, barely audible as it tumbled from Jinn's lips, "Obi-Wan?"………………  
  
"I am waiting Master Jinn. Would you care to explain this one to my master? Did you think to make a mockery of Darth Sidious? Did you think he could get away? Why is he so important to you that according to the Massassi you were willing to risk your own life to return to the ship when you realized it was about to blow up?"   
  
Jinn could not even fathom why the child was on board and he didn't know he was even there or did he?   
  
Why would the force lead me to him. He is not force sensitive. Was it just to save a child's life? Yes that must be it because Obi is not blessed with force powers.   
  
"Which one of your numerous questions would you have me answer first, Xanatos? For your information, I had absolutely no idea the child was on the ship. He was to be back at the temple, under Master Yoda's care."   
  
Darth Sidous interrupted the master this time.   
  
"And just who is he? Lucky to be alive he is, but explain his connection to you?"   
  
"He is the cousin to my former apprentice, He died while on a mission."   
  
Jinn was rudely interrupted yet again but now it was Xanatos' turn.   
  
"Is he here to replace his cousin as an apprentice. Is he so like your old one that you wanted this relative of Owen? Another thing Master Jinn, you can not have two apprentices and that annoying little *snit* claims to be your apprentice."   
  
"No Xanatos, he is not to replace Owen. He couldn't even if I wanted him too. He is not force sensitive. I am his guardian and nothing more. I took him to care for to keep him out of an orphanage, nothing more. Must I reiterate it to you? I had no idea he was on that ship. He must have been making an attempt to run away from the temple, from me."   
  
The last words spoken was more in a whisper as Master Jinn realized what he said. Obi-Wan was miserable enough to try to run away from the only place he had a chance to live. He must have been very a miserable child to do that, thought the Jedi master..   
  
Xanatos' interest increased with the knowledge that if Jinn spoke the truth,there was another besides himself that couldn't wait to get out from under Master Jinn's thumb.   
  
"From you? Now, now Master Jinn, I wonder what you did to the child to make him want to leave you? "   
  
A thunderous laughter escaped the former Jedi and even Darth Sidious found it humorous, but not enough to laugh.   
  
Sidious held his hand up again to halt the chatter. The other hand was used to unlock the cell and Xani threw the little one straight at Master Jinn. Qui-Gon caught the boy and tried to avoid causing more pain to him. It was impossible though. He could here low agonizing moans of pain escape the lips of the nearly unconscious boy as he landed hard against the master's body. A low scream was heard again and Obi lost any consciousness that held him.   
  
"I will settle all this later. It is time for my mid-meal. Something will be sent down to you Master Jinn and I will also send some bandages and a basin of water. Clean the child up. I want to see what this one looks like; This little one that would cause a Master to risk his own life to save him, yet you claim he is virtually nothing to you. Come along Xanatos. I don't want my food to get cold. We have anytime we like to deal with these three. They certainly aren't going anywhere."   
  
As soon as the sith left, Jinn lifted Obi-Wan to the bed and waited for supplies to help the child.   
  
He was able to assess the boy's injuries to a certain degree and that in its self was surprising. Normally he would not be able to use the force to check an injured person if they too weren't force sensitive as well.   
  
Obi-Wan looked worse than he was. The worst of his injuries were the top of his feet which from the looks of them had suffered third degree burns. Some of the blisters had bled before forming; a sign that the burns were deep and painful. Qui-Gon brushed the boy's hair back. While not as spiked as a padawan cut and he wore no braid, Jinn could see familiar features and reminders of his dead padawan.   
  
They were not brothers but resemblances were there. That made the master more determined to see that he did not fail this boy as he had his apprentice. At least that is what he assumed made him want to care for the child in front of him. As Obi-Wan rolled in pain, Jinn felt jolts of that pain within his own body. He did not even try to understand it. His focus now was strictly on making his little ward more comfortable.   
  
//He will live but it will be hellacious torture he goes through while the burns heal. If only he had the force. If I could put him in a healing trance, his healing time would be so much less and so much more comfortable for him.//   
  
It only took minutes for two red guards to return with the things Jinn needed to tend to Obi-Wan. Included in the things were some bacta patches, a basin of water, cleaning cloths, and lastly there was an oversized night shirt for Obi-Wan to put on. However, Jinn had to get the blood and soot cleaned from his abused and pained little body and the burns and cuts cleaned and dressed.   
  
Obi finally managed to open one eye, the other swollen shut from taking a hit from something during the crash.   
  
He reached out and touched the front of Master Jinn's tunic   
  
"Sick Mr..Qui-Gon. Medicine…"   
  
At first, the Jedi mistook the words as delirium. Surely Obi-Wan did not know he had been injured and wrongly assumed the pain he was feeling was from being ill, not injured."   
  
Qui-Gon took the smaller hand in his two large ones and soothingly spoke to him.   
  
"No Obi-Wan, you are not sick. You have been injured in the crash of our transport ship. Now be still. I will have you fixed up in a few minutes."   
  
Qui-Gon started the job of removing the ripped and burnt tunics. As he did he could see burns less deep than the ones on his feet but still could cause a lot of pain for a little boy.   
  
"Obi very carefully and slowly shook his head no."   
  
"My medicine. Sick I am sick…"   
  
Qui-Gon started to reassure the child that he suffered an injury and not an illness when he suddenly understood Obi-Wan's words.   
  
//The medicine. He was to have his hydro spray medication today. I can't replace it for I don't even know what was in it, what it was for exactly. I should never have agreed to Selena's request for the very problem I deal with now. How can I possibly even attempt to get medication I can not tell Sidious or Xanatos what it is. They probably wouldn't help anyway, but I should have seen to it I knew what he took.//   
  
Now he would not be able to get it at all. Jinn did not have any with him because he didn't expect to have Obi-Wan with him.   
  
Master Jinn laid his hands on Obi's bare chest and an amazing thing happened. He could only attribute it to a miracle for he was unaware of the truth about his ward. He felt the force's healing powers surge from his hands into the child.   
  
//How? Why? Obi-Wan can not be using the force healing. He has no midiclorians in his blood. This is impossible and yet it is happening. While the healing energies transmitted to Obi-Wan from me is not strong it is there all the same. Any healing force will help him right now, no matter how samall it is. Any comfort I can lend him through the force, no matter how strange and unusual it is I will gladly take.//   
  
His thoughts quickly returned to the *now* when Da'Neel spoke.   
  
"I thought they were bringing us food. They got the stuff the kid needed but where is my food?"   
  
Qui-Gon did not want to alarm Obi-Wan with his loud voice which right now he would really have liked to use on his apprentice.   
  
"Da' Neel I wish you would SHUT UP. Your selfish attitude is unreal and unneeded at the time. I am going to attempt a healing trance and I do not want you to interrupt with worry for yourself or your stomach."   
  
"Da' Neel stood there wide-eyed and indignant at his new master's words.   
  
"You have to be kidding. You can't use a healing trance on him. He can't recirpicate by receiving the force with no force powers of his own. You are insane. Now I know the bump on your head has rattled your brains.   
  
"Padawan, unless you would like for me to put a force hold in the form of a gag on your big mouth, I think you should shut up. I will do what I must. At least I can make an attempt. His entire family is blessed with the force. Maybe there is some residual force within him, just not found yet."   
  
Jinn quietly spoke the words but Da' Neel knew well the anger behind them and slumped to the floor to sit and wait quietly for his food.   
  
//Let the old guy do what he will. It is a stupid idea and will render nothing but exhaustion for Master Jinn. That dumb little kid couldn't have any force abilities in him. It would have shown its self by now.//   
  
Obi-Wan, though not totally aware of what was going on, willingly opened himself up further than he had to anyone ever, without even realizing what was happening. He felt a nudge to his mind, felt the warmth of Qui-Gon's hands as they lay pressed softly against his chest, and again without his knowledge of what it was, felt the force through the healing trance.   
  
From the tips of the big JedI's fingers, came feather light charges of soothing comfort. It not only abated the pain, it healed the abrasions and bruises suffered by the little boy... Those little healing *zingers*, each one of them carried a little more healing within them every time.   
  
Obi-Wan, still semiconscious felt like he floated on a bed of soft billowy clouds that was as *comfy* as to cushion each and every little bruise, cut, or burn on his once pain-riddled body..   
  
His feet, oh, he thought his feet would never escape the hell of the fierce burning sensation on their tops, but that too eased from unbearable to tolerable. The soreness and stiffness his little body had received as part of the abuse from the ship's tumbling him over and over, released its nasty grip on him. They were not as rigid and more pliable. He could actually bend his knees now.   
  
Obi-Wan was willing to stay this way forever, wrapped in the comfort and safety of the force, but was quickly pulled out of all of that when he heard his guardian speak to him. No, not spoken words but words sent to his mind, which startled the little one. He reached out and Qui-Gon took the pleading little hand that waved in mid-air to be taken for reassurance.   
  
//I am not sure how we are able to do this Obi. However I have established a bond of sorts to lead you through a healing trance.//   
  
Obi was still not awake to the outside world around him.   
  
//Mr. Qui-Gon did I do alright?"   
  
Qui-Gon hesitated and then kinda smiled a little to himself   
  
//Oh, you mean the healing trance? Yes, you excepted it quite well little one. Enough so that a great deal of your injuries have started to heal. //  
  
Typical for a young boy Obi's age, the dread of being in trouble now that the immense pain had been quelled, popped into his mind.   
  
//Am I in trouble Mr. Qui-Gon?//   
  
Qui-Gon for now, had no plans to even release the child's hand let alone consider a proper punishment for running away.   
  
//By rights you should be young one, for running away. However I think your punishment has already be allocated to you by your injuries suffered in the crash. I think we can put that out of heads right now. It is not the time to think about that, think about healing.//   
  
//O.K. Mr. Qui-Gon. But if it is alright I will put the worry away about my punishnment for running away, but I don't want to put you out of my mind. Must I?//   
  
Again Master Jinn hesitated and had to think through what the boy said then he understood. He liked the comfort that Jinn provided by being in his mind and he was unwilling to let go of that comfort or the outward comfort afforded him by holding the Jedi master's hand.   
  
//I will be with you as long as I can for I am as confused as you how this happened. When you awake we will both have to seek guidance through the force and see exactly what is going on. //  
  
//Mr. Qui-Gon how can I reach the force? I have no force abilities.//   
  
Qui-Gon kept Obi's hand in one of his and took his other to wipe the spiked hair back.   
  
//If you hear me through a mind link and you were able to receive my healing trance then indeed you can assist me in searching through the force for an explanation for all this. Now though, I want you to wake up. I need to see how you truly feel when you are not in a fuzzy haze of semi consciousness. Can you do that for me?//   
  
//I will try Mr. Qui-Gon.//   
  
Qui-Gon gripped the boy's hand a little tighter. He was tempted to repeat the mantra of Yoda's. There is no try. However he realized Obi-Wan was not his apprentice. NOT yet anyway.   
  
How that last three-word thought got in his mind, the master would never know. He just as suddenly pushed it out of his mind, blaming his tumultuous emotions for some of his irrational thinking.   
  
Qui-Gon, like Obi was not willing to let go of this new-found connection. A connection Jinn was not at all uncomfortable with. In fact it brought him a great deal of solace when he thought of his former padawan. He reached down in his pocket and held Owen's lucky birthday rock.   
  
Between the rock and Obi-Wan's connection with him he could have *almost* forgotten the difficult and possibly deadly situation they were in. Now it seemed he had renewed determination, an increased pressure to escape. He wanted to find out what went on with he and Obi. Their impossible and unheard of connection created an obsession within the master to get to the bottom of why it was there in the first place.   
  
//I have to get out of here quickly. Besides the child needs medicine, I want to explore what is between us. How the force managed to connect a force sensitive to a little one with no force. I will have to begin thinking seriously of how to escape, now that Obi is on his way to recovery.//   
  
Qui-Gon roused the child and he finally awoke from his almost coma state. The person he had feared the most, the one person he did not want to find out about his runaway escapade was now holding his hand. As far as Obi-Wan was concerned he had no immediate plans to let go of that hand, unless the *big guy* himself forced him too.   
  
Qui-Gon was more than agreeable to sit on the floor by the little cot and wait for their food to come. He stayed there and thought of an escape plan.   
  
Da'Neel remained quiet and only got up when the food arrived. He was courteous enough to hand Master Jinn and Obi-Wan theirs.   
  
Obi would drift in and out of sleep, bathed in some unknown comfortable feeling that passed from the Master Jedi to him. Obi still did not know what was happening to him. Every nerve in his body seemed more in tuned with the things around him.   
  
Was it his imagination or as he lay there was his hearing more astutely, could he feel heat and cold with increased tempering degrees. How was it seemed to Obi-Wan that he could even feel the turmoil the man holding his hand was going through.   
  
//This is strange. It feels as though I am not alone any more. In my mind, I mean. He is there. He's been there since he healed me. Is it some Jedi trick to see what I am thinking about? That must be it. Mr. Qui-Gon wants to know if I hate him or if I plan to run away as soon as I get better. //  
  
The thoughts flowed through his mind and he couldn't stop them. What he also couldn't do was stop the big Jedi master from knowing some of his thoughts which yet again shocked Master Jinn. All this was beyond the realm of reasoning even for a seasoned Jedi to decipher.   
  
Qui-Gon knew some of what Obi was thinking. The problem the child had, was too many questions and not enough answers. Qui-Gon played an integral role in the reason for those questions. He had a dual role of adversary and savior for Obi-Wan.   
  
On one hand Obi questioned and even feared the reason for Qui-Gon having access to his mind. On the other hand, he needed Qui-Gon as he had never needed another living soul before. Master Jinn was his life line right now. Both master and child knew that. What neither knew was how this all came about. What evoked it? Ever how perplexed with it Qui-Gon was, he excepted it because it rapidly improved Obi's condition.   
  
//Maybe Master Yoda would know, but I surely have no idea how we have made this bizarre connection that does not seem to be lessening. It appears to be growing with just what little time it started, during the healing trance…………………//  
  
PEACE ewen 


	6. Will Master ever get it right?

The sleep that Obi-Wan settled into that evening was not one from exhaustion from pain and agony or some force induced nap induced by Master Jinn to help Obi sleep.   
  
No, this was pure restful lazy kind of sleep brought on strictly by the reason someone should sleep. Rest, well deserved rest from a trying day. However Obi-Wan was free from stress and pain. He knew who he should thank for that. Master Jinn had given him a great many things to thank him for once Obi-Wan awoke from his blissful slumber.   
  
Da'Neel finally collected enough courage to speak to his master. He was blown away by Jinn's ability to connect with the child and thus a little jealousy flowed through him.   
  
He would have liked to have formed some kind of light training bond with his new master even if it was deemed unnecessary. He felt he would have learned more and his new master would have had more understanding for him. Right now he questioned whether the master would keep him as his padawan. Of course the young man would be very upset had he known Master Jinn had thought the very same thoughts of whether Da'Neel would remain his apprentice before he switched his thoughts to escaping.   
  
Qui-Gon hastily came up with a plan. If the plan worked they would attempt their escape the next time Xani came down to speak with them without Darth Sidious.   
  
There would be no way the Jedi master could take on Sidious and Xanatos without his saber. He was fairly competent though, he could handle Xani. After all he knew every move Xani would make in a battle, knew how he thought when engaged a hand to hand combat. Hopefully if Jinn got his saber from him, they would battle face to face one on one without their light sabers.   
  
"Master Jinn shouldn't we attempt some kind of an escape? I mean Xanatos and some of the dark lord's red guard will be back soon. Can't you unlock this cell door?"   
  
"Oh I am very sure of my ability to unlock that door but if you look in the corners of the outer room of the cell, you will see cameras. Cameras that continually search the area for movement. Attempting an escape would not be a good idea right now, especially since we don't which way to go to make a quick exit. For that we need a guide and I know a perfect one."   
  
The likeness of Xanatos popped in Qui-Gon's head, when he thought of who that guide would be.   
  
"Well when? They will be back soon won't they? There is no telling what they have planned for us when they do. Maybe even some torture for one or both of us."   
  
"True, everything you have said has truth in it. I have no doubt that our torture is on their minds. They both are sith and sith think nothing of causing pain and injury to others. However, one thing necessary to becoming a Jedi is patience. Know when to have it and use that patience to your advantage. I think patience right now is more prudent than action, especially when that action will bring nothing but trouble and not our freedom. That is why I hope that when the red guards return Xani will be with them. So Padawan, we will exercise a little patience for now."   
  
Da'Neel was not sure what he master meant but he was willing to wait to see what Jinn planned to do. He certainly had no plans to take on the sith or his red guards. That would have to be left up to his master. In that department the padawan had a great deal of trust and faith in Master Jinn.   
  
Jinn only sat there and nodded his head as he took in the words of the cowardly padawan.   
  
What seemed like hours but in reality only one hour passed before Xanatos came down accompanied of two of Dark Sidious' guards.   
  
Jinn counted on Xanatos' pride and curiosity to get the better of him. The Jedi master suspected Xani would like to do a little goading of his former master without his new master around. As Yoda sometimes said. "Vain Xanatos is. Likes to toot his own horn he does…"   
  
Qui-Gon placed all his odds on the vanity to come out and Xanatos would want to share with Jinn the prospect of his rosy future as Darth Sidious' apprentice, as he saw it.   
  
Those of the dark side would concede that Xanatos had been given quite an honor to be the right hand man to the dark lord himself.   
  
######### Xani stood outside the cell door to confront Qui-Gon###########   
  
"Master Jinn, I see you have the little one cleaned and out of pain. For a child not blessed in the force he seems to have gained control of his pain and misery very fast. Too much control and way too fast, I would think for a child *not* blessed with the force."   
  
Xanatos glared at his master. Jinn knew Xani did not believe Obi was not some special padawan or why else would Jinn be so hell-bent on keeping his force abilities a secret.   
  
Xanatos also realized that something was not quite right for the child to be in such good shape and not have the force within him. He glanced at the top of Obi's once blistered-covered feet. The only thing left of those numerous blisters were now red marked remnants of burns too quickly healed for a *normal*.   
  
"Why take me a fool Qui-Gon? I am not a child under your rule now. I can see that your little Jedi there has healed too quickly not to be a force sensitve. Don't presume my master won't see it as well. You have some answering to do as to why you so blatantly lied and then didn't even cover it up. Maybe you shouldn't have healed the boy so quickly. At least put on some thought-up facade that he couldn't use the Jedi healing techniques. This way Sidious will know of your deceit and you can't hold me responsible for what he chooses to do to you. But oh how I will like to watch."   
  
Xani looked at Jinn's new padawan and postured a fake attack to ward him away. It was only a small threatening lunge toward the cell but Da' Neel cowered back behind Master Jinn and flushed hotly over showing so much fear.   
  
Jinn had the urge to grab Da' Neel by the collar and give him a good shake. First thing learned at the Temple was keep your fear at bay. If one couldn't, then they were at least to try to keep it covered. Da' Neel wore his fear like a banner a crossed his chest, as if it were a badge not of courage, but one of evident fear. Jinn himself blushed embarrasement for him.   
  
Xanatos laughed out loud.   
  
"Got you a *live* one in him Master Jinn. I would say his age indicates he is only a couple of years from knighthood, but his mentality is of one just out of the crèche. Padawans, or good padawans must be getting hard to come by. Is that why you try to keep this one a secret or is there something special about him?"   
  
The last question raised by Xanatos was a question that had been in Jinn's thoughts since successfully healing Obi-Wan. Not necessarily special as Xani meant but certainly something unique about him that Jinn knew he wanted answers for.   
  
He had no plans to volunteer any of his thoughts about Kenobi to Xanatos. The sith might just think he was too special, special as in chosen one special. Jinn had to shake his head and laugh off the idea with a little chuckle he tried to keep contained.   
  
"Why not tell me Qui-Gon what little tidbit do you think so amusing. Are you trying to hide something from me?"   
  
"Sure Xanatos, maybe he is the chosen one? Is that what you and your new master think? I think if you checked his midichlorian count right now you would find he has none. That's right zero Nada, zip. Go ahead. Might want to do that before you make a fool of yourself in front of Darth Sidious with your accusations."   
  
"How did you know I thought that?Nevertheless, what I thought doesn't matter. Darth Sidious himself sent me down here to check the boy's blood level for force abilities. Now I am not saying he thinks he is the chosen one but he feels you are definitely keeping something from him.."   
  
Xanatos motioned to one of the guards to release the lock on the door. While doing that, he failed to notice Jinn make a quick swipe with his right hand and each camera emitted smoke from them silently, as they were sizzled out by the force surge Jinn sent to both of them.   
  
"I can almost see those wheels in your head turning but you are way off base on this, I assure you, Xani."   
  
From behind his back Xani pulled a small counter, a midichlorian counter to be exact. A stick to the finger, a small drop of blood and in less than a minute he would know if Obi-Wan had any force in him.   
  
Obi-Wan stirred on the bed. No noise woke him up but within his mind came a feeling of caution, call it fear but it was all the same. It caused him too awake to see the dark clothed figure of Xani standing over him. He bolted upright only to be suddenly calmed when he saw Qui-Gon standing at the end of the cot.   
  
"It's alright Obi-Wan. He only wants to check you blood for midichlorians."   
  
"Obi rubbed some sleep from his eyes, still no sure whether to trust the dark knight who stood over him.   
  
"Yes Obi, do as your master says. Be a good little boy. One stick…. there …and all we have to do is wait a minute or two to see if Master Qui-Gon is lying."   
  
"Mr. Qui-Gon does not lie. He is a Jedi and Jedi don't lie."   
  
Obi shyly looked up to Jinn and in a whispered tone.   
  
"Do they?"   
  
He did not receive an affirmation to his question. In that split second, Jinn pulled a small knife from his boot which had gone unnoticed by the guards.   
  
He grabbed Xani by the throat as he wheeled him around to face the guards.   
  
"Now tell your friends to hand their weapons to my apprentice and step in the cell."   
  
"Oh new place to hide a weapon Jinn? I will get the blame for this. I never realized you had taken to carrying extra weapons."   
  
"Never hurts to be prepared, now does it? I probably do a lot of things that you are not aware of. You taught me one can never be too cautious about their situation around them or the people they think worthy of your trust."   
  
Jinn tightened his grip on Xani's throat and for the moment cut off his oxygen.   
  
Xanatos knew Master Jinn meant business and he would snap his neck like a twig if he was not listened too. Xani had no choice.   
  
Maybe I can get out of this later but if he doesn't stop choking me to death I won't have *later* to deal with him.   
  
He did what Jinn wanted. He ordered the guards in the cell and Da' Neel was then brave enough to take their weapons. Obi-Wan jumped up out of bed and circled around behind the master. In all the confusion the midichlorian counter fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. They wouldn't know what the level said now.   
  
Xanatos gave in to Jinn's demands to keep his life. He showed them a way through the basement where they made their way to the outside landing port for Sidious' ships.   
  
It took at least fifteen minutes to reach their destination. Still barely able to breathe, Xani led them down a long corridor and out to a landing pad where a squad of land speeders and a couple of ships were parked. There was one little ship barely useable or so it looked, parked to the side. That was the one Qui-Gon wanted for it would carry three or four people in it.   
  
"There I have done what you wanted, probably at the cost of my life."   
  
Xani knew he had quite possibly made a fatal mistake. His master, Darth Sidious did not like mistakes and very often dealt with them by the death of the person who made that mistake. Death was normally a welcome escape from the way he taunted and tortured them to their deaths.   
  
Behind them came noises which indicated the red guard and maybe Sidious himself were hot on their trail. Qui-Gon ordered the two young ones in the ship. Da'Neel had enough intelligence to activate the engine of the older ship . Now Jinn had to decide what to do with Xani.   
  
Xanatos looked up with those pleading dark eyes of his. The eyes that had betrayed Master Jinn so many times later in life but as a child beamed with happiness and anticipation for a bright future as a Jedi knight. Those eyes were now sadly dimmed by the dark. They had none of their brilliance to them they did when Xanatos was a mere twelve-old.   
  
"Look Qui-Gon you owe me nothing and I understand that, but please, I beg you, do this one thing for me?"   
  
"And just what would that be Xanatos?"   
  
"Either kill me with a slit to my jugular vein or take me with you. I have no doubts that Sidious will kill me, if you don't. I would rather it be quick at the hands of my former master than a long agonizing torture my new master, Sidious would exact on me."   
  
Jinn stood there, knife at Xani's throat and mulled over Xani's plea to be released from his turmoil with one little cut made by Qui-Gon's own hand.. This much he would do for the fallen Jedi was his first thought, before he really thought about it at all.   
  
However he actually had to stop and think about consequences of his actions if he took it on himself to actually kill the fallen Jedi. Then he remembered Xani, *his* Xani as a vibrant young boy, not a care in the world and no dark side to touch him.   
  
It was later when he realized his powers within the force and his astute abilities at everything he did that Xanatos needed more. He wanted to be the master to all things by the time he was sixteen.   
  
No, in Jinn's heart he knew he could not be the one to put the young man to death. He wondered if he would have enough intestinal fortitude or plainly put, enough *guts* to allow Sidious to torture his former apprentice to death?   
  
//Could I even toy with the idea of actually having choices as to what I should do with my former padawan? I could personally do away with Xanatos, let Sidious do it for me, or as he suggested, take him with us!!!! Which one of those options should I choose?…………….//   
  
Xanatos was given a nice comfortable force inhibiting cell down in the cellar of the Jedi temple. What else where they to do with him? Qui-Gon saw fit to return with him and the council had no other options. Other than holding Master Jinn, Da' Neel and Obi against their will, he had nothing criminal at least nothing recorded. Master Yoda felt he had probably had his hands in a great many workings against the Republic but proof was needed to back that as of yet unfounded accusation .   
  
Qui-Gon sat in the home of the little master. He just finished telling his story about the extraordinary events between he and Obi-Wan.   
  
"Medicine of his he has received now?"   
  
"Well yes. He seemed lethargic . I assumed it had something to do with not receiving his medicine. I gave it to him as soon as we got back.?   
  
"Medicine for what it is?"   
  
There remained a silence between the two that lingered too long for Yoda's liking.   
  
"Answer me you will former padawan of mine. Medicine for what reason does the child have need of it ?"   
  
Qui-Gon could be just as defiant as a normal person. He definitely wasn't wearing his master mantle right now.   
  
"Master Yoda I promised Selena I would not question his medication. She will come after her child is born and take him to a physician here. She also made a promise to me that she would tell me of all the details surrounding Obi-Wan's illness. I ask no more of her than that."   
  
"Humph… Jedi healer not good enough for the child. Sneaked the child in the temple without a check-up with them, I bet you did. No more secrets about the little one there is to be. Jedi healers he will see tomorrow. Make me go to the council you should not, for do it for will."   
  
"Master Yoda. Are you trying to say that Selena has been giving Obi some kind of medicinal force inhibitor? That's absurd."   
  
"Try nothing I ever do, told you flat out I have.. Fact I think this might be. See to it my request you follow or order of the council I can make it Qui-Gon. Know me well enough you do that words not idle threat but promise they are."   
  
Master Jinn knew it would be useless to argue with the old Jedi master when he had something set in his head to do. He would have to follow Master Yoda's command and in a way he was pleased. Unbeknownst to anyone he himself had done a count on Obi's blood and found it positively normal this morning.   
  
Of course he took a dose of his medicine upon our return to the temple. If the hydro spray contained some kind of force inhibitor in it then it would have caused his count to go back to normal. What am I saying? Selena would never do such a thing. It could well harm the child's health. Even if he has the force within him, why would he and I connect so cohesively when we share no bond. Ablsoutley NO BOND!   
  
Jinn put it out of his head. He reasoned Obi suffered some normal childhood illness like his aunt had alluded too, like the allergies.   
  
Yes Master Yoda will see how ridiculous his thoughts are once Obi-Wan is checked out by the healers. He needs a good once over after his injuries in the crash anyway.   
  
############That evening at last-meal################   
  
"Excuse me young man. I don't think I understand?"   
  
"What is there to understand Mr. Qui-Gon sir? I said No. One simple little word and *you* can't understand?"   
  
"You can't tell me no. You have to do as I say."   
  
Jinn's words sputtered from his mouth over the indignant way in which Obi disobeyed him. His last sentence sounded more like a weak plea than a stern command for Obi-Wan to do as he was told. He had never had such a blatantly rude and disrespectful child under his care.Most headstrong little tyke I have ever had to deal with.   
  
"I am afraid you have no choice. Master Yoda has demanded you visit the temple healers and you will, first thing in the morning."   
  
"Oh no I won't and you can't make me. You promised my aunt you wouldn't. Is that how you are to all your friends; make a promise and not honor it?"   
  
Obi did not understand why it upset him to go to the healers other than his aunt had been so adamant that he not. He also did not understand why he couldn't feel the presence of Master Jinn as closely as he could before. Before they returned home it felt as though there was another in his mind wrapped around his soul. Now where that presence had been was a dull ache of loneliness.   
  
Qui-Gon felt s as badly as Obi did. He felt the dull ache of not having the child in his mind. Jinn knew more than Obi about bonds and it felt much like one, but he was just as perplexed and almost as miserable as his little ward was.   
  
Padawan Da'Neel sat and ate last-meal in silence. He opted to ignore his master and ward. If Master Jinn was involved with Obi-Wan for his disobedience, he could not address the disappointment he must have felt in his apprentice.   
  
I hope he stays busy with Kenobi for a long time. Maybe the kid will help Jinn forget my cowardly acts back in the cell.   
  
"We will discuss this after last-meal. I don't want you to skip eating even one meal. You seem as fragile as a little girl. You are nothing but a bag of bones and you are shaky on those bone-thin legs of yours."   
  
The remarks only enflamed Obi-Wan's rebelliousness even more. .   
  
"I am not in the least *fragile* Mr. Qui-Gon. I feel fine. I will eat to satisfy you and your supposed worry for me, but there is no need to finish our discussion. I won't be going to any ole Jedi temple healers for you or *your* Master Yoda."   
  
"Very well you could be right. We will not have any more conversation about it. If you are not dressed by eight in the morning and walk down the hall with me to the healers, I will pick you up, still in your sleep pants, and carry you there, over my shoulder kicking and screaming if need be.. Have it which ever way you want. I am sure *your* way will be the talk of the temple by tomorrow afternoon. However if it is done the correct way, *my* way, it will be more subtle and a lot more dignified."   
  
Obi-Wan sat in silence and finished his meal. He certainly didn't want to be the "gossip of the day" at the temple. He had heard of others being the *gossip* and they did not enjoy it.   
  
The three sat in the common room after last-meal. Each one of them were involved in their own activities. Master Jinn sat at the desk and went over some data pads, as a favor for Mace. Da'Neel buried his head in a book of astrophysics study, hoping to impress his master. He had noticed Jinn more than once in a dead stare directed at him.   
  
Obi-Wan was just that, Obi-Wan. He really didn't pretend to be doing anything. He had two space ship models out on the floor, flying them over head . His little mind was working overtime to figure out how to get out of the healers trip but he reasoned he could think better while he played.   
  
Jinn stopped and directed his attention from his apprentice to Obi. It brought a *snuggly* feeling to have a little one, not of the force playing at his feet.   
  
I suppose that would have been my life had I not been a Jedi; a bunch of little Jinns laying on the floor much like Obi-Wan is now.   
  
The warm feeling quickly passed and was replaced by a cloud of darkness. The closest he would come to experiencing fatherhood would be Obi-Wan or another padawan.   
  
Ever how angelic-like and sweet Obi-Wan was now, lying on the floor; legs bent at the knee and stuck up in the air, Jinn just could not visualize the relationship ever becoming as intimate as the ones he had shared with his apprentices.   
  
The boy with no force powers was too head strong and defiant for them to even have a base to build a relationship on. One was just as stubborn and obstinate as the other and that made for miscommunications between them.   
  
It saddened the master for a moment to think he had no one in his life to share his interests and to raise as he was raising Owen. It was then that he realized that as soon as something could be done about Da' Neel he would take a young one about Obi-Wan's age to train. The next apprentice would be his last, he thought.   
  
Save the best for last, Master Yoda likes to say. I will make my next apprentice my last and my best............ The next morning brought with it a curious Master Jinn. He was curious as to why he even comtemplated being a father or possibly taking another padawan.   
  
The day certainly didn't start out as he planned either. He would soon learn that it would progress even worse as the hours passed.   
  
The first thing Qui-Gon came up against that morning was Obi-Wan's stubborn resistance to getting out of bed. He wasn't particularily sleepy. In fact Qui-Gon noted on most mornings the child got up before the sun and you had to shoo him to bed every night.   
  
The Jedi master, determined not to be undermined by a child. Especially one without the force which in Jinn's thoughts should be easier to handle.   
  
The past evening Obi-Wan had used the word *No* like it was his; like he invented the word.   
  
He could have for all intent and purposes because. No crècheling, initiate, padawan or even a young knight would have stood up in Master Jinn's face and said no to him.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn stood in the middle of the two boys' room, weight on one foot tapping the other, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl that would have scared his fiercest enemy. It had no impact on Obi-Wan whatsoever for the boy would not look at him...   
  
Obi-Wan lay on his stomach, in a crumpled heap of blankets, one leg stuck out bare, and his head covered in two lanky little arms concealing his face.   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi this is the last time I am going to instruct you to get up out of bed. We have an appointment with the healers this morning and they don't like to be kept waiting. This is the last time I will tell you to get up."   
  
What am I suppose to do if he refuses?   
  
The likelihood of Obi-Wan willingly going to the healers with Jinn dimmed with each passing minute. Jinn seemed fidgety and nervous over the child not taking his authority seriously.   
  
I suppose I will have to do what I said.   
  
Yes the most virile and expert master at the Jedi temple was not going to be outdone by a child. He stomped to the edge of Obi-Wan's bed. Enough noise was made by the master for someone to have turned a rogue elephant loose in Obi's room. Qui-Gon thought that would shock the young one enough to get him up. Humph…. still nothing.   
  
"Obi-Wan this is your last chance."   
  
Good Job Jinn now you are repeating yourself. How many last chances can I give him before I take the action I promised last night?   
  
WAIT! The child stirred. Qui-Gon held his breath to see if Obi's movements meant he intended to do what the Great master said.   
  
NOPE!! Evidently Obi had an itch on the tip of his nose. He moved his fingers down, scratched his nose without showing his face, and went back to being stone still.   
  
This is it. No more chances Mr. Kenobi.   
  
Master Jinn reached down and took the child by both ankles. Obi-Wan, sheets and blanket went to the floor. That is where Jinn dumped him after, with a wave of his hand he used a bit of help from the force to cushion Obi-Wan's landing on the cold floor.   
  
There that should get his attention.   
  
It sure did. Obi got up, wrapped his covers around him, and flopped down on the bed again!!!   
  
Now, Mr. Qui-Gon Jinn what are you going to do? I guess I showed him!   
  
Obi-Wan was quite proud of himself. The master wasn't going to outdo him. He said he wasn't going to the healers and he would show Mr., Qui-Gon he would not go!   
  
He can't leave marks on me if he *thinks* he is taking me to visit the healers. I should be safe enough.   
  
Master Jinn stood over the bed, hand on hip , stymied by the boy's staunch refusal to obey him. No child had ever said no to him and now a mere child refused anything the master tried to get him to do.   
  
Da' Neel had gone in the fresher to shower a half hour ago. He was met by Master Jinn as he left. When he returned he looked to see Qui-Gon had advanced only a few feet closer to the boy's bed but that was about it. He started to make a comment but Jinn could see the boy's mouth begin to move from the corner of his eye. He threw a hand up.   
  
Don't say a word padawan. Just go fix your break-fast and do whatever it is you have scheduled."   
  
"Master?"   
  
Jinn gave up. No one planned to do what he asked of them today.   
  
"What is it padawan? I might as well answer your question for you certainly aren't going to do as I ask? Evidently no one is in this house today."   
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you needed me to help?"   
  
Obi-Wan lay with his face covered and listened. He smiled when he imagined steam coming out of Master Jinn's ears, over his growing anger.   
  
I bet that is how angry Mr. Qui-Gon is. And he told me Jedi didn't get angry Huh…..   
  
"What makes you think I need help with a child? I can handle Obi-Wan. Now run along."   
  
"Alright." Da' Neel shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought since you had only made three or four steps further into the room and hadn't managed anything else since I left to shower that maybe you needed me to help with Obi-Wan. I will be on way."   
  
"Yes, see that you do." The words curt, short, and to the point. Jinn was ashamed to look his apprentice in the face.   
  
After the bedroom door closed, Jinn decided to try again to get Obi-Wan out of bed. He grabbed Obi by the ankles again and used the force to cushion his way, but once the child lay on the floor he used another nudge of the force to freeze Obi-Wan in that position   
  
"Hey… what are you doing? You can't do that . You can't use the force on a little kid, your ward. I will have the temple bring you up on child abuse charges."   
  
"I don't think so. The temple wouldn't much care if I stuffed you head in the fresher. Well they wouldn't after they saw how childish you acted this morning. Now I said you could go the easy way to the healers or the hard way. I see you have made you choice."   
  
Qui-Gon had managed to turn the tables. Obi-Wan didn't want to be seen slung over Jinn's shoulders in his sleep pants and shirt carried like a babe to the healers.   
  
"Never mind I will get up and put my clothes on. I will go."   
  
Qui-Gon knew he had the child right where he wanted himand he wasn't past using a little of his JedI leverage to seehe stayed that way. Call it it back pay backs.   
  
"Oh no you don't get a second chance around here. I have been more than lenient with you and your refused my offer to do this in a dignified manner. Now things will be done my way. Want to tell me *NO* again?"   
  
It was Obi's turn to let off steam. "I am not going to the healers turned over your shoulders in my pajamas."   
  
Still in a force hold for Jinn had no trust of the boy, Obi was picked up, put over Jinn's left shoulder and a swift non-injuring swat was administered to his backside. It was done only to let Obi-Wan know Qui-Gon had finally gained control of the situation.   
  
"Let's go see what the healers have to say about you, shall we?"   
  
Right now Jinn was more than pleased with himself..   
  
//See I knew I could handle him….. were his thoughts but then an inner voice from deeper within his mind, voiced a thought quite different….. YEA RIGHT!!!! //  
  
"Are you positive Master Healer Turvel?"   
  
Was it disappointment that made the master's voice a little higher, his brow furrowed into a slight frown?? Did he *want* his little ward to be force sensitive? If the answer to those questions were yes, then a third question needed answered, WHY?   
  
"Master Jinn, I assure you had there been any drug capable of inhibiting one's Jedi powers or to do away with their midichlorians I would know about it."   
  
The Healer, indignant over what he felt was Jinn's waning confidence in his ability, let the Jedi master know with the sound of his words that he was not pleased by being second-guessed. He prided himself as being the best in identifying possible poisons and other drugs given to one with the Jedi force and his canning ability to come up with an antidote quickly when needed.   
  
"Please forgive me." Jinn bowed in respect although that was not his true feelings. He never cared too much for this master healer and today was no different. He held the healer in the highest regard when it came to his medical expertise. However, their personalities just always seemed to clash when they worked together. They never saw eye to eye. Master Yoda always thought it was because each knew they were the best at what they did.   
  
"I never meant to imply you are not correct or in some way derelict of your duty. Master Yoda thought possibly this child had some force abilities and the medicine he takes would be the only reason it was not discovered while he was young."   
  
An indignant…. "Well".. started his sentence and his condescending words just easily spewed from is mouth….. "I assure you that *your* little one in there has no force in him. I would say he not worthy enough to even keep him around. He is not gifted with any force powers and none are likely to grow."   
  
He laughed to himself over his humor.   
  
Everyone knew you couldn't *grow* the force. You had to be blessed from birth with it..   
  
"Yes, you can take this Kenobi back and tell Master Yoda he can never be a Jedi. I found traces of antihistamines in his blood. Medicine indicative to allergy sufferers, nothing more. Oh there was another drug, and I will work out the molecule makeup for tracing it, but I can assure you it is not a force inhibitor. I know of the base root drug to the one Obi-Wan takes. There is not a force inhibitor drug that I do not know, and the drug his medication is derived from is never used for any kind of force control. I separated the antihistamine from it and tested... nothing… I suppose I should send my sympathies to Master Yoda or extend them to you if either of you held any hopes for the child becoming a Jedi."   
  
//Why does he rub me the wrong way? Another thing, why does he think that Yoda or I hold any hope for anything when it comes to Obi-Wan's future, especially a future as a Jedi? //  
  
There was still an edge of disappointment in the Jedi master but he kept it hidden exceedingly well.   
  
On the other side of the door where his guardian stood and spoke with the healer Obi-Wan plastered his ear there and listened. He had dressed, if you call it that, back in his P.J.'s and now wanted to know what was being said about him.   
  
He knew by the look Qui-Gon gave the healer when he started to talk about Obi-Wan that there was something Mr. Qui-Gon did not want him to hear. He abruptly silenced the master healer until they went to the adjoining room.   
  
//Force powers, midichlorians….. Why would Master Yoda or Mr. Qui-Gon think I have any of those qualities. Never have. Aunt Selena would never give me medication to render them useless if I did. I can remember my mother even gave me the same medicine.//   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief over what he heard.   
  
//Boy, Mr. Qui-Gon must really hate me as I am, to hope I might have a little force power quelled some how with medicine. I suppose he thinks I would be a more manageable kid if I did. //  
  
Obi-Wan quickly ran back to the exam bed and climbed on it when he heard his guardian excuse himself from the healer to retrieve Obi.   
  
Innocence was not a look carried very well by Obi-Wan especially when he was so guilty of eavesdropping and all out snooping.   
  
As soon as Master Jinn walked in where his ward laid, he leveled his steel blue-eyed gaze on the little boy. He *felt* some mischief had gone on, he just wasn't sure what.   
  
"Well are you ready to return to our quarters?"   
  
Qui-Gon had no wish to go into any details about why Obi-Wan was subjected to a medical exam by what Obi considered, a mean Jedi healer who must hated children.   
  
As they walked back home with Obi-Wan beside him, he wondered why the child was not the least bit curious as to why Master Yoda insisted he go to the healers in the first place. Also the Jedi master was still hot over the actions the boy exhibited that morning by his refusal to go.   
  
All that had to be put aside when before them walked Master Yoda.   
  
"Talked with the healer I have already. Unconvinced I am that my theory is not correct. Decided it has been by the council's agreement Obi-Wan to be removed from his medicine he should be. If ill he becomes then the healers he will see to assess that illness. My assurance you have, no harm will come to the child.."   
  
Yes, the day had gotten worse than Jinn ever could have dreamed it would.   
  
"You can't be serious. I don't have time to deal with a sick child. I have an apprentice to train."   
  
He grimaced as if in pain at the thought of returning back to a daily practice sessions with an apprentice he had quickly learned not to respect or trust very much. Both were needed to be able to successfully train a Jedi apprentice.   
  
"Take care of him you can not then send him to the healers ward to stay there you will. Nothing more to say I have. Bring me the child's medicine you will for keep it I personally want to do "   
  
Qui-Gon watched his former master tuck his claw-like hands iside his oversized Robe arms and proceed down the hall just as calmly as if he had just asked the master how his day was. He certainly didn't act like he had just delivered life altering news to he and his ward.   
  
##############   
  
That evening was not a pleasant one for anyone living the Jinn home. Obi-Wan was even more confused.   
  
//Master Yoda must be taking my medicine away to see if I have any force sensitivity. Mr. Qui-Gon is in some way angry about it, so angry he said he planned to notify my aunt tonight. Then of course I am still in trouble for being so stubborn this morning. I wish I had just gone. I had too anyway and I wouldn't be waiting for Mr. Qui-Gon to start in on me about it. Luckily he has too much to think about right now than to deal with me and my actions this morning. Da' Neel he just sits there like a *lump of unmolded clay. I think he is as afraid of his master jumping him as I am. I know he is holding some evil remarks. That smug look on his face…. //  
  
"EAT!!"   
  
Obi-Wan almost jumped out of his chair from the loud command from his guardian and Da' Neel didn't handle the abrupt command any better. He never had trouble eating, yet he looked to see which direction his master was looking when he yelled. Relief spread over him when he realized it was Jinn's ward who was in hot water right now.   
  
"I don't think I am very hungry right now sir."   
  
//There I added the sir for good measure. Satisfied you old grump.//   
  
Obi-Wan had taken to calling Master Jinn a few of his favorite nicknames for him and *old grump* was one of many he had for him. Good thing Qui-Gon was not able to actually see in his mind.   
  
"You know Kenobi I can see the wheels in that little head of yours turning and I don't think I like it."   
  
"Mind reader now?"   
  
"Excuse me? I hope that was not in some way meant to be a rude remark directed at me?"   
  
Obi-Wan wasn't even sure of what his guardian said. He figured he had enough worries without Jinn attacking him over something. After all, the Jedi planned to pull his medication from him he had taken all his life and it actually scared the little boy. Obi had no desire to be sick and miserable without his medicine and he had been taught that if he didn't have it, he would become severely ill.   
  
Obi-Wan felt it might be wise to back down from his guardian at this particular point because Master Jinn seemed to grow angrier by the minute.   
  
"I just meant if I have no force or midichlorians then you couldn't possibly know what I think. That is all."   
  
Even as he tried to alleviate some of the discord between he and Qui-Gon, Obi found he was just making things worse.   
  
"What do you mean *IF* you have no force. You know very well you don't. I don't have to be a *mind reader* as you call it to know when you are plotting something. I have begun to learn your little devious ways."   
  
Da'Neel reached for his napkin and quickly covered his mouth to hide the smile left there by his master's remarks. This evening was turning out not to be very enjoyable because Obi had managed to strike wrath in his master and it all was being directed at him. Master Jinn had yet to address the issue of Da' Neel's unacceptable behavior on their mission while imprisoned.   
  
"Very well Obi-Wan if you don't plan to eat then just go get ready for bed. I don't need a smart remark to countermand everything I say this evening. The day has been trying for me and the last thing I want to do is deal with you and your obstinacy. Now you are excused."   
  
Obi felt the same way Qui-Gon did at the moment, he didn't really care. He wasn't hungry and the sooner he got from under Jinn's stares the better. Da' Neel on the other hand didn't care for the idea.   
  
"Master I have to study for a mid-term exam. Where can I do that in total quiet if he is in our room? He's a distraction anyway always fidgeting or playing with those model space crafts of his. Leave him in there a moment and he might steal something anyway."   
  
Da'Neel knew just what cord to hit to make Jinn even angrier with the little boy. And besides he didn't want to study under Qui-Gon's watchful eyes all evening. He really did need to study because he was almost failing the class anyway.   
  
Obi-Wan wanted to slink under the table at the mention of the rock. The *incidence* hadn't been brought up since the argument over the rock, that was really his. He hated to get into that again today. There had just been too much for the little one to deal with.   
  
A foreboding look in the Master's eyes told both the padawan and the ward at the table that if possible Qui-Gon had suddenly gotten in an even darker mood than he was earlier. His apprentice had managed to push the right button.   
  
"Yes, I had almost forgotten that. Thank you for bringing up even more problems I have had with the child. You do need to study and I don't partiuclary want him in the room alone for long. Never know what he will find to steal again."   
  
//What am I saying? I had let go of that right after it happened. Why am I so angry over the encounter at the healers and the demand to stop his medicine? He really hasn't done too much except his actions this morning, to warrant so much angry from me toward him.//   
  
It was like a sledge hammer had dropped when Qui-Gon thought of the stolen rock and Obi's disobedience earlier.   
  
"You are right. I don't want him in there. Just go shower, get dressed for bed, and you can go to my room Obi-Wan. Take your class work if you have any to do it."   
  
It was Obi's turn to get angry.   
  
He jumped out of his chair and pushed it too hard toward the table The chair toppled over from the angled shove that tipped it on only two legs.   
  
"Get back here and upright that chair Obi-Wan."   
  
"You do it with one of your force manipulations, like you did to hold me down today. I am just a normal little kid remember and just for the record I didn't steal that rock. It is mine, so that makes you the only *thief* in this room."   
  
Qui-Gon's chair overturned with the might he put behind the push he gave it when got up. He was at a point of no return and he was going to show Obi-Wan once and for he was in charge. He bounded toward the boy, who realized he may have goaded his guardian just a little too far.   
  
It wasn't just the lack of respect Qui-Gon had received today from Obi, it was the out and out lie he had said about *Owen's* rock. He would not stand for anyone living under his roof and under his care to blatantly lie to him.   
  
Wide-eyed with fear, he watched the big Jedi stomp towards him with fists clenched at his sides to try to gain control of his seething anger. Had anyone stopped Master Jinn on his angered trek to reach his little ward he would have admitted, he didn't know why or where his growing anger came from. Obi-Wan did create it with his less than courteous attitude but something inside Jinn himself caused it to escalate.   
  
The Jedi master just seemed to snap. The only thing Obi-Wan could do was stand there frozen and hope that Qui-Gon got his senses back *BEFORE* he reached the terrified little boy……………..   
  
PEACE ewen   
  
#####################   
  
If you like H/C, That C actually stands for mush , let me assure you the next post will have it!!!   
  
Here's a sample.ewen   
  
######################   
  
With each step closer, Obi-Wan's size dwarfed more in comparison to his guardian's seemingly giant-like size.. Maybe it was Obi's imagination but he thought he saw steam being emitted from Qui-Gon's flaring nostrils as he huffed his way closer to the child.   
  
Once he made the final step to reach Obi-Wan, the kid did the only thing he could think of he clenched his eyes shut as hard as he could and said a little prayer that he would live through whatever the big Jedi had planned for him.   
  
Obi-Wan was picked up with only one hand by the front of his tunic. It took no more effort for Master Jinn to pick the child up than it would for a normal-sized person to cradle a babe from a crèche bed, in their arms..   
  
Qui-Gon held the boy so that Obi's eyes paralleled his own and for a few minutes kept Obi-Wan intentionally in his dead-serious glare before he released his anger verbally.   
  
The sudden jerk when picked up by his guardian whip lashed Obi's head and neck painfully back. A stunned remorseful Jedi master watched as *his* little ward, already under so much pressure from the day's turmoil burst out into a flood of tears..………….. 


	7. There you have it

Padawan Da'Neel knew he really should study but his thoughts lingered with things overheard in the heated argument between his master and the little ever-constant-pain in the butt, Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
//Master and I could have had that little misstep of mine at the cell cleared up. Now I have to wait to find out if he is really upset over my actions. I wanted some of his time absorbed by the little brat but not *all* his time.//   
  
Da' Neel felt he had been forced into calling his old master, his true one Master Dalia. She understood him. Well maybe she didn't understand him all that well but she overlooked things done not quite eight by the padawan. Show seemed more that willing to pass the boy into knighthood. She was not like Jinn and expected him to perform expertly in every situation.   
  
//Sure I have been taught that without precision in my Jedi training I won't last long out in the field on a mission as a young knight, but I truly know how to handle myself. I just don't always do it their way. //  
  
He again managed to put the blame for his mistakes on someone else's head. This time he blamed Jinn's constant attention being given to the little boy and in turn Da'Neel was ignored.   
  
That satisfied his former master and she promised Padawan Tia Da'Neel that she would address the situation with Qui-Gon on her visit to the temple which according to her would be in the next few days.   
  
Da'Neel thought it was the most productive thing to do; run to his former master and whine about Obi-Wan's presence. *Thought* was a word not strong enough, for he would find out soon no one goes behind Master Jinn's back to address any issue.   
  
As confrontational as Obi-Wan was the night before was the opposite of how he was when the next day's sun arose. Nothing, absolutely no words were spoken between Master Jinn and Obi-Wan about the events of the night before.   
  
Qui-Gon would have liked to delve deeper behind the meaning of Obi's words that the rock was *his*, but he feared another onslaught of tears and near hysteria. He felt it was enough for the boy to go through withdrawal of his medication that now was not the time to question him about his statements concerning Owen's lucky rock.   
  
Obi-Wan felt he had overstepped any boundaries ever put down by the master so he attributed Jinn's silence to his anger and dislike toward him. As miserable as he was at the temple, he couldn't imagined being thrust into an orphanage. He would be forced to deal with the inquisitive stares and subjected to the many questions of the administrators of the orphanage and the other children there. He reasoned he would be better off to take his chances at the temple.   
  
After break-fast Da'Neel excused himself to go to class and later would meet his master for saber practice. Qui-Gon recommended to Obi that he should not go to class. He though, had to go before the council. He did not want to tell Obi-Wan it was because of Obi-Wan, but his little ward suspected it anyway. Although he never dreamed that the council planned to *make* Qui-Gon contact his aunt and demand more information about the drug Obi-Wan took.   
  
The master healer tested the boy for any allergies and could not find anything on the planet Coruscant that he was allergic too. S why the medicine was the question the Master Healer put to the council and thus Mace put to Qui-Gon.   
  
By now the Master Jinn was at a loss as to why Obi-Wan would take medicine he didn't need. Another thing that plagued Jinn was why if the boy suffered no allergies did he become ill and weak if he did not receive it.   
  
As Qui-Gon walked the distance of the hall that led to the temple council chambers, his mounting problems swirled through on his mind.   
  
He had been alerted by Master Windu that Master Dalia, Da'Neel's former master would be there for a visit by the end of the week. Mace also said that the ailing master planned to bring Jinn up before the council if her padawan spoke the full truth about how he was being ignored because Jinn's attention being drawn to his ward and not his apprentice.   
  
She had not cared for the child being there and she resented Padawan Tia being ignored because Qui-Gon was busy playing father to the little non force-sensitive snit; a proverbial charity case of homelessness. She felt the council should deny Qui-Gon his bizarre desire to keep Obi-Wan. That is exactly what she called Obi, a *snit*.   
  
Jinn shook his head to shake off the indignation he felt over the older master's accusations. She clearly planned to return to the temple to insert her authority and insist he get *rid* of Obi-Wan and train Da'Neel or give him up as his apprentice. Qui-Gon didn't care for either options. If he had to choose, he was not at all sure which one he would elect to keep by his side.   
  
Before he even finished his thoughts, he realized he had reached his destination. Qui-Gon stopped at the double door to the council chamber, nervously glided his right hand through his graying hair, and drew in a long breath. He released any negativity he had about this little conference. He felt it was none of the council's business about Obi-Wan, as long as he was not a danger to anyone at the temple. He also did not want to bring any stress on Selena before the baby came. The pregnancy had been a difficult one and added pressure couldn't possibly be good for her.   
  
He walked into the familiar chambers with his usual grace and boosted self-confidence. He knew he would need it to argue his case. Usually when he went against the council he had Mace, Yoda, or both in his corner to champion his cause. But this time proved to be very different.   
  
Both of his dearest friends felt he needed to get to the bottom of the mystery where Obi-Wan was concerned. Not that they feared the boy, they feared the outcome in all this would in some way hurt their friend. They knew how much he cared for Owen and they did not want that immense respect and love for Owen to blind him where his little cousin, Obi-Wan Kenobi was concerned………….  
  
Qui-Gon always mentally prided himself on how well he could handle the council when he wanted too. Normally he could sway them in favor of his wishes,if they were in the realm of legality. However, this time he left the council chambers, and tried to expunge his anger into the force while he shook his head in disbelief. He had failed in his mission to convince them not to contact Selena right now.   
  
//What happened this time?//   
  
*THIS* time had been different. He had no one in his corner to support his views. While Mace and Yoda weren't as curt or insistent as the other council members, they still sided with them instead of him when it came to the boy, Obi-Wan.   
  
They wanted some answers as to what kind of medicine Obi-Wan was on and why Jinn was able to make such a deep connection when it came to healing the child. No, the council had not missed a thing in his report about their capture and then the eventual capture of Jinn's former apprentice, Xanatos. What had perplexed Master Jinn about Obi-Wan's connection with him, brought even more concern from his piers, the council members.   
  
There was the other thing that the council seemed at loss at to what to do about, Xanatos. Yes, granted he was a sith, but they couldn't hold him forever and they certainly couldn't kill him. They thought it might be wise to *use* him in they aid against Darth Sidious if he would co-operate.   
  
The council also wanted Jinn to handle that with a discussion with Xanatos.   
  
Jinn walked down the hall rubbing his head.   
  
//Last but not least, Da' Neel and his master expect me to go before the council yet again and explain Da' Neel's accusations to his former master that he is in some way being slighted. Three young people have put my entire life in a spin like a planet who has just been knocked from orbit. How could I have ever contemplated the idea I missed fatherhood.//   
  
Jinn's apartment was quiet, unusually quiet when he returned. All the drapes were pulled. It made the common room resemble nighttime instead of almost time for mid-meal. He soon found the reason for the eerie silence and darkened room. Obi-Wan lay in a little piled up heap, asleep on the sleep couch. He must have been chilled for he used one of Qui-Gon's old robes that hung by the door to provide warmth he needed. It was draped over him until only his face was visible.   
  
Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the room and watched the little boy sleep.   
  
//What a cherub-looking child he is asleep. One would never suspect the numerous dilemmas he has made for me .//   
  
Obi-Wan did look angelic, a picture-perfect image of childhood captured in Jinn's living area.   
  
//I guess if he has taught me any thing, it is that you can't " judge a book by it's cover.". He has brought enough turmoil around here. I suppose the council is right. I do need to find out what goes on with *my* ward.//   
  
Shivers claimed the master skin, making goose bumps everywhere. He wasn't sure he could handle what he found out. Deep down within himself he questioned Obi's Jedi abilities. Of course he knew he didn't have any, or did he know? Obi-Wan was a *mystery* he could not clear up.   
  
//Maybe he doesn't exhibit any Jedi traits at the present, but something back in that prison cell connected he and I together as assuredly as a bond would do. Something, but what? I suppose the council is right. I need to find out what that something is and go from there. //  
  
Qui-Gon decided he could not deal with Obi-Wan's problems until the evening hours. He wanted to talk with Owen's father instead of Selena first.. He could get an idea of how she was and maybe, not likely, but maybe Mr. Lars could fill him in on Obi-Wan's past history or tell him more about the medicine he was on.   
  
//Yes, I do need to know about the medicine Selena had hoped to keep from me. I have to make the Lars' see if the child is to stay here then we, the council that is, must know more about it.//   
  
Qui-Gon walked from the room after he decided he could at least go talk with Xanatos until Da'Neel returned home and Obi-Wan got up from his nap.   
  
//The boy is being quiet and not reaping havoc in some way. It is best to let him sleep right now. I find that a much more tolerable state for him to be in than shouting and screaming at the top of his lungs like last night. //  
  
###############   
  
Qui-Gon sat a crossed from Xanatos in the little ten by ten cell. He supposed the chair he sat in which was overly small, especially for his large frame, was that way because of the cell's diminutive size.   
  
//Why put a chair in hear if it is the size for a child.// He wiggled his behind uncomfortably as he tried to wake up parts of it that lapped over the chair's edge. Delicate and private parts of him had been pinched so much that circulation was denied them and he felt numb in *those* places..   
  
"Well Xanatos what have you to say about the offer I have just laid out to you?   
  
Jinn looked right into those hauntingly raven-colored eyes of Xanatos Crion. Eyes so familiar yet the owner of those eyes had become a stranger to him..   
  
//Qui-Gon studied every added line to his apprentice's face. He saw they had etched themselves permanently into Xani's face as if to make a map of Xanatos' Crion's journey into the dark. A journey he might not ever find a finality too. As Qui-Gon dared one last look, he couldn't help but think; Xanatos' wayward stare epitomizes the dark side now. His gaze is blank, dulled by Sidious and all he stands for. //  
  
Qui-Gon turned his gaze so as not to be rude. He somehow felt immense pity for his former apprentice.   
  
//Does the dark side do that to you? Age you before your time? He looks far older than his years.//   
  
Jinn realized he was going into ridiculous thoughts that didn't need to be addressed by him. Xanatos was not his concern now and he didn't want to make him one again.   
  
"Well Xan care to answer me?"   
  
A smirk and a half-hearted laugh escaped the Jedi turned sith.   
  
"Why Master Jinn, do you want me back here at the temple? What would you do with the other two that stand in line vying for your attention; just dump them in favor of me? I suppose you would. I was also so spoiled as Master Yoda like to called it. Do you truly wish to have me by your side again?"   
  
Under his breath he mumbled something to accent his words only because he could care less what Qui-Gon thought of him. "Meddlesome little troll he was. Is he still that way Jinn, always up in your business?"   
  
"We are not here to talk about Yoda or my other two in line as you call it. Do you want freedom or not. That is all I am asking and no I do not expect you to come back into the order per say. Nevertheless maybe you could be a *mole* for us in some capacity. Here or on other worlds. Don't flatter yourself by thinking I would even wish to have you by my side again."   
  
Qui-Gon knew there was no reason to speak further with Xanatos right now. He was in one of his bitter moods and he would have to get out of it before Jinn could make any progress.   
  
A Couple of more days with the less than tasteful food I will have the kitchens feed him, and he will reconsider. He'll survive. I'll recommend a few things he direly hates in the line of food.   
  
The quick thinking Jedi master got up and stretched his long body up and out. He hoped to wakes up personal parts had had fallen asleep before he made his way back up from the bowels of the temple into the light of day. The musky dank smell had started to get to him. He sniffed the air in disgust of it.   
  
//Couldn't be too healthy to stay down here for very long periods. //  
  
"I will give you time to think Xanatos. I will come back down in a few days."   
  
"Hope to get me to break by having me celled in such a dismal place, Jinn. Just how long do you think I would last above ground if Sidious knew I betrayed him for my freedom; that I had turned once again to the Jedi and betrayed him?"   
  
"I don't suppose he would like it. He might even want to kill you. However you could stay down in the lower levels and work for us down there. Sidious would never lower himself to go there."   
  
"To seek his revenge he very well might.. However, like you said, maybe I will change my mind in a couple of days. It is not something I can just *DO*. I have to think long and hard about the consequences to my very life if I turn on Sidious. Worth a thought though."   
  
There his body parts were awake enough to leave the cell and go back up to the temple.   
  
//As bad as I hate the dampness and smell down here it could harbor me safe haven from the other two I have to deal with. I think it was easier to deal with Xanatos today than it will be my apprentice Tia and my little guy asleep up there//.   
  
Jinn shrugged off his thoughts as if in disbelief but knew they were true.   
  
//Whether I care to believe it or not, Xanatos is acting like the most rational of the three young men in my care……………………………. //  
  
Just as Qui-Gon suspected, Mr. Lars had not been very helpful when it came to Obi-Wan. He knew nothing of the medicine, didn't want to know and absolutely forbade Qui-Gon from contacting his wife. She had been confined to bed until the birth of their baby. That's right. Master Jinn was informed in a not too-nice of way that he would have to wait until after she had the baby because Owen's father didn't want Jinn's hand in the death of his future child, as he was involved in the death of his first child Owen.   
  
The words hurt Master Jinn more than he cared to admit. He knew Lars was trying to keep his wife healthy and he would say anything to him if it caused Qui-Gon to take stock of the situation and wait to question her.   
  
Jinn was resolved not to let Selena hear any news that might complicate the birth of her baby. He felt sure the council would see that. Another more disturbing threat was made by Owen's father. He told Qui-Gon if Obi-Wan was such a troublesome little boy and he heard any nonsense he would come to Coruscant and have the boy taken away to an orphanage.   
  
Qui-Gon let him believe his own threat but not even Selena couldn't take Obi-Wan away, unless she went to court. Master Jinn had been full unbridled custody of the child. He could do what he wanted with Obi-Wan, but they couldn't.   
  
The Jedi master came from his bedroom to be confronted by Da' Neel.   
  
"Master I hope you are not upset that I spoke with my former master."   
  
"Of course not. Why would I be upset that you went to Master Dalia with an accusation that I failed to see to your Jedi apprentice training.? Why should that *UPSET* me? It's not often an apprentice brings such charges up against his master but since you have I suppose we will see it through and let the council decide what is truth and what is exaggeration. For your sake you should hope that they see things your way. The council does not take kindly to made-up lies on a master by his apprentice."   
  
If Qui-Gon's words were to make Padawan Tia Da'Neel worried, he was more than successful. The apprentice knew how well beloved his master was. He banked on his Master Dalia's belief in him, but would the council members believe him over Master Jinn. Now he was not so sure he did the right thing!!!!   
  
The master walked into the kitchen to start last-meal when he glanced over to see Obi-Wan on the couch, head hung down, and his hands being wrung in a nervous reaction to his guardian's close proximity.   
  
The boy's imaginative perception that Master Jinn was angry with Obi-Wan escalated into an untrue belief that anger festered in the man more and it was all over the rock. Obi wished he could explain what happened that day of Owen's death but fear of the large master halted his ability to even look at him, let alone speak with him.   
  
Qui-Gon wanted to break the silence and the fear Obi had of him . The best way he could think of was have the boy with him for awhile.   
  
"Obi-Wan."   
  
"Yes, Mr. Qui-Gon?"   
  
"I need you to help me with last-meal. Come here please."   
  
//Why? He has never *needed* me to help before. He just wants me in there to start up on me again about Owen's rock. If he does, so help me, I WILL tell him off. I will tell him exactly why I *KNOW* without a doubt that rock is mine.//   
  
Obi-Wan went to the kitchen and stood there, just stood there, waiting for some kind of command to do something, although he couldn't possibly think what. He could set the table, but Mr. Qui-Gon said he wanted him to help with last-meal.   
  
//No one would be able to eat what I made. Come to think of it, I can't make anything. I can put cereal in a bowl. Are we having cereal Mr. Qui-Gon? //  
  
Obi talked to himself just to take the apprehension from his mind. However he did think it funny what he thought and a little smile donned his face before he could get control and he knew immediately the Jedi master had seen it.   
  
"Something you find humorous Obi-Wan. Care to share in the little joke?"   
  
Was he angry, was he trying to be nice? Obi-Wan didn't know. He had never taken the time to find out about Master Jinn's moods, what he found funny, or if he ever found anything funny.   
  
//Is he capable of shedding that Jedi reserve long enough to be nice? I have never seen him * nice*, to me at least. Even I know there is a big difference between nice and civil. Civil is when someone has to tolerate you, but they don't necessarily want too. That's how I always thought Mr. Qui-Gon felt about me. Well when I was injured in that cell with him, it sure felt like he was nice to me then.//   
  
Had Qui-Gon known the child's thoughts just then he would have agreed with them. He had developed an indifferent, but tolerable attitude for the little one. However, he couldn't admit honestly that he was overly kind to the boy.   
  
"Nothing sir. I mean I don't find anything funny. I mean… well I am sorry."   
  
"For what, smiling? Here, help me wash these vegetables for the stew. We will never get to eat if we don't get started in here."   
  
//He doesn't sound particularly mad and he hasn't brought up anything bad to bait me into argument with him. I guess I am *tolerable* for him right now.//   
  
Obi-Wan rolled his sleeves up and prepared to do as his guardian asked. He stood at the sink washing vegetables with the cleansing brush just for that. The potato in his hand slipped out and onto the floor.   
  
//Must have a mind of its own. How could I drop that. Stupid me. I bet Mr. Qui-Gon is angry with me know, or worse yet he thinks I am the biggest clutch around!! //  
  
Obi looked up to see an almost quirky kind of smile on Jinn's face as he watched the boy drop to his knees to chase the slippery potatoe. Obi-Wan made a beeline dive under the table to try to retrieve his elusive vegetable before it could get further away from him than it already had. In his haste to get the potato and off of all fours, he misjudged just how tall the table was. Master Jinn heard the hard thump and knew the table would leave a nasty bump on Obi's head for that was what made the loud noise. Obi-Wan fished his vegetable from under the table and tried to return to his spot at the sink with what little dignity he had left. He knew he must be lit up like a red neon sign if the heat from his cheeks was any indication of how much he blushed over the incident.   
  
"Careful with that Obi-Wan. Might have to use my saber to tame those unruly potatoes. Let me now if another one tries to get away from you."   
  
Qui-Gon chuckled at his own joke and realized that it was the first time in a few days he had even found anything to laugh about.   
  
//Did I just here him laugh out loud, Mr. Qui-Gon? Is he serious or was he joking with me. I can't tell. Sounds like he laughed, a real laugh. Obi dared another glance at the master to see his smile still lingered on his face. //  
  
//Nope he doesn't look mad and I know that furrowed brow,"no-non-sense kind of look" he can give when he is steamed about something.//   
  
Obi-Wan got up from his knees and preceded to peal the potatoes. When finished he looked to see the big Jedi stopp cutting up the beef into cubes for the stew and lean against the counter. Obi-Wan didn't have to look up into the eyes of the tall master to know where their gaze was directed, at him.   
  
"Well I see we did not have another dreaded potato attack to deal with."   
  
Obi-Wan braved a smile.   
  
"No sir. I learned how to hold them to keep them from slipping away."   
  
"Good then when I need vegetables I will know just where to go to receive help."   
  
"O.K."   
  
Qui-Gon actually flinched at the timid fearful reply. He sensed at that moment it had taken every bit of courage the little one had to face him head-on together in that kitchen. Remorse hit the master like a ton of bricks when he realized he was directly responsible for that unnatural fear in Obi-Wan.   
  
//He sounds nice. Does he mean to sound that nice to *ME*? WOW!!! //  
  
Funny how something so small could make one feel so needed. Obi-Wan had stood bent over the sink knee-deep in carrots, potatoes onions and some greenery he had never seen before and felt wanted; felt like, at least for the moment, he had a place to call home. Ever how untrue it might be Obi-Wan held to that throughout the evening.   
  
He pretended Jinn's home really was his home and he was an intimate part of that, if only for today……..   
  
PEACE ewen 


	8. For The Love Of A Child

Master Jinn felt it would have been better had Master Dalia not delayed her trip by almost a week. The tension between master and apprentice, if one could call him that, had grown to outrageous proportions. It would also not help matters that the Master had to stay at his apartment due to the crowded conditions of the temple and Obi-Wan had started to feel the effects of the medication being withheld.   
  
Other than maybe being a little tired, Obi did not show any real clinical symptoms of missing the medicine, however you might call his irritability a clinical reaction to the drug's withdrawal. He wasn't sick, he was just in a really foul mood.   
  
Master Yoda and Mace both agreed with Jinn it would be a trying week ahead for the master in his own home. Master Yoda even told him if solitude he sought to his apartment he should go at least for meditations.   
  
It was on the second day of Master Dalia's visit that all hell broke lose. That was the day Obi, at his most irritable state thus far, had a run-in with Master Dalia. It turned into all out war between the little cranky boy and a crankier Master Dalia.   
  
Qui-Gon and Da'Neel had gone to the training salles to practice saber techniques. Master Dalia retired to her former apprentice's room for some rest. She was still recovering from her illness. She immediately changed her mind about where she wanted to get some rest. She decided the best place to rest was in the common room sofa while no one was there.   
  
When she entered the drape-darkened room, the sickly master almost sat on Obi-Wan's head. While she napped he took the sleep couch for his own little nap. He was not feeling all that well and the common room sofa had become *his* bed since Master Dalia's visit. She bunked in Da' Neel's room.   
  
After fifteen minutes of rants and raves of how Obi-Wan scared her back into ill health, Obi-Wan felt he had heard enough. He launched into his own rants.   
  
On their return Master Jinn and Da' Neel could here the argument all the way down the hall when they got off the lift. It was more or less a one-sided argument by then for Master Dalia was so taken aback by the little one 's hateful words that she was shocked into silence.   
  
Well that was the way Master Yoda later explained it. He would also later explain that it was hard to get the woman to be quiet a minute but Obi-Wan had done what the council had failed to do down through all those years, silence Master Dalia. it.   
  
Master Jinn followed by Padawan Da'Neel opened the door to his apartment just in time to hear Obi-Wan's last retort, to the now irate Master Dalia.   
  
"I may not be much because I am *normal* as you say but I don't make up lies on Mr. Qui-Gon like your precious Da'Neel. I hope the council asks me what the truth is. Mr. Qui-Gon barely gives me the time of day, let alone ignores his padawan for me."   
  
The words were harsh and revealing. Master Jinn had to admit though, they were true and he was stabbed with a sudden and an awful pain of guilt.   
  
//The child said the truth as he sees it. I don't even speak to him some mornings.//   
  
Two fast and long strides enabled him to reach his little ward before any other words of discord could be exchanged between the two. He knew Master Dalia very well. Well enough to know she could hold her own in a shouting match. He couldn't imagine what she said or did to provoke the boy in such a riled up manner.   
  
//Of course in the mood he has been in, it wouldn't take too much to evoke his anger. //  
  
With one swift jerk to the back of his tunic Qui-Gon managed to pull the child safely behind him as he watched as Master Dalia a made a failed attempt to charge him.   
  
Her thoughts did not lay in striking the boy, just shaking some sense and respect into him.   
  
"Master Jinn I know how to handle such an unruly child. Da' Neel is not my first Padawan you know."   
  
"Yes I certainly do."   
  
Jinn could feel Obi-Wan inch closer to him, even though he still had him secured by the back of the tunic. He supposed the boy didn't want her to *jump* him again.   
  
"Obi-Wan however is not an apprentice. He has no link with the living force whatsoever."   
  
"That's not the rumor that goes around the temple. It's been said that the child might well possess the force once the horrible medication is out of his system. Then where does that leave Padawan Da'Neel. Do you plan to dump him for the little one? Had you not come in when you did I am sure I could have shaken some sense into the child. Just blatant disrespect. That is what it is and it should be met properly head-on and not give into the boy."   
  
"Why Master Dalia I thought you had lived here at this temple long enough to know not to listen stories through the grapevine started by gossip mongrels who never check the truth behind anything. They pass on.. ..so much untruth in a little of the truth. That's something an initiative would do, imbibe in idle gossip, but not a seasoned master as yourself."   
  
The remark stung the elder master. She knew Jinn's words were meant in a negative way and took them as that.   
  
"I plan to report this child's behavior when we go before the council. I don't know what the holdup is? I suppose Master Yoda thinks he can keep you from being censured for your actions toward my former padawan, but he is very wrong. I am sure they will want to hear how you handle the little one there as well." She motioned with a nod to her head toward Obi-Wan. "I am glad I have to stay here and get a first hand view of all the atrocities that goes on."   
  
Obi-Wan stopped his squirming in Jinn's grip. He had no wish to get Mr. Qui-Gon in any more trouble. Not that they got along so well, but the child knew that Mr. Qui-Gon was being railroaded and lied on by Da' Neel.   
  
//He doesn't need me to make more trouble just because I feel miserable and don't like the *old bag*. //  
  
Qui-Gon immediately felt the resistance leave from Obi-Wan. The child quit his squirming and leaned very close to the Jedi master. Jinn dared to let go of his collar and nothing. The child stood in place with his head hung. From beside him he heard the little timid voice of his ward.   
  
"I am sorry Master Dalia. I meant no disrespect. I just don't feel well today."   
  
"Sure, and just how long do you plan to use that excuse to get away with whatever you want? You may fool your guardian young man, but not me. I am wise to the trickery of children."   
  
Now Jinn let his displeasure for the woman ride on his own cuff.   
  
"I am sure you have had quite a lot experience with unruly behavior if you have trained Padawan Da' Neel over the last few years."   
  
"Yes well with your notoriety of apprenticing the most dark of dark, Xanatos, one might think you had learned how to handle an unruly child as well."   
  
Insults traded equally with the same amount of venom from each master.   
  
The words from the snake tongued Master Dalia hurt more than her saber would have. Although the council had agreed Xanatos' failing had not been Jinn's fault, the Jedi master hated to be reminded of past mistakes and undeniable regrets.   
  
"I don't think standing here listing to each other faults serves any real purpose. Obi-Wan go to my room and finish your rest. I will call you for last-meal."   
  
Jinn would have liked to have sent some kind of comfort to the child mentally not verbally but since Obi lacked in the force, he attempted it but knew instantly he had failed in reching the little boy. //Ridiculous of me to think I could//. His pity for Obi-Wan at that moment rolled through the air and any force sensitive could have caught it but not the little one it was meant for.   
  
When Obi-Wan left the room, Da' Neel was also accused, but by his former master not his present one. The mental pleasure at Jinn and his former master's very vocal disagreement, was not visibly evident but Qui-Gon knew it was there all the same.   
  
Master Jinn headed to the kitchen to make last-meal for everyone.   
  
"You know Jinn, it would serve you well to get rid of the child now. I can tell there is some strange connection between you two. However I can look at him and tell you there is no force within him, so if that is what your and Master Yoda's hope is, then…."   
  
"We hope for nothing where Obi-Wan is concerned. We are providing him a stable home and an education."   
  
Did Master Jinn just lie to another master? Maybe, but he was not going to share his inner most intimate feelings with a woman who evidently saw so many flaws in little Obi, but saw nothing wrong with her own bumbling ward Da' Neel.   
  
"We are only trying to assess his medical condition."   
  
"Lie to yourself Jinn and I suppose you can lie to me, you just have, but don't expect me to believe any of those lies. Now I think I will put that sleep couch to some good use until last-meal is ready. Hope it is not bantha stew again."   
  
It was a good thing Jinn's back was turned. It would have not gone well with Master Dalia had she seen Jinn's anger distorted face and the rolling of his eyes.   
  
"No I think I can rummage through my pantry and find something more to your liking Master Dalia. //Rest, yes get some rest." and get out of business for a few minutes today.//   
  
###########################   
  
At best, the four tolerated each other at last-meal. The only words spoken at the table was to ask that something be passed to another. It was almost a relief to Master Jinn to hear his door bell ring.   
  
When he opened the door he was surprised to see an angry Mace and an upset Yoda along with two of Coruscant finest from the police department.   
  
"Masters is there a problem?"   
  
"Let the officer explain this to you, my padawan. Understand it I don't yet myself."   
  
"Master Jinn we have had a complaint filed of child abuse."   
  
"That is ridiculous. What child, who filed it?"   
  
One officer who seemed clearly to enjoy harassing a Jedi, stepped up and spoke next.   
  
"Do you or do you not have a ward by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi?"   
  
"Well yes but…"   
  
"Just answer the questions Master Jinn. You don't need to ask them. Is he or is not on medication?"   
  
"Well yes, he was, but he isn't now."   
  
"Care to explain why?"   
  
"We took him off to see how he did without it."   
  
"With a healers advice?"   
  
The policemen was getting to something but what?   
  
It was not done under the healers' direction. However, Master Yoda felt we should know with certainty why the child was on the medicine."   
  
"Is the child ill from not receiving his medicine."   
  
"I refuse to answer any more of your questions until you answer one of mine.   
  
The other policemen seemed more rational.   
  
"What would that be Master Jinn?"   
  
"What is this about?"   
  
"I have complaint of child neglect and endangering and from what you just admitted too I don't think it was understated. The child will have to come with us please."   
  
All three from the kitchen had come to the common room. Obi lingered a few step behind and stayed hidden behind the door. He realized the *child* they meant was *him*.   
  
Jinn ripped the documents out of the officer's hand in a not very polite way and read it.   
  
"Selena… Selena Lars filed this complaint. We are Jedi. You can't take the accusations seriously."   
  
Jinn knew now what the officers were there for; to take Obi-Wan away.   
  
"Normally no. That is why we asked the questions. We know of the Jedi's impeccable creditability, but you have already admitted to the charges against you."   
  
"Charges?… these are charges against me?"   
  
Mace stepped in.   
  
"We will straighten this out Qui-Gon, but for now let them take Obi-Wan."   
  
"Take him….. Just where to they plan to take him? He is not feeling well enough to be taken and placed in an orphanage. He needs to be here so I can look after him."   
  
The officer who seemed to have no patience with the Jedi whatsoever, jerked the papers out of Jinn's hand.   
  
" Sounds like some sick perversion to me Master Jinn. You make the child sick so you can *care* for him?"   
  
The officer clearly misunderstood Jinn's words and seemed unwilling to listen to the truth. The unreasonable officer continued with his lecture to Qui-Gon. He enjoyed every minute of his successful attempt to make a Jedi master as prominent as Master Jinn squirm.   
  
"Well you should have been more concerned for his health earlier and he wouldn't be sick. Everything on this paper, according to your own admittance, is true. You have confirmed all the accusations made by the child's aunt. It will be an honor to testify at your hearing that you confessed to your abuse of the child. Now could you get his things ready? We really don't have all night."   
  
He looked down at the paper to read the boy's name.   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi will be going with us."………………….  
  
Three days, it had been three long gut-wrenching days and no contact with Obi-Wan whatsoever. Master Yoda had encouraged Master Jinn to seek council outside the realm of the temple. He could not be seen by the attorney for another couple of days. Between his appointments and the attorney's appoinmtent it was difficult.   
  
He still had to go through what had turned into the mundane motions of an acting master to a twit of an apprentice. That is the only way he could describe Da'Neel and his actions of late. He took advantage of the situation and tried to *rule the roost* at the Jinn household.   
  
Master Dalia seemed totally oblivious to the misbehavior and all-out disrespect the padawan had begun to show to anyone around him. Knighthood would never be his, under Jinn's mentoring, if he did not change his ways. He was headed for a job in the Argricorps or a life out on the streets of Coruscant.   
  
An air of cockiness replaced commonsense and forethought in the apprentice since Obi-Wan was taken and with his *other* master there to counteract any positive instructions Jinn tried to give him.   
  
Master Jinn mentally asked for, but did not receive any kind of rationale as to why he felt so miserable about Obi-Wan's departure. The little boy was nothing to him and he had gone through every measure possible to see he was well cared for, hadn't he?   
  
Self-doubt riddled the master now and he went over everything minor or major that passed between ward and guardian.   
  
I//t is not as if he is out on the street. He is where they are equipped and trained to care for children like Obi.//   
  
Qui-Gon held a mental conversation with himself for no one else seemed to be able to give him a viable answer to his uncommon feelings he experienced over Obi's departure.   
  
//There are so many instances of orphanages that are cruel to the children. I have never stepped foot in ours here. Is it run correctly? Does the child have enough to eat. //  
  
Qui-Gon knew he was being irrational.   
  
//Of course proper food and a stable environment is provided to the little ones forced to live without family. That is what the orphanage provides. They should be good at it. Better than I could ever be. Now had he been force sensitive, it could have presented a problem, many in fact. The orphanage could have never been successful in the rearing of a force-sensitive. Their powers would be thwarted just by a lay person's instruction of them.//   
  
Another three grueling and endless days passed. Master Jinn was just about to leave the council chambers where he had been called to speak with the council members on his handling of his ward, as well as the actions of Master Jinn as it pretained to Padawan Tia Da'Nel.   
  
Most on the council knew of the stress Master Jinn was under but if they felt he was the least bit derelict in his duties as a master to is padawan, they would speak up. Maybe not with harshness, but with the point blank frankness the council was noted for.   
  
Not one council member, even Master Plo Koon, could find a flaw in Master Jinn's teachings of either boy or of his equality of time given to each of them. They felt Qui-Gon fairly delegated equal care to both young men under his care. He would be allowed to welcome back Obi-Wan if he was permitted back by the court system and keep Da'Neel if the unruliness in him could be tamed.   
  
Qui-Gon returned to his quarters only to make a hasty retreat from them when an irate Master Dalia started with her opinions. She felt slighted that she was not privy to the first audience before the council that dealt with her former padawan.   
  
Qui-Gon tried to patiently explain that they would have go before the council again and the next time would include her and her former apprentice, but she didn't want to hear it. She felt the council favored Master Jinn over her.   
  
Jinn left his quarters to find the sanctity and quiet of the temple gardens. He stood by the fountian with his right foot up on a step and his torso resting on his thigh propped up by his arm. He was deep in thought and was a little startled to see a frantic looking Mace rush up to him.   
  
"Do you know why the council dispatches a comm link to their masters? Let me tell you. It is to be able to reach them when they are needed. I see you have yours clipped to your belt but I would wager you a night on the town that it is deactivated or the buzzer is switched off."   
  
"Mace please don't tell me there is some kind of emergency and I am needed to go on a mission?" I had my com link off for fear of Master Dalia and her sharp tongue."   
  
Mace had to smile over that comment before he explained to Qui-Gon why he was in need of him.   
  
"Well if you plan to see that little ward of yours I think you better make haste and get there. I have wasted time just trying to find you. You are to be allowed a one hour supervised visit with the child this afternoon, upon your arrival to the orphanage. They said something about being proved guilty of the accusations before any visits with him will stop entirely."   
  
Mace hesitated to give the last bit of news. While the first part of the news delivered by Mace pleased the master, the next part of his news did not.   
  
"Seems Obi-Wan is a touch on the ill side and they are not sure why. They restarted his medication, but the clinicians at the orphanage could not find anything that would cause the child such misery. They suspected homesickness. We were informed that a great many children suffer from it even if they are taken out of the most deplorable home life possible."   
  
"Obi's life was not deplorable. We had our spats but he was not mistreated."   
  
"Qui I don't think I am the person to tell that too. I know you would never do anything to intentionally harm a child."   
  
"Homesick…. uhn? They think Obi might miss being home here at the temple with me? Think he really considers it home here Mace?"   
  
"Well one thing is for sure it is all he has. The orphanage also informed Master Yoda that if you are deemed not responsible enough to regain custody of the child, the Lars do not want him. If you lose custody of him he will be transportd back to the Lars' home planet and the orphanage there is to be given permanent custody of him. Now go!! You have to see him this afternoon or not for another week."   
  
######   
  
Master Jinn was as giddy as a father waiting the arrival of his first born. He sat in a small eight by eight room while he waited to see Obi-Wan. He noticed the mirror that was built squarely into the center of the wall and took up most of its length as well.   
  
He knew it was an observation partition. Someone from the orphange sat behind that mirror and observed everything that went on, but for the comfort of the children they knew nothing of the meeting being constantly visually controlled.   
  
Finally after several minutes that seemed like hours Obi-Wan was led in.   
  
The clothing was completely different than what he wore at the temple. The sleeves were too big as well. Jinn noticed he could not even see the dimpled little hands of the child that stood before him. Obi was hesitant at first to say anything. Jinn himself was not quite sure how he would react to this first meeting. However, he hoped it boosted Obi's ailing physical condition as much as it did the master's tormented mental one. He instantly felt relieved to be in the same room with his *little spit fire*; the one he thought he could not live another day *with* when he first came to the temple was the little boy before him now. Obi was now the little boy he thought he could not live another day *without*.   
  
Qui-Gon watched with growing interest as Obi-Wan nervously stood before him. He played with the tunic hem and grinded his toe into the plush carpet. Obi would shyly look up to the master only to drop his eyes subserviently or in a fearful reverence. Jinn was not sure which.   
  
The time of silence grew. Jinn felt the tumulus turmoil released from the boy and he was allowed by the force to absorb it as if he were a sponge there to soak up all the hurtful feelings Obi had..   
  
The turmoil soon disappated and Jinn could feel Obi's need to be comforted. Without another thought, the master held out both arms and waited.He offered the boy comfort and it would be up to him to take it. Only seconds passed but it felt longer and all of the sudden he found himself with a lap of gangily legs and arms as Obi-Wan wormed his way into the masters arms.   
  
Obi nestled his face into his guardian's tunic. Just the smell of Master Jinn brought comfort to him. It was the aroma of familiarity of home. It provided more comfort than a Jedi master who controlled his emotions all the time, could even comprehend. Qui-Gon had just begun to realize how much the child needed a one on one relationship much like a growing padawan but more so because children like Obi had no living force to help cushion their fears and disappointments in life.   
  
Nothing was said for quite awhile as they relished the closeness. Neither knew why it brought so much comfort when normally they were together they were at each other's throats. Maybe both had learned what the other provided them in their lives and had to admit it was not bad…. Not at all bad.   
  
Talk between the two was sparse . Jinn tired to stay upbeat and not alarm Obi-Wan. Obi just hated for their time to end and it ended way too soon for the little boy. When they came for him tears, welled in his eyes.   
  
Hard as he tried he could not be as stoic as his guradtian. However even Jinn found it hard to hold his emotions in when they came for the child but he knew he must for Obi-Wan's sake.   
  
The kind matron of the orphange seemed to understand how hard it was on Master Jinn and Obi to be separated. With a weak smile she informed the master he could schedule another visit with Obi for next week, but now it was time for his mid-meal. She very gently took Obi by the hand to lead him out of the room. Obi didn't resist for fear he would not be allowed another visit with his guardian. He didn't undertstand it but he need that connection. He needed to have Qui-Gon there.   
  
Just as the matron and Obi reached the door Qui-Gon called.   
  
"Please Miss, may I have one moment with Obi?"   
  
The kind older lady knew she would be asked this. Everyone who cared anything for their child asked the same thing and although she seldon granted the extra time, she felt compelled to do so in this situation.   
  
She dropped Obi's hand as Jinn made his way to the door and knelt down on one knee.   
  
From out of his pocket he handed Obi the rock, Owen's lucky rock, to him. He placed it in the child's hand and closed it for him   
  
"Here this is the most vaulable thing I own now. That is all I have left of Owen, his lucky rock, and my memories of him. However I will entrust it too you because you will know that if you have it in your possession, I will be back for it. Maybe that will make you feel better."   
  
Obi's eyes lit up even through the tears that only accented their glow .   
  
"Thank you Mr. Qui-Gon." Obi turned to walk back to the matron and then turned to face his guardian, still bent down on his knees.   
  
"Only one thing Mr. Qui-Gon that is the same thing Owen said to me when he gave me this rock, the day he died. He said I would know he had to come back because the rock was the most important possession *he* had. It was important to him because it was the first gift you ever gave him."   
  
Jinn looked surprise.   
  
//Was that really been how Obi got the rock? Owen entrusted it to him to assure his little cousin he would come home.// In that case Jinn may have done a horrible thing instead of something that would ease the child's worry until his return.   
  
Tears now steamed down the boy's cheeks freely. The quivering chin almost prevented Obi from saying what he had to say….almost….   
  
"The only thing is as you well know, Owen never came back for me, WILL YOU??……." 


	9. Decisions Made Not Easy Ones

Master Jinn found himself outside the council room doors more relieved than he had been since Obi-Wan's departure. No, he hadn't gotten the child back, but the council did partially removed one thorn from his side.   
  
Master Dalia and Da'Neel was given their own quarters. Master Jinn was to oversee the strenuous training involved in a padawan's life and Master Dalia was to take over her role as master to Padawan Da'Neel. In actuality, she would once again become the master to the unruly padawan-almost-knight.   
  
Maybe she thought she got the best of the agreement but in Jinn's view he did. He would not have to put up with the young man, except when training him with the saber, katas or if a mission was to arise.   
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and begged the force not to let the latter happen. He knew he would not have to go on any missions unless a disaster struck. He had requested and received a leave in his mission rotation to care for his personal business, Obi-Wan.   
  
All things considered this day had gone well for the master. He only wanted to go home, meditate, and tomorrow go into the city to visit with Obi-Wan again.   
  
However when he reached his apartment, devoid of padawan and other master he found a commlink message waiting. The seemingly urgency of the red light blinking startled Obi's guardian as he hurriedly pressed the necessary buttons to here the message. That particular red light signaled an incoming call or message but from outside the temple. The fear that swelled in the master was that something was wrong with Obi-Wan. His worry about the child's well being was quickly put to rest, but the news left by the orphanage administrator was still tainted with problems and almost bordered being a threat..   
  
//Change of venue for Obi-Wan's sake. That's ridiculous. They don't even want him but they want the hearing set in their city on their planet where the man literally controls everyone there. I wouldn't have a chance. It can't happen. I won't allow it.//   
  
Qui-Gon listened twice more to the message. He heard it thoroughly the first time, only he hoped he hadn't. It would be hard to fight a man of Lar's status even here on Coruscant, but it would be *impossible* on his home world.   
  
//How could Selena trash our friendship in such a way. I did not follow through with my promise to wait until she came to find out the mystery of Obi's medication but she should know how the council works. She plans to do this and possibly destroy the child's life. Why? Does she no longer feel any passion or sense of responsibility for the little boy? //  
  
So many thoughts kept popping up in Jinn's mind as he found his way blindly to his former master's suite. He could not even remember getting there, let alone seeing how he got there.   
  
In Yoda's common room he sat and patiently listened to Qui-Gon rant and rave about the Lars and their outrageous petition to move the court hearing back to *their* home world.. That was clearly what it would be. They would have to go to court and fight just to keep Obi-Wan on this planet and then worry about the court hearing of suspected abuse by the kindly master who respected all life forms no matter how small or how inconsequential they were.   
  
"Problem this could be Qui-Gon. Jest with you I will not. But have a favor owed to me by Fini, I do. Time to use that favor I think it is. Call to him I will make. Have this ludicrous idea of the Lars put to rest by the end of the day I also will. Made-up crime incurred here, then venue here it will stay. Worry you should not. Have a child to see tomorrow and an attorney today. Be on your way you will for business of my own I need to take care of."   
  
Qui-Gon trusted his former master inexplicitly and if he said it would be taken care of, Qui-Gon knew it would if at all possible and Master Yoda seemed more than convinced that it was.   
  
####   
  
The next day when Obi-Wan came to meet his guardian in the same little eight by eight room there was no hesitation on his part to literally throw himself in Qui-Gon's arms.   
  
All the staunchness and reserve the Master ever had melted in that moment. Not to say Obi loved him for he did not know him. However one thing was sure he needed Qui-Gon now. He needed to know there was someone who was willing to care for him and that he could put all his trust and faith in. Qui-Gon had been designated that *someone*, no matter how rough and rocky a start their guardian/ward relationship had begun.   
  
With both large arms of Master Jinn's wrapped around the tiny little form that had rushed him and latched onto the master as if for his life, Jinn could feel trembling of fear, sickness and self doubt all rolled into one. This confinement to the orphanage had done grave damage to the child's overall physical and mental state. Qui-Gon recognized that first off.   
  
"WHOAA…. You are going to bowl me over with such a big bear hug. What is wrong?"   
  
Obi turned Master Jinn's head so he could whisper in his ear.   
  
"I don't want to be here. I want to go home…well I want to go back to the temple. I don't like it here."   
  
Qui-Gon noticed that the child spoke in his ear as if he knew they were being watched, listened too in almost an act of betrayal or at least the child felt it was.   
  
"Why are we whispering little one?"   
  
"I know they are there behind that mirror watching us. I just want to warn you so..you know so you won't say anything to incrm.. What was that word? Oh yea, incriminate yourself. That is what my friend told me."   
  
Had the boy not been so afraid Jinn would have gladly stayed in that position with the little hand pressed soothingly against his cheek to keep his ear very close to the child. It felt good to be near the child. A connection, There was that word again? But what other word could the Jedi master use to describe the anomaly shared by he and Obi? They had no bond. Obi had no force abilities or midichlorians so Jinn had to use the word *connection* and not *bond*. Somehow he thought what they had in moments like this was more than a connection…. But what? That was a question that would remain unanswered until all the other problems Jinn faced was cleared up. Then he would have to deal with this strange magnetic pull the child had on him as he evidently had on the child.   
  
Qui-Gon talked in a whispered tone although he didn't believe he needed too.   
  
"Obi, I have done nothing to incriminate myself of anything. I know your friend tried to help you. I am glad you at least have a friend, but you must remember I have nothing to indicate I was abusive to you. Things will turn out fine. You will see."   
  
Obi dropped his head as if he thought he had made a mistake.   
  
"I am sorry. But my friend said once you get in here that you never get out. They won't listen to the truth even if it is the truth. His parents weren't that bad he said and he is still here. The system believed his dad was mean and cruel and David tried to tell them here he really wasn't. He got upset sometimes that's all."   
  
Master Jinn tipped the child's face up so he could see it. The master understood it more. The boy, David must have been placed here because of some cruelty done to him by his father. It had been explained to him by Mace that some children refused to believe their parents were bad to them. The children took the blame upon themselves and chose to ignore the truth for fear they would be stuck here with no one to love them. That could be David's case or it could as Master Jinn thought through with a touch of stark realization, be the truth, the father had done nothing and still the boy was here and remained he had.   
  
Jinn tried to shake off an uncomfortable feeling. That was his situation and in some warped way he hoped David was wrong; that he was not being held here out of anything but the right reasons; that his father truly was abusive. It would be a travesty to a child to be taken as Obi-Wan had for no apparent reason other than the Jedi wanted the best for him.   
  
Qui-Gon pushed back the spiked hair on Obi's head and pressed his chin gently on top of it. There they spent much of their visit in quiet reflection and basked in an overwhelming peace that came over both master and child when they were together.   
  
Was it peculiar? Immensely so, but Qui-Gon would rather bathe in this feeling of contentment than to question its meaning right now.  
  
The news of the birth of Selena's child trickled down through the grapevine. The court knew of it first, because they could now set up a hearing date. It finally reached the Jedi and in particular Master Jinn.   
  
He thought Selena had planned to notify him personally of the birth but in retrospect he realized she would assume he was displeased with her over the actions taken to have Obi-Wan removed from the temple and his care. Still he felt betrayed not just because he did not receive word of the healthy birth, but also of the court action.   
  
No matter how much he tried to piece together the reasons behind what seemed a vindictive act, Qui-Gon could not come up with one.   
  
//She certainly seemed devoted to Obi-Wan and wanted the best for him even when she could not keep him. What has suddenly changed? //  
  
Qui-Gon could also not help but wonder if the new-born was a force-sensitive as was his brother. Was it as strong as his brother's Owen? Qui-Gon had no doubt they would not relinquish their second child to the Jedi if it was blessed with the force, but he would have liked to know just to satisfy his own personal curiosity.   
  
####################   
  
Qui-Gon could not have been more nervous if he awaited an all out battle with the Dark lord himself.   
  
His knowledge of court hearings was limited to occasionally testifying on the corruptness of someone he captured or when he sat in on a diplomatic court hearing of some sort. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to endure.   
  
This unknown territory for him, the legal system seemed to be stacked against him even before he tried to defend himself. His attorney, Mr. Griswald of the Coruscant capital, believed the master innocent and also believed he could convince the court of that.   
  
What he was not so sure of was if the court would give custody back to Qui-Gon or if they would decide it might be best for a child not trained in the Jedi way and with no force abilities, to go to the orphanage which his blood-relatives recommended.   
  
Of course Mr. Lars' prominence would carry a lot of weight even though he was from another planet. He might well be able to sway the court to send the boy back home if for nothing else than the state's reluctance to pay for his care in an orphanage or foster home. Times were hard and credits hard to come by lately on every planet in the galaxy.   
  
Master Jinn was flanked not only by his attorney, Mace and Master Yoda accompanied him for moral support. He was not permitted to speak with Obi-Wan when he entered the courtroom. As they waited for the judge and others to enter, Jinn was bowled over by the arrival of Mr. Lars and his wife.   
  
He had no doubt Owen's father would want to come a strutt his authority around the courtroom just so everyone knew who he was and who Jinn's battle was with. The surprise came to Jinn in the form of Selena herself. Still paled from the birth of her child but she basically seemed healthy and ready to face Master Jinn.   
  
When she got completely in the courtroom, she was escorted by her husband straight to the prosecutors' tables where Obi-Wan sat with the attorneys against Jinn.   
  
//They do seem like a friendly bunch. Possibly old friends or something //Qui-Gon suspected that might be more fodder to fight with if the prosecutors did know the Lars personally. It would not help his case or believability any.   
  
He watched with intrigue interest as Obi-Wan refused the hug offered by Selena. She seemed sincerely distressed by the child's refusal to give her any kind of salutation. For a moment, Qui-Gon felt bitter toward her and felt she got what she reaped.   
  
Master Yoda tapped his former apprentice with his gimer stick to get his attention and not to cause pain.   
  
"Support they have with high creditability in the Lars. Deny it I will not. But on Coruscant not without higher support we have. Wait a moment see what I mean you will."   
  
Qui-Gon resented the fact that his master and the others took this as a popularity contest but he knew in truth that was how a lot of cases and situations were settled with the higher power. Yes, it paid to know the right people in the right places. The Jedi were even more astounded as the Judge seemed to recognize both the Lars.   
  
//What is this, a reunion of friends of the Lars family? //Jinn vehemently thought.   
  
Had the master not been an adult he would have sunk down in his seat. That was how he felt with so many friendly faces on the opponets' side.   
  
Qui-Gon noticed Yoda' ears perked up and twitched a little *jig* with glee. He knew that meant at least something was about to go their way because that was a sign of good news for the little master.   
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see an entourage of Senator Valorum and Senator Palpatine.   
  
At first he thought they came in support of the Lars', but he knew those twitching ears that they came in support of the Jedi, Qui-Gon in particular   
  
Now each had a cheering section and no matter how ridiculous it seemed, his attorney leaned over to speak with the master about his *back up*.   
  
"I know it might sound strange to you Jinn, but people look at who the accused is associated with. It does you nothing but good to have *ole* Fini and Palpatine sitting behind our backs."   
  
############   
  
Mace had never seen his friend sweat even under the most periling of conditions. Jinn was noted for his steel nerves in a time of crisis, but this Qui-Gon on the witness stand had lost all sense of his Jedi training in stoicism and calm.   
  
He looked like he was about to blow up and tell the prosecuting attorney just where he could go. Of course Mace never had been in a hearing like this, however, even he could guess that the judge would not like where Qui-Gon recommended they all could go.   
  
//He just have to keep his cool. //  
  
"Master Jinn do you really expect the court to believe you can take vital medication away from a child and know when he is under too much pain or too ill from not having it to know when to administered it again? "   
  
The prosecutor thought he had scored well against his main witness and the accused, Master Jinn.   
  
"I expect you to believe the Jedi would never withhold medication to harm the child. It was to see what reactions it had on him since his aunt would not voluntarily tell the healers or myself why he took it in the first place."   
  
"Unbelievable, simply unbelievable! Do you now sit there and accuse his aunt of undo harm to Obi-Wan Kenobi because she gave him the medicine in the first place? "   
  
"No, I meant nothing negative about Selena….I mean Mrs. Lars. She cared for Obi-Wan quite diligently for the several years that my apprentice, her son, Owen and would visit."   
  
Master Yoda could only sit in his seat on the courtroom pew and shake his head. Very occasionally he would break the normally constant eye contact with his former apprentice when he lower his head as if he was about to nod off to sleep.   
  
Never in his days of being acquainted with Qui-Gon and there were a lot of days, had he seen someone so able to push the right buttons, ring the right bell, and overall anger the usually calm easygoing Master Jinn.   
  
The prosecutor was doing his job to the best of his ability and right now his *best* was making Jinn seemed at his *worst*.   
  
Obi sat at the other desk with another prosecutor //an old goat //was Obi-Wan's exact thoughts of him, but he would never be courageous enough to call him that to his face.   
  
Obi kept his elbows on the table and his face buried in the palms of his hands. He looked up only when he would almost fall because the grump of a prosecutor would knock his elbows off the desk with no warning.// Very rude of him to say the least. //Oh, how Obi wanted to say it out loud, but then again he didn't dare.   
  
It seemed to him Mr. Qui-Gon was not doing so well up on the stand. He listened to here anything that might sound good for them, he and Mr. Qui-Gon. When the judge quickly reprimanded Master Jinn right before he got off the witness stand, Obi was determined to say what he had to say no matter how much trouble it would cause him.   
  
//They can't blame Mr. Qui-Gon for my actions here in court. //  
  
"Master Jinn I plan to call a recess and when we return I hope you will answer *all* the questions forthright and quickly when the prosecutor asks you. Maybe you should try to use that Jedi decorum and remember the mantra that Jedi don't lie. I have heard that a lot lately and I have begun to wonder if there is any *truth* in it."   
  
Qui-Gon was dumbfounded.   
  
//Did the judge himself, insinuate that I have lied on the stand?//   
  
The sound of the gavel rang through the courtroom and signaled the start of the court's recess.   
  
Qui-Gon got up to leave, however, even the judge stopped his departure when Obi's voice emitted a shrilling stream of words..   
  
"You are wrong, very wrong. Mr. Qui-Gon doesn't lie. He never hurt me. Aunt Selena you know that. Why won't you tell them the *TRUTH*? He loved Owen and he has treated me well. *PLEASE* listen to me!!"   
  
All the while the boy cried out his outburst, he made his way to the center of the courtroom, where Qui-Gon was as he walked toward his friends. The older prosecutor had tried to grab Obi-Wan to stop him but he was not fast enough.   
  
Like a little lightning bolt, the boy, who now could not speak for the tears and wails of anger, raced toward the enormous master who stood and waited for Obi to reach him.   
  
Like an instinctive reflex of any parent when Qui-Gon saw Obi make a beeline to him, he extended his large arms and enveloped the boy in the safety of a cocoon made from the master's arms.   
  
Obi-Wan hid his face in the master's tunic, clamped his hands over his ears to stop all the voices that yelled his name, and refused to let go.   
  
The deputy who tried to remove Obi-Wan from the arms of Qui-Gon, thought he heard the Jedi *growl* in anger when he stepped up. Needless to say, he backed off quickly when only to his ears, a few choice words were mumbled.   
  
"I suggest you not even attempt to take him from me right now!!!"   
  
The look he planted on Selena made her shrink back and try to hide in the crowd of other courtroom attendants, anxious for mid-meal. .   
  
She knew what she did was wrong. She had lost all sense of her Jedi training and even her human decencies. She hadn't even attempted to curb the obstinacy of her husband. All this had been his idea and now she wanted to back track on the entire nasty business of Obi-Wan's removal from Qui-Gon and the Jedi temple.   
  
//How could I ever have agreed to such a despicable thing. The child is terrified. I wanted Jinn to find out the truth, yet when he tried, I balked on the idea. What is it, my way or no way? He will find out. The truth about Obi-Wan can't be hidden forever.. I can't keep giving bogus medicine for an even more bogus illness. It will start to harm Obi when he goes through puberty. Even the healer I took him too last said he would have to be taken off the medicine for a period of time. He's building a toxicity to it. When do I have them stop giving it, when it almost kills the child? //  
  
She felt a hand grab her arm and squeeze not too gently on it. Mr. Lars was not force sensitive, but he had picked up on her guilt and gently reminded her, they agreed to follow this court hearing to its entirety.   
  
She dropped her head in order to break the eye contact she had with her old friend, Qui-Gon.   
  
Master Jinn stood in the center of the room and gently rubbed Obi's back and whispered things unheard to anyone else's ears, as the deputy bailiff looked on with a knowing smile.   
  
"I will give you a few minutes with him, Master Jinn. I got one at home about that age. I probably shouldn't say this, but …. *MAN*, I can't begin to tell you how I would feel if someone took him from me."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded a *thank you*. The judge saw things were back in order and he really was hungry so he left to let the bailiff handle the matter. it wasn't as if the master planned to steal him.   
  
//He only wants a little personal contact with him. It can't hurt anything under court supervision. The Jedi master visits him at the orphanage anyway.//   
  
Even the judge felt some compassion for the two, child and Jedi master. Not that he questioned his friend Lars' motive in all this, but to him there seemed to be a certain something about the two, unwilling plaintiff and defendant..   
  
He left the courtroom shaking his head and gripped with a feeling that this trial could get nasty to the point that it would harm the child. He certainly wasn't in favor of that.   
  
Mr. Lars had to pull his wife from the courtroom to go find a restaurant. She seemed compelled to stand there as long as Jinn had the child nestled in his arms. Finally she agreed to leave with her husband and shot one glance at the two together, both giving each the comfort and solace they needed. For that, she was grateful. Her one regret though, was the fact she was the reason for all this turmoil and confusion in the little boy's life. Obi-Wan already suffered through so much unhappiness, only to be forced to go through more.   
  
Finally Qui-Gon managed to console the child enough to hand him to the bailiff. The gentle court bailiff took Obi-Wan by the hand, with a promise that after mid-meal, Master Jinn would be allowed to visit with him a few minutes longer until court resumed. Obi, with just a touch of hesitancy, went with him so they both could go find a well deserved mid-meal.   
  
#######With the Lars at mid-meal#######   
  
"I have tried not to sound harsh Selena, but you are going to ruin everything wearing your heart on your sleeve the way you do. We agreed, to ever have any true peace of mind in the raising of baby, Obi has to be out of our lives."   
  
"Yes, we did agree, but now I wonder why. He is out of our lives and still you are not satisfied."   
  
"Satisfied, why should I be. Qui-Gon Jinn gets a repeat performance. Why, so he can do the same thing to Obi as Owen?. .. Why should he get a second chance at being happy?"   
  
"We did, didn't we? That is not to say we will ever forget Owen, however, we have another child that has to be raised. He is not force sensitive and even if he were he would not go to the Jedi."   
  
"No, you are right about that. I wouldn't send a dog to the Jedi to care for if I cared anything about him."   
  
"Why were you so willing to send Obi-Wan then? Is an animal more worthy of a home than a child. Sometimes I can't figure out this hatred you hold for the Jedi."   
  
"They took my son, our son or so I thought. I mean, did you not care for him as I did?"   
  
Selena reached over and cupped her husband face in her soft petite hands.   
  
"Of course I did. But don't you see it was the will of the force that took our son. Qui-Gon is not to blame."   
  
Mr. Lars pushed his wife's abruptly away.   
  
"I told you not to say that. His death is on Jinn's hands. I will not allow him another chance at happiness with Obi. And Obi-Wan needs to be out of our lives completely and with finality. We agreed to break all ties and move on with our new son, our new life…"   
  
"I thought that is what we did when we gave Obi-Wan to Master Jinn. I don't think that is it. You hope to hurt Qui-Gon the way you have been hurt with the loss of our first son, Owen. Revenge is a nasty business and has a way of backfiring, my husband."   
  
########with the Jedi during-meal in another eatery#####   
  
Master Yoda and Mace tried to coax their friend to eat with them but food was the last thing on his mind. What stayed on his mind was the child. Not worry for him persay. He knew where he was right now. What he thought about through mid-meal was how he, he controlled reserved Jedi master with an exemplary record of diplomacy, managed to let the little guy worm his way into his heart. Just a couple of weeks ago, before he was removed from his home, they were at each other's throats. Now they both seemed determined to hold to each other for dear life.   
  
"How did I let this happen?"   
  
Mace was confused by the comment, Yoda, however, was not.   
  
"Happen for a reason it has. Will of the force."   
  
"Master everything I do is the will of the force according to you. I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to say anything different."   
  
"Just so I don't feel left out Qui, Could you or Master Yoda let me in on what exactly you refer too when you say "let it happen". Let *what* happen?"   
  
"Child found a door to Qui-Gon's heart, he did. Doesn't like it too much Master Jinn thinks. "   
  
"Its not that I don't like him. I care a great deal for the child. I just find it odd I didn't know it till he was taken away."   
  
"Too much like you I think he is. Fight like cats and dogs, future I see for you both, but care for one another, of that I have no doubt."   
  
"He's not force sensitive Master."   
  
" Aware of that I am Qui-Gon. Monopoly on love we Jedi have… hey? Think not I do. Given choice in the matter of who we love we are not. Love comes to us… Humph...there.. it is …. If love is there, matter not if force is or not?"   
  
"How can he exist at the temple?"   
  
"What think you, Jedi, monsters we are? Handle a little child blessed not in the force you can not? Shame on you Padawan of mine to admit such a travesty you do."   
  
"Master, you know very well I don't mean that. He just doesn't fit in."   
  
"Then make him fit we will."   
  
Mace looked at Qui-Gon and took another sip of tea.   
  
"See… I told you, he has an answer to everything."   
  
"Smart with me you will not be Mace Windu. Clip your ears right here in food hall I will."   
  
"I suppose we should go back. The court bailiff said I could sit with him for a little while before we resume the hearing. I only wish I could have spoken with Selena alone before all this started."   
  
Mace and Yoda both knew the *him* Qui-Gon referred too, was Obi-Wan.   
  
"Husband always by her side he is. Suspect I do, for whatever reason, he caused her to do this he did. Much trouble I see for them if forces his will on her all the time, he does. Not good for relationship, any relationship."   
  
"Well you should certainly know, with all the knowledge of marriage you have which is what…. Zero?"   
  
"Master Windu, feisty you are today. Take some of that vinegar from your words I will, if stop you do not.……"   
  
They entered the courtroom, Yoda and Mace in an almost argument and Jinn, with his thoughts elsewhere. He concentrated only on *his* little boy.   
  
//Now where did he say I should go? Oh yes, Down this hall…behind the first door….to the left……//   
  
######################  
  
Feedback is wished for and appreciated!!!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	10. I'll Get By

Qui-Gon just finished last-meal alone, settled in his easy chair, and extended his legs until his knee caps popped to kick the kinks out of them. The long day at the court was harder than a mission he thought. He never cared to sit idle for any reason, let alone what he sat all day for.   
  
The thought that he could be on trial for the abuse of a child was unthinkable. Anyone who knew the towering master, knew him incapable of harming anything intentionally.   
  
Jinn closed his eyes and envisioned Obi-Wan as he stood there and watched Qui-Gon and the other two Jedi leave the courtroom.   
  
//He tried to be brave, but that little quivering chin that causes his dimple on it to move, is a dead giveaway for when he is about to cry. Funny how I know so little about the child, yet I know when he is on the verge of tears. Have things been so hard for him that with repetition I have learned when to recognize the onslaught of misery?//   
  
Qui-Gon let his mind wander to Selena. She was hiding something but what? If only she would speak with him alone. Qui-Gon was sure things could be ironed out between them.   
  
//Maybe with Selena, however, I am unsure if things could ever be civil between Mr. Lars and I. I know he holds me explicably responsible for his son's death. Does he not understand how much I cared for Owen; that I would have given my life for his had I the chance that day?//   
  
The day had taken its toll on the master. Tears brimmed in his eyes and one fell down his cheek before he could gain control of his emotions.   
  
The comm link buzz brought him back to reality.   
  
Qui-Gon hopped up quickly, wiped the tear drop from his cheek, and headed for his desk where the comm link was.   
  
"Qui-Gon?"   
  
"Selena. I… well… I am surprised. I thought I would be the last person you would want to speak with."   
  
"No, I have to speak with you. This hearing is killing me inside Qui-Gon. I can't stand to see Obi-Wan hurt so. I didn't know he had grown so attached to you. I saw you and he in the courtroom. Qui are you alright?"   
  
She had heard the shaky voice of Jinn's when he answered the comm and she could see the hallow shaded eyes, marked with unusual dullness.   
  
"I am fine Selena. And for Obi-Wan I was not aware he had become so attached to me. I think it has more to do with his frightening situation of being put in an orphanage and the uncertainty of his future. I doubt his clinging to me has much to do with me at all."   
  
"What makes you say that? I saw how you and he literally clung to each other. Listen I don't have much time. My husband will be back soon. Could we meet for tea or something after the court hearing tomorrow?"   
  
"Well yes. Will Mr. Lars be with you?"   
  
"NO!" The woman looked around her hotel room behind her to make sure her husband had not returned. "Qui-Gon I wish to ask you to keep this between you and I. Yoda and Mace and even your attorney are not to know, if you agree to meet with me."   
  
Qui-Gon was quiet for a minute and did not answer his friend.   
  
"I don't know Selena. That is how this all got out of hand. You wanted me to keep Obi's illness a secret and now you have me charged with child neglect when the Jedi and I only tried to help."   
  
"Please Qui. If we have some time alone I can explain this.. Everything. I will even tell you why Obi-Wan takes the medicine." At least I hope I will be able too.   
  
She had piqued his curiosity but Qui-Gon still was not sure their meeting was such a good idea.   
  
"And the charges Selena, what about them?"   
  
Now she remained silent for a time.   
  
"Those Qui-Gon, were my husband's idea, not mine. I don't know if I can get him to withdraw them or not. It might help if you agreed to permanently take Obi. I mean full custody and all that."   
  
"Oh Selena, I have temporary custody now. I am not at all sure he should stay here with me, on a permanent basis."   
  
"What then, the orphanage until he is of the age of consent? He can't Qui-Gon. It might well kill him."   
  
"Now that is a bit overstated isn't it Selena?"   
  
"You have to hear all the facts before you can say I have a hysterical "ninny", Master Jinn. After we meet I can tell you everything and you will understand. I have not even stated the facts strong enough where Obi-Wan's welfare is concerned. PLEASE QUI?"   
  
He couldn't refuse. The woman seemed so desperate and he did want to know why Obi-Wan would be in such jeopardy if he stayed in an orphanage.   
  
"Very well Selena. I'll meet you at the little eatery a crossed the street, during noon recess, how's that?"   
  
"Fine and thank you Qui. I will be there."   
  
###########   
  
The next day at the court hearing, Jinn was very pleased to see Obi-Wan and see that he seemed more rested and calm.   
  
Mr. Lars took the stand that morning and prattled on about Owen. Sometimes inflaming the pain of his wife and Qui-Gon with memories of Owen.   
  
Master Jinn tried to block as many of his evil misstated answers he could. He had fond memories of his apprentice and he didn't want those ruined. He also did not want to walk away from this hearing when it was over, enemies, with Owen's father.   
  
Qui-Gon was given a couple of minutes after the morning session broke for mid-meal to speak with Obi-Wan.. Mr. Lars had an important meeting he had to attend that afternoon. He was to be picked up and transported to it immediately after the he testified.   
  
Selena left for the eatery or so Jinn assumed. He signaled Yoda and Mace to go. He used the excuse that he was going to visit with Obi-Wan. He was going to stay and speak with Obi, but then he was to meet Selena. His anticipation grew with each passing minute.   
  
//Maybe now I will find out what really is going on.//   
  
########At the eatery############   
  
Selena took the liberty of ordering a richly spiced garnished pot of tea and had the waiter bring two cups. She sat at the table and thought through what she should say and how much. She was still not sure how far to go with the truth about Obi-Wan, at least right now.   
  
Selena heard the door open and looked up to see her friend or she hoped was still her friend Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Jinn sat a crossed the table from her.   
  
"Well, You said you would tell me all about Obi-Wan."   
  
Fear crept in her with Jinn's words.   
  
"Master Jinn. In retrospect, I will have to amend my statement. I can only tell you what I think I safely can ……and nothing more……"   
  
Just as quickly as Jinn sat down and while Selena poured his tea he got back up, almost upturning his cup onto the table, as he bolted for the door..   
  
"I think I should leave. That is not what we agreed too. I am tired of being in the dark where Obi-Wan is concerned. I have managed to release my anger toward you and your husband for bringing these trumped up charges against me, against the Jedi. If this is some personal vendetta against me or the order, then do what you will."   
  
Jinn walked to the front of the restaurant, to the door. All eyes in the little crowded eatery with other courtroom patrons watched a Jedi display emotions, not common in public or anywhere for that matter.   
  
"Qui, please you have to listen. I only meant that I am not sure right now, how much I should tell you of Ob-Wan's situation. If I could have assurance that you would take Obi-Wan as he is on a permanent basis I would know more of what to tell you. I have to do something. Time is running out, not for me but for Obi-Wan."   
  
Qui-Gon let the woman ramble as he actually had his hand on the door knob and was about to walk out until Selena mentioned Obi-Wan's time running out.   
  
Under the watchful eyes of the curious and the overly noisy inside the café, he marched back to the table where Owen's mother sat. He stooped down and spoke very closely to her ear so as the noisy ones would not hear.   
  
"Just what do you mean Obi's time is running out? Is this some trick to get me back here? Selena I am not sure I should take Obi-Wan on a full permanent basis. I will be away on missions and I won't be able to take him."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Only Jedi can go on field missions. You know that as well as I do, Selena. Why do you play ignorant to the rules of the Jedi order? You were once one. Surely their rules have not escaped your mind so quickly? You know I can't drag a child all over the galaxy, unless he is my padawan under my training . That would mean Obi-Wan would have to be a force-sensitive and he would also have to be an apprentice. Wrong on both counts Mrs. Lars. Any other ideas?"   
  
"What if I told you the child is not the only one who doesn't have the force in my family."   
  
Qui-Gon misunderstood her words and assumed she meant her new baby was like Obi-Wan, with no force powers.   
  
"Your new child is not force blessed? Well, why would that matter? You would never offer up another child to the Jedi for fear of their demise, like your sister and your son."   
  
"Exactly, Qui-Gon and I assure you I have my hesitancies about offering Obi-Wan to you now. But I see it would be far better than an orphanage. He would have a most difficult time there once the medicine is stopped."   
  
"Now my old friend you truly are making no sense. What is this about no one else being force sensitive in your family? And why on earth would you stop the medicine when you have me brought up on charges of child endangering for doing what you say openly you plan to do?"   
  
"Master Jinn if you would just sit down back where you were, I will try to explain. Then maybe some of the eyes that watch us will go back to their food and not our little *spat*."   
  
Jinn blushed over what was a rare occurrence for him; not maintaining his Jedi decorum, especially in public He hadn't really noticed the staring eyes, until Selena mentioned it.   
  
'Very well. Five minutes, do you understand Selena? If I have not heard something that interests me or benefits Obi-Wan, I am leaving. I almost broke his heart this afternoon when I cut our visit short for you. I felt it would be more conducive to meet with you but now I am not at all sure."   
  
"It might be. Then again you may very well bolt out of that chair and never want to discuss this with me again. You may well regretting ever having taken Obi-Wan in the first place."   
  
Qui-Gon could only stare at the woman. Was she telling the truth. Was their some dark mystery about Obi-Wan that no one knew?   
  
"Look Qui, I had intended to tell you about Obi and his condition sooner, then I thought I wouldn't tell you at all, but now it seems I have no choice. Others will find out what is wrong with the boy within the next couple of months when I tell either you and the Jedi or the orphanage he is sent too that the medication he is on will have to be taken away. It will depend on where he goes with, who's lap I drop the bomb in. His affliction will have to naturally progress to its fullest now. Then it will even be harder on Obi-Wan if he is not at the temple and not with you or someone who can explain things, teach him things that need taught, tguide him through the ways of the force and not the dark side.".   
  
"I am sorry Selena, you have not made one iota of sense to me yet. Is Obi-Wan afflicted with a terminal disease? Is the disease he has progressing now and will in someway affect his mental or physical capabilities?"   
  
"Well you could say that."   
  
"Which one, mental or physical?"   
  
"Well actually both will be affected, I;m afraid.:   
  
Qui-Gon could not believe the calmness of Obi's aunt as she spoke of a threatening condition the child had.   
  
"Both?!?! Sith's-Hell Selena, what does he have that he will be impaired in both. You should have told me sooner. I could have had the healers find something more successful to treat him with."   
  
Mrs. Lars could see torment and pain Qui-Gon felt for the little boy he would not admit he cared for. She reached over and took the rough calloused hand of Qui's in hers. The familiarity of their old friendship came back to both and each looked deeply into the others eyes.   
  
"Qui-Gon you misunderstand. What Obi has could be a blessing or it could ruin his life. It just depends on where he winds up after this hearing. I would have to tell my husband of course. He is not even aware of the true reason Obi takes medicine. I do seem to have created a mountain to climb haven't I?"   
  
"It might help if you start at the beginning. I have no made sense out of anything you have said. You sit there and say it could be a blessing or a curse that Obi's has this illness. How can that be?   
  
"It is not an illness Qui-Gon. It is a condition he inherited and has since birth. Actually he inherited from his mother and myself."   
  
"You mean you both carried the gene for the illness. That is what you mean? You are not ill are you Selena?"   
  
Mrs. Lars actually leaned back and laughed out loud. Jinn sat back in a surprised gesture as if he thought maybe the former Jedi knight had finally lost her mind.   
  
"I suppose I should just out and out tell you or we can never clear the air. Qui-Gon the reason Obi-Wan is not the only one to not be force bless is because there is NO one in my family not force blessed. Only in Obi-Wan's case his midichlorian count matches that of yours or Master Yoda's. I want you to become his master, Qui-Gon. That is the only thing that will ensure him a future. If not he will become a freak to the other children in the orphanage when his powers become evident. They might even make him wear a force inhibiting collar if he becomes unruly and doesn't understand those powers. So you see his fate is in your hands. Once the force is unleashed in him the collar will be painful and cruel. Now.. well... now.. he has never known the force so the medication has not damaged him yet. However he is getting too strong in the force. His midichlorian level would be off the charts if the medicine was not given."   
  
Qui-Gon did not know if the fact that Obi-Wan possessed force abilities astounded him more than the suggestion Selena made, that he *accept* Obi-Wan as his apprentice. He could not train Obi and be responsible, if something happened to him as it had Owen.   
  
"No!! Don't you see? I was hesitant to become his guardian on a permanent basis, but I absolutely refuse to take him as an apprentice."   
  
"Do you understand me Selena, I won't. I can't take another child as my apprentice that I feel so personally drawn too as I was to Owen. I feel that way about Obi-Wan and I won't do anything to jeopardize his life. Being a Jedi would put him in danger. There is no use trying to lie to you as I have tried to lie to myself. I care for Obi-Wan Kenobi more than I ever cared to admit, until now….."   
  
Qui-Gon didn't eat mid-meal that day. Before he had to be back at the courtroom, he wandered around the city.   
  
//First I thought it would be better if Obi-Wan was a Jedi, that he would fit in better.. Now I think I would die with worry if he went on a dangerous mission. I don't make sense anymore, even to myself let alone others..Yoda suspected as much I bet; that Obi-Wan was force-blessed. That would explain why he wanted the boy off the medication. Maybe I pushed the bond away when Obi was temporarily off the medicine, but the ever noisy former master of mine was attuned to it. That's it! He felt the stirrings of the bond through me. So he did the most illogical thing he could think of. Instead of telling me his suspicions, he wanted to show me and himself they were true. Now little troll of a master of mine look at the problems that have arisen from all this. I could have sent Obi-Wan back had I known, Selena could have decided what to do with him, and I in turn, would have not grown so painfully attached to the little *bug*. //  
  
Master Jinn had reached the top step of the many that led to the main door of the building that housed the court system of Coruscant. Someone called his name. That someone he knew instantly was Selena.   
  
Fire and fury in her eyes, which matched the blending hues of blues that colored Obi-Wan's eyes. Only her eyes now darkened with anger. She made her way up to the step where Jinn accommodatingly waited for her. He had no desire to speak with her again, but something other than words seeped through her voice . He felt he must see what the desperate tone was all about.   
  
Fire and ice. Selena was definitely the *ice* factor of the common reference to two ready to face off against each other.   
  
"Master Jinn if you are sure without a doubt that you don't want Obi-Wan because of his force abilities." She lowered her voice during the last part of her sentence while a fell stragglers walked past in haste to get to their respective courtrooms before the doors closed. "Like I said, if you are sure you can not or will not train Obi-Wan, then concede. Let this embarrassing and I know stressing courtroom hearing be dismissed for Obi-Wan's sake. He is only a child. Don't do this to him. The case can be dropped now that you know you don't want him as a Jedi but rather just as a little boy. You don't have to fight this in court anymore."   
  
Now Jedi were noted for being calm and reserved. However, it is not the truth that Jedi *don't* get angry. A great many of them get angry they are just able to quickly disburse that anger into the force, leaving a calm tranquil Jedi. Qui-Gon didn't choose too release his force this time. He had a use for it. It was his fodder to brave his way through his next words.   
  
"For the love of all that is sacred have you lost your mind Selena. You and your sister withheld the truth all this time. You chose to keep the child on medication to hide the fact that he was force-sensitive. Not just to him, your husband, even me, but to the entire world. No wonder he came to me so confused and clung to the memory of Owen so hard. I am sure deep down within him there was an urge not satisfied, a fate not completed. How could you do that then stand here to accuse me of bringing harm. You are despicable. Had you come to me with the truth I could have taken Obi-Wan and trained him or had someone else do it. Now ..well now knowing what I know and caring as I do it would be hard to impossible to let another train him . In fact I could not bare the worry it would create in me for his welfare."   
  
"I felt the same, Qui-Gon. But I knew if he was under your care it would be the best training he could have received."   
  
"I am sorry Selena. The truth from the beginning could have eliminated what is now an impossible situation. I would have intentionally distanced myself from Obi-Wan. Yes, I could have formed a bond and a strong one, but with the intimate feelings I have for him as I do. I could easily value him equally as my own son. Like you Selena, I wouldn't want my own child to suffer a fate of death at such a young age. No, the truth would have been so much better."   
  
The fury lingered in her eyes but the spark of fire was gone. Qui-Gon had hit the truth and some, when wrong aren't pleased with the truth being thrown back in their face.   
  
'Very well Master Jinn. You do know all of why we.. I did… did this. The venom in your voice could be curtailed at least for an old friend."   
  
"Are we Selena?"   
  
"Are we what Qui-Gon?" She softened her tone but Jinn didn't soften or lower the baritone charged voice of his.   
  
"Friends. Are we friends? Right now I think the best way to describe the two of us is former friends. I won't go as far as I thought I should. I won't say we are all out enemies."   
  
Selena quickly opened the door to the civil building. She didn't want the tears that had sprung to her eyes be witnessed by her friend; what she still considered, Master Jinn.   
  
Jinn had no regrets at the time. He would have to think through all this before the regret and the allowance of the anger to released before he suffered regrets. He turned and went the opposite way of the building's door. The last thing he could do was sit in the courtroom with Selena and most of all to see the pleading of Obi-Wan's eyes. Tomorrow he would tell his attorney he would plea bargain and let Obi-Wan go back to the Lars family. He would no longer fight for him.   
  
###############   
  
It was the fourth time Obi-Wan twisted around to see the back of the courtroom. It was also the fourth time the grump of a prosecutor and matron from the orphanage corrected him for his twisting and turning. The boy was antsy. The adults on either side of him was oblivious to the reason. The reason, Master Jinn hadn't returned from his mid-meal hour.   
  
Jinn unhooked his comm link from his belt and answered the call from his former master.   
  
"Return you did not. Sick you are? Lost your way you have? Must be one or the other to disappoint the child you did."   
  
"I am sorry Master Yoda but I have something's I need to think through."   
  
"Need someone to think with you do you?"   
  
Jinn chuckled in spite of the situation he found himself in.   
  
"Not right now my master. First I have to reason it through *alone*. This evening I do have something I want to discuss with you, just not now."   
  
The hearing that afternoon did not last long. Jinn's attorney had to standup before the judge and lie to him to cover Jinn's mysterious *no show*.   
  
"I am sorry your honor but my client has taken extremely ill. I immediately sent him back to the temple to see the Jedi healers."   
  
"Very well, I suppose we can't continue without the defendant here. I will adjourn the hearing until tomorrow morning 9:00 a.m. sharp."   
  
The gavel struck this desk and Judge Menion got up and left.   
  
Yoda sat and reassured Mace that Jinn was alright just didn't show up. Selena had a pretty good idea why. Her talk and revelations to Qui-Gon was the cause of the master's refusal to return to the hearing.   
  
//Maybe he will just let it go and I can take Obi to the orphanage back on my home world. If he won't take him then that would be the most compassionate thing to do for the boy. //  
  
The court emptied out just as quickly as the Judge took his leave.   
  
Empty except for Obi-Wan and his chaperone from the orphanage. Obi thought she must not be in any hurry to get back to the orphanage, no more than he usually was. Today though was different. The child stood silent as his chaperone ever so languidly gathered her data pad and notes from the table where she had sat with Obi-Wan.   
  
Tears dropped from the eyes of the Kenobi child to his baby-fat cheeks, before pooling on the floor. He only wanted to go to his room and seek solitude.   
  
##########   
  
Master Yoda had not taken the time to explain to Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon was not taken severely ill. The attorney, didn't even know where Jinn was but had he known the man was alright he probably wouldn't have relayed that information. Children were not his forte or concern, his client was.   
  
#############That evening###########   
  
Qui-Gon had decided not to tell Master Yoda just yet. He would speak with him but not tell everything.   
  
Master Yoda entered the room and could feel Jinn's worry and concern but the Jedi master blocked well with his shields.   
  
"Sad you are my apprentice. Reason behind it, understand I don't"   
  
"You will soon Master. How was Obi-Wan this afternoon?"   
  
Only then did Master Yoda think back to the attorney and his words.   
  
"Grave error I have committed Master Jinn. Harmful to the child it could be."   
  
Yoda explained what the attorney did. So Qui-Gon knew Obi left the courtroom thinking Qui-Gon was extremely ill. Was the turmoil he felt through the force, Obi's anguish and despair over his trumped up illness.   
  
Master Yoda The boy must be miserable. We have to let him know."   
  
"Do that we can not. In touch with the child you and the Jedi not allowed until the court hearing tomorrow morning. Then will have to be soon enough for alternative to that, none we have."   
  
That evening and night would not go well for the master or the child. Each would suffer through their torments. Obi because he thought his guardian might be at the temple ill or with his imagination, possibly dead; Jinn, not because he could feel the tremendous agony and pain the child was going through,he couldn't. He could feel a disruption in the force and that is all. Just knowing or suspecting how terrified Obi-Wan might be, caused more worry than an opened bond could have. With a bond he could have soothed the child from his miseries. This way with no bond, he was helpless. He would have to wait till morning to let Obi-Wan know, he wasn't really on his death bed………   
  
##########   
  
I am not sure if I can post this weekend. I work banquets both days. Good money, just time consuming, in particular, my writing time. Maybe on Sunday for all the stories!!!   
  
PEACE ewen 


	11. One Little Obi Against The World!

When Qui-Gon got to the courtroom he was more than surprised by the changes done without him. First he was nearly accosted by his attorney with a demand to know what deal was cut with the Lars to have him drop his quest for the custody of Obi-Wan.   
  
"They said they would drop their charges of abuse and neglect if you since you have agreed to conceded and give Mrs. Lars custody of her nephew Master Jinn. We had them. No court on Coruscant was going to find you guilty, not a Jedi. After you were found innocent we could have raked in a great deal of credits."   
  
"That is all you truly concerned about isn't it, the credits, a large sum to settle out of court. You are more despicable than…. than…"   
  
He wanted to say Selena for her actions done to Obi-Wan but he wouldn't give the man before him the satisfaction of knowing what passed between them yesterday.   
  
Qui-Gon really hadn't waited to face all this today. No, he knew it wasn't right to continue the hearing if he was not willing to battle to have Obi-Wan brought back to the temple..but this..this was so final. It meant that Obi-Wan would immediately or at least within a couple of days be shipped back to the Lars' home world to serve his sentence.   
  
//It will be a sentence for someone like Obi-Wan. It will be like a prison and then his force abilities….. I can't imagine having something so powerful and potentially beautiful being denied anyone for the rest of their lives. Even if they could do it. What if Obi-Wan stops the medication after he is eighteen? It could lead to his demise; gaining possession of something powerful but yet so misunderstood he could easily turn to the dark side.//   
  
By the time Qui-Gon got away from his thoughts it was over. His attorney stood before the court and agreed that a deal of sorts had been struck. The Lars family had dropped all charges on Master Jinn, the prosecutor agreed to it, and the only condition carried with the plea bargain was that Qui-Gon give up any custody rights given him previously by the Lars family. Obi-Wan would be free to go back with them and put in an orphanage of their choice on their own home world..   
  
The child Obi, the one everyone seemed to have agreed upon what should be his future, sat in silence and took it all in. Not once had Qui-Gon dared to look over at Obi as he had not braved a look at the master.   
  
//He really isn't going to let me stay. I will have to go to an orphanage much like the one I have been in, only on my aunt's home world.//   
  
Normally there was a sense of comfort for both guardian and ward when both were in the same room. But that comfort faded with the knowledge no one wanted him. He sunk further in his chair and wished he wasn't forced to listen to the court's decision of his fate. All the people that were willing to fight for him, were unwilling to actually keep and provide him a home. Evidently they were all also unwilling to *love* him as Owen had been loved by all three, Mr. Qui-Gon, Aunt Selena and his uncle.   
  
How strange, he thought. Obi-Wan reached in his pocket and with his thumb rubbed the smooth stone as he rolled it over and over.   
  
//Owen always said this lucky rock brought him comfort and protection. How I wish he had it that day. Leaving it with me has brought me nothing. I can't feel anything special about it and it has certainly not brought me luck, just the opposite. Maybe it was only meant to have been lucky and force enabled with Owen. After all don't I have a midichlorian in my body not one. //  
  
Before anyone knew what to say or do, the orphanage-appointed guardian chaperone to Obi-Wan tried to rush the boy out the door. Her efforts were thwarted by the boy as he fought to break away from her grasp.   
  
Qui-Gon stood up suddenly and wanted to do or say something, but what? The decision was made. Wasn't it what he wanted, to see Obi-Wan out of his life? He had refused to take him as apprentice and he could not live with the child and the knowledge something so powerfully good was being suppressed within him.   
  
//Relinquishing custody of Obi-Wan is my only recourse for this situation. //  
  
He stood there as if to say something, but opted instead to let things remain as they were even if it was not what either the guardian or the ward wanted; at least not truly what they wanted. This solution only took care of the immediate concerns for Obi-Wan, a place to live. Jinn knew even as he listened to the judge remand custody of Obi-Wan back to his aunt that this was no kind of solution for Obi's future and for his most unconquerable problem, his force abilities..   
  
Eyes made contact, the deep blue eyes of Qui-Gon's met the hazel tear-dimmed ones of his ward. His chaperone gently took the boy by the arm and tried to forcible lead him out of the courtroom. It was then the boy broke away from her. However, it wasn't like the last time he had done it. Before he had run to Jinn for comfort and to be consoled. This time it was to confront him.   
  
He refused to leave before he had a chance to say something, anything evil cruel and mean as it was to let the master know what he thought of him, although everything he said would be made up lies. He only wanted to find a way to hurt Qui-Gon, the way he had so easily hurt him.   
  
Jinn stood in the middle of the courtroom and expected Obi-Wan to run to him to receive a goodbye hug and a promise to visit him. Jinn was ready for that. He would be more than willing to occasionally, when time permitted, visit the child in his new home, another orphanage.   
  
What he got was a much different angrier Obi-Wan Kenobi. A Obi-Wan who had nothing to lose if he said the most awful things to Master Jinn. He wasn't going to take him and Obi at that moment hated the man who just last night thought he had come to love. There in the courtroom he watched his future dissolve and the only person he thought loved him back, renounce him so quickly and without emotion. Now he knew the truth or thought he did. It was a ruse to keep him calm until he could be shipped away.   
  
"I hate you Mr. Qui-Gon. You don't care about me. You lonely led me to believe that to keep me in order until you and my aunt could conspire together to get me back where she lives, only in another orphanage. Is that what all of you adults call a home, an orphanage with no kind of love juts a roof, some food, and promise that I will be released when I am old enough?"   
  
I am glad my cousin is dead. He can't see the one person he cared for and respected so much other than his family, be so cruel. You are not the Jedi master Owen described to me, the one that gave him this rock he cherished so much. Here, take it."   
  
Tears streamed down the boy's face. His body shook with low mournful sobs. He didn't care anymore what anyone thought of his outburst.. He could not longer contain it nor cared if he could.   
  
Everyone in the courtroom stood silent and listened while little Obi literally tore the master apart with his words. The bailiff started to grab the child but was quickly halted by the judge himself. Obi-Wan threw the rock toward Jinn. It struck his upper right cheek hard enough to draw blood from the soft skin just under his eye.   
  
He hadn't meant to hit the master, but after Obi-Wan saw that *Mr.Qui-Gon* was alright he didn't care if it did. He watched the Jedi master stand and stare at him in disbelief, shock, or just plain amazement.   
  
"Maybe you need this, I certainly don't. Owen's rock could never hold as much meaning for me as it did for him. Maybe he had reason to cherish it more than anything he owned, but I certainly don't; not because of Owen but because of *YOU*."…  
  
  
  
The courtroom emptied out around him and still the giant of a master stood like a large stone statue in the middle of the courtroom. His attorney left abruptly with only a promise to send his bill to be paid in full. He thought the Jedi crazy for passing up such a great chance to make credits.   
  
Mace left with the other court attendees, after Master Yoda shooed him out. He instructed Master Windu to wait outside. Yoda would collect his former padawan and meet him in a few minutes.   
  
Silence was the only thing to prevail in the courtroom with only Yoda and Qui-Gon there. Yoda seem to sense Qui's need for solitude for a few moments to collect himself and his cognitive reasoning. Yoda knew Jinn was just as perplexed as he was so he waited and let the silence and Jinn's solitude control their time.   
  
Finally when Master Jinn seemed to have recovered, at least from his dream-like state, he looked up to see one lone being in the room, Master Yoda.   
  
"Master could you explain to me what just happened here?"   
  
"Know you the only one besides the Lars who do. Tell Selena you did, could not keep Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Yes, but let me explain. I couldn't keep him, though I did think I wanted too.. No let me rephrase that. I could keep him but not with the stipulations she laid out, no way."   
  
"Confused I am. Keep him you cannot then done here today what had to be done. Correct am I not? The boy given back to the family he is. To a orphanage he will also go. Problem there is with that? Take it I do you did not want the child, though you say you did. Speak in mysterious code you do. Never belittle me again for the phrasing of my words, you should. Equally confusing you are.. Said so to me just then you did, wanted the boy, then not want Obi-Wan??"   
  
"It is not a question of wanting or not wanting Obi-Wan. I have found I care deeply for the boy, more than I thought I ever could."   
  
"Confused I am more now than ever. Sad way to show concern and caring for a young ine. Ship him away to never see you again."   
  
With that Yoda shook his head as he, the wise of wise did not understand Qui-Gon's actions either.   
  
"Master let me explain. If I kept Obi-Wan I would have to become his..ma..."   
  
Master Yoda interrupted the last word because he knew exactly what Qui-Gon would say.   
  
"Master……. you planned to say. Know that before you did. The force I listen more closely too than you do, my favored one."   
  
"You knew!?! The why in the name of a sith didn't you tell me. I was in the dark."   
  
"If in the dark you were, put yourself there you did. Follow the force in all things. Tell you did it not when healed the boy. Think it did. Said this child meant to be by your side but chose to ignore it you did".   
  
"I won't hear of it Master. If I ignored it, I did for a good reason. I can not go through thirteen years of training someone so close to my heart. Look at what happened to Owen. While he pierced my heart with his love, I think I care more for Obi-Wan or could, if we formed a training bond. I knew I would lose Owen for his loyalties laid with his father too strongly. With Obi-Wan, I will never know will I, how close we could have grown?"   
  
"Fear of what might happen to this one stifles your reasoning Qui-Gon Jinn. Twisted your thinking is. Come, go home with me. Search through these emotions we will over my special blend of tea."   
  
A good cup of tea was always a partial cure for everything in Yoda's eyes. He walked over and tapped very gently Master Jinn's leg to draw his attention. Jinn relented. Nothing could be done to change things, now. It was best to go home to the temple.   
  
//I am not sure I want to change anything. It is such a shock to know he is forever gone.//   
  
#####################   
  
Master Jinn walked back to the temple with Mace and Yoda on either side of him. The mention of home brought thoughts of security. Jinn realized as he walked, Obi-Wan did not have thoughts of a safe place to call home when he left the courtroom that day..   
  
The Jedi master couldn't imagine anyone's life being spent in a cold white-walled structured facility of an orphanage. It could not provide any security, especially for a child. A child like Obi who only wanted someone to care for him as others had cared so much for his cousin, Owen.   
  
########################## Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the saber practice gym. His heart was not in, but it was his responsibility to continue to train his former apprentice, actually Master Dalia present apprentice, in the ways of JedI battle.   
  
"No… no… no, Tia. How many times have I told you to advance on your left leg. It frees up your saber more with your right leg out of your way. Once the blow is landed then precede with the right and continued forward. How hard is it to take that in?"   
  
"Sorry Master Jinn I keep forgetting. Gee, you are sure in a sore mood."   
  
Qui-Gon had grown accustomed to Ti's remarks. It seemed that since he was returned to his master, he had grown a spine and dared to speak sometimes with an attitude to Jinn. Something the master hadn't bother to correct.   
  
Padawan Da'Neel was not his apprentice and he felt inclined to let Master Dalia correct the young man's shortcomings. Today, however, was different. The padawan would learn that it might be best to keep his *big* mouth shut.   
  
"Sore mood? What a unique choice of words Padawan. Unless you would like to find yourself before the council for insolence and insubordination, I suggest your curb your attitude and hold your tongue."   
  
"Master Jinn I meant no disrespect. I know about the court hearing and that your gave up that Kenobi boy. My Master said it was for your sake and well as the Jedi that the child not blessed in the force be sent away from the temple. She agreed with you .She thinks you have done the right thing.   
  
//Done the right thing? Oh padawan you wear my patience too thin this day.//   
  
"Your practice is over for the day."   
  
Tia Da'Neel could tell by Jinn's words that he was not happy with the conversation they were in and he quickly tried to redeem himself in Jinn's eyes.   
  
"I am sorry Master Jinn if I have hit a some discord in you. I meant only the best for you. I am sure that is what my master thought of as well, your well being."   
  
Jinn's brow furrowed as he put his saber away and only glanced at the apprentice before him.   
  
' "Well I appreciate both you and your master's concern. Now all I have to do is believe in the sincerity of it."   
  
Was it rude to say, was it said it jest a mockery of the apprentice and his master's words. Tia Da'Neel could not help but think he and his master had just been put in their place, by a few choice words backed with the venom of an enraged Jedi master.   
  
"He backed down with his previous brazen onslaught of the master. He bowed in respect as he watched Master Jinn take leave of their practice session early and in a worse mood than he was in when he came to practice. //All due to me I'm afraid.//   
  
Master Jinn showered and headed toward the council chamber offices. He hoped Master Yoda was free. Once there, he found Master Yoda in an important meeting with a young knight who had been derelict in his duty and disrespectful of the dignitary he had been dispatched to guard.   
  
Qui-Gon settled on making a path in the hall as he paced back and forth. Master Windu almost ran into him when he came out of his own office, on his way fetch mid-meal.   
  
"Ah…Waiting to seek some wisdom from your former Master, Qui-Gon?"   
  
"DON'T test me Mace. You know I am not past being in a *sore* mood as Tia puts it. Nor am I past letting my anger lay and fester inside me. It serves a purpose. It makes me think clearly."   
  
"Oh Qui-you know, I only meant to be sociable."   
  
"I don't feel sociable."   
  
"I am sure you don't if you want your anger lay and multiply. You know what Master Yoda would say. about anger".   
  
" I know it well. I have heard it all my life and I DON'T need to hear it from you especially now."   
  
Mace grew more serious as he watched his friend tormented with so much on his mind.   
  
"I know Qui . It's the boy, Obi-Wan. Wasn't as easy to let go as you thought it was."   
  
"Did Master tell you about Obi-Wan?"   
  
"No you know Yoda. He can be very hush hush when he wants to be. Care to explain?"   
  
"Too unbelievably complex to get into now, but I you are right. I am having a hard time dealing with the fact that I let him go. Go, but not back to a loving home for I truly think I could have handled that. I have allowed him to be taken without a fight back to the Lars' home world to be placed in another sterile environment, an orphanage with intimate contact and caring is null and void."   
  
"The workers at the orphanage can't let others come into their life and their hearts which might just pop back out on a moment's notice. You can't except the orphanage to be able to give the emotional support the children need. No, they can only provide so much."   
  
"Thank You Mace?"   
  
Now Mace did exhibit a look of surprise. His friend just thanked him and they hadn't really gone into Qui's problem, not in any depth that is.   
  
"Well sure Qui-Gon , but what did I do? I haven't even heard your pros and cons concerning Obi-Wan. Heck I don't even know how you feel about him."   
  
"You have just solidified my theory of the kind of life Obi-Wan would be supplied by the orphanage's inept ability to care for him on a one on one basis. You have helped me to realize and accept how I feel about him. I care for the child almost as if he was my own son. And if it takes what Selena wants to keep him, I will have to cast aside my fears and do it."   
  
//WOW! I did all that for Qui, HOW? ??  
  
Master Windu was still in "the dark" where the child was concerned and the words only added to the mystery.   
  
"Could you at least let me know what Selena wanted from you? What exactly were her stipulations in order for you to keep Obi-Wan with you?"   
  
The next two sentences took Mace off guard, left him confused, in doubt he heard right, and thought Jinn had lost his mind. He was yet unaware of Obi-Wan's force abilities.   
  
"She wants Obi-Wan to become my next apprentice and I see that now I want the very same thing; Obi-Wan Kenobi as my next apprentice…"  
  
Still as confused as when he started the conversation, Master Windu decided to continue on his jaunt to find something palatable in the commissary for mid-meal. He would satisfy his hunger faster than Jinn could satisfy his curiosity.   
  
Qui-Gon didn't even seem notice when his friend walked away as he was in deep thought of how to once again regain his little ward.   
  
//Not an easy thing to do since the court has already given him leave to return with his aunt and uncle. Of course I had to stand in the courtroom and made a fool of myself by renouncing him in what seemed like the easier thing I had ever done. In truth it was just the opposite.//   
  
Master Yoda almost ran over his former padawan when he walked out of his off also in search of something for mid-meal. It's not that he didn't see Qui-Gon . It would be very hard indeed to miss a Jedi master of that size. In his haste and hunger he didn't expect his former padawan to be lingering right in front of his office door.   
  
"Clumsy you have made me padawan mine. Loom over my door you do. Injury to my self I could have caused by your of thoughtlessness."   
  
"Master I have been waiting for your meeting to conclude. I want to get Obi-Wan back. I thought you would know best how to go about it. I mean if I want the boy as my apprentice and I do, and if I am willing to help him through his time of readjustment with no medication and I am, then the Lars' should be more than pleased to give him back would they not?"   
  
Slowly and I mean *slowly* Yoda turned his head and stared lazily up at his padawan's face and gave him the most terrifying look of confusion ever to come from the troll of a master.   
  
"Lunatic you have turned into. Bowl of jelly for brains you have. Why take the boy back if second thoughts you had of keeping him anyway. No, unwise then it is. Thought through enough it is not."   
  
That was the last thing Qui-Gon expected or wanted to here from his former mentor. Always before when he made a mistake and corrected it, Yoda would agree and make every effort to help Qui-Gon correct the mistake he finally realized he made. This time though proved very different than times before.   
  
"Master always when I have been mistaken about a situation, you guide me through a more rational thought process, and I make the necessary changes for the best, you have commended and backed me. This time is so very different."   
  
"Right you are my apprentice. Different it is because a child involved with all this. Allow more harm to Obi-Wan I can not."   
  
"You don't understand Master Yoda. I don't want to harm Obi-Wan I want to help him. I want him as my apprentice. I see that now."   
  
"See it with both eyes open you do? Take the boy under a cloud of pity you should not. Pity Obi-Wan needs not. Needs strength of a master to direct him through what will be most the horrendously challenging thing of his life I fear. Life altering it will be to gain suddenly powers that should have grown with one since birth . Gradual pace it would have been. Now high midichlorian count he will have immediately. Much too tolerate for one so young, as he. Reincorporate force abilities back into an adult Jedi master hard it is, if lost it he has through a force collar or in battle. However to incorporate the force and its powers into a mere child never to experience it before, most difficult to impossible I say it will be. Ready for that challenge you are Qui-Gon Jinn? For without certainty handle it you can, possible failure you face. Only bring harm to the child. Harm and mayhem he needs no more of. Trust, understanding, and unwavering commitment, needs most he does. Ready to supply all of that, yet keep him if all else fails and Jedi he can not be? Answer to my many questions unequivocally yes, then seek custody of the child you may by your side I will be."   
  
Jinn thought through Yoda's words. There was a chance he would fail. Maybe Obi-Wan could not stand the pressure of such a powerful living force being thrust on him at an age where things are already confusing, puberty. Maybe he couldn't handle. If he couldn't make the transition from normalcy to Jedi, could Jinn handle the possible ramifications of it. Obi-Wan would not be the normal child anymore. He would be force-blessed with no way to vent his power. He would have to be taught to curtail his urge to use it for bad as well as for the good of someone. It would compromise his life considerably for others to know of his powers yet not to be affiliated with the Jedi. Others in the world would not hesitate to take advantage of his friendship and attempt to lead Obi down a path of the dark.   
  
"Alright Master Yoda you have never led me astray. I will sleep on my decision tonight and possibly I will be more certain in the morning.."   
  
Yoda reached out and tapped Jinn's hand that lay to his side.   
  
"Do better for you than that padawan. A mission I have for you. Transport leaves the morning it does. Be on it. Time to think you will have. Upon return from mission if decided you still are that Obi-Wan is your destiny, as you are his, contact the Lars the council and I will. Help you regain your child we will. Plenty of time now to think between activity of the mission."   
  
" Master don't do this too me. Maybe Selena will be too vindictive toward me if I make her drag him all the way home only to have him return."   
  
"Selena level headed she is. If away from her husband she can be. Now eat you should and rest later. Tomorrow go to the city."   
  
Qui-Gon hadn't even asked where he was going or what kind of mission it would be. He didn't care. His thoughts still lay with the child and the possibility of not being able to get him back."   
  
"Why must I trek all the way to the city? Never mind. Let me guess. The temple has no available transportation right now and I must suffer through a crowded public transport. Am I correct?"   
  
"Correct you are. Insight excellent padawan. Now your mission I send you later. Nothing hard. Quite simple it is. Settle dispute between brothers. Each wants control of their father's throne they do. Problem it is father not dead nor ands to be anytime soon. By way of Galin, home planet of the Lars' you will go, but land there you will for only loading and unloading then on to Dagobah. You will go. Now be gone. Question not what I do. Trust me when I was your master, trust in this now you should. Lead you the right direction I do my apprentice."   
  
Qui-Gon had to admit he trusted Yoda with his life and knew he would never lie to him He had to have faith that this was the right thing to do.   
  
############The next morning############   
  
Master Jinn maneuvered his way through the narrow isle of the civilian transport. He dodged elbows or what appeared to be an elbow from a species of gentlemen he was not even familiar with.   
  
A little baby wookie plastered a piece of candy on the side of his new leggings. With a sigh and a grunt he heaved his back pack up over his head to put it in the upper luggage carrier and finally found a seat by the window. Of course that meant he had to step over the heavy Hutt that he would sit next too. His legs tangled in the massive obese leg of the Hutt and the master actually blushed as the Hutt's knee jabbed a part of him that was the most delicate spot on this body.   
  
Finally in his seat, the Jedi closed his eyes and wished vehemently that he could open the window to let some air in and some stench out. He would not go so far as to assume where the order came from, but rancidity would be the best way to describe it.   
  
The master with his overly long legs had to keep them bent up. He rested his elbow on his knee and put his head in his hand. There... he closed his eyes and tried to focus in a light meditative state, but something drew him out of that and right into a haze of confusion. He seemed to feel a tingling throughout his body. Something touched his mind. Brushed softly against it really . Nothing that could be pinpointed just something, but so elusive even Qui-Gon could not fathom what to make of it. The a feminine voice with a stately accent rang through the ship's isle.   
  
"Here Obi-Wan your uncle said we would find our seating in the front of this transport. I plan never to ride on something like this again as long as I live."   
  
There was no doubt about it. That was his Obi-Wan and Selena with him. Jinn imagined Mr. Lars was not far behind them. They walked to the front of the ship where the door was to the private seating. As soon as Mr. Lars joined them, they entered the private section and the door quickly closed behind them.   
  
I//f I am lucky I can put a magazine up and avoid being noticed when they get off on Galin. They will be up front. There is no need for the child to know I am even here.//   
  
It was impossible for a man of Master Jinn's grandiose size, to crunch down any further in his seat, but he tried anyway. The Hutt beside him cast him a glance that insinuated he might think the Jedi had gone bonkers. He tried to scoot over further to the isle to get away from Qui-Gon but his size prevented him from moving.   
  
The little boy ushered up front by his aunt also felt a nudge to his mind. The only thing that nudge did for him was to render him a horrible headache unwillingly instigated by bond that flowed to both the master and the force's choice of apprentices for that master, but went unreciprocated by each. Obi didn't know of it and Qui-Gon suspected the possibility of it, but was hesitant to reach out connect with the fledgling bond..   
  
//No use tempting fate and destiny when it might not be mine to tempt!!!! "//  
  
Between the knowledge that Obi-Wan as just beyond the front door of the transport, and the loud obnoxious snoring of his seating companion, the Hutt, Qui-Gon gave up on all thoughts of getting any rest.   
  
//Maybe once Obi and his family get off I will be able to sleep. I might even ask if I could find a seat away from *my* friend here.//   
  
Jinn looked around and thought the possibility of securing a seat was not all that plausible since the ship was so over crowded.   
  
Needless to say he would not have to worry about the seating arrangements for he would find himself with almost the entire ship to find which ever seat he wanted, but sleep would be most difficult to come by then.   
  
Qui-Gon eyes refused to move from the front door to the elite seating of the transport ship. He did not think for a second he would see the Lars family until the ships reached their home world. However he did not want to take any chances. Obi being young might find the need of the fresher before they land.   
  
//Then I might be discovered. //  
  
Qui-Gon started to scoot down in his chair and grabbed a magazine when he did see the door open, but he was more than surprised as who entered through that door.   
  
Master Dooku, a former very prominent Jedi turned to the dark side, came from the private seating section of the ship, along with him Selena. One of Dooku's cohorts or least Jinn assumed that was who he was had Obi-Wan by his arm and looked by the grimace-pained face on the boy the grip on him was strong and agony-rendering.   
  
He actually had been a master to Qui-Gon before things turned nasty for him and he was caught doing things no Jedi would go. Master Yoda became his master and Master Dooku or Count Dooku as he was called now was banished to the outer rims to some obscure planet not visited by anyone with any common sense.   
  
//What does he want I wonder? //  
  
It made sense that he would have Selena in his grasp. He knew her. Knew she was the mother to Jinn's former apprentice and knew of her force abilities. He could see from where he sat the light ricocheting off and creating reflective glinting beams that bounced off the metal force collar placed on her.   
  
//He certainly isn't taking any chances. //  
  
"Now if all of you would remain calm, no harm will come to you, at least today and certainly not by me."   
  
A loud boisterous laugh rolled through the ship.   
  
"I am here for the transport ship and nothing more. My reasons, you need not concern yourselves with. The only way you would need to worry is if you are force sensitive. Isn't that right Master Jinn?"   
  
Dooku directed his glare on Jinn and locked it there as if he dared the Jedi master to try something. Qui-Gon noticed the surprised look he got from Selena and Obi-Wan but quickly turned his attention back to the Dark Jedi.   
  
He stood up to face his very formidable adversary, one of the most powerful Jedi masters ever indoctrinated in the Jedi until his title was humiliatingly removed. Now he was a rogue , close to being equal to his dark counterpart Darth Sidious, himself.   
  
"Did I not make myself clear Jinn? I want the force sensitives. Now that would include you, Selena here and of course the boy. Oh I know he doesn't have a midichlorian in his body right now. I already had his blood checked for a level reading, but I feel a connection to him. The reason not clear until my eyes found you. It is not a connection with me I feel from him. It is going to you, from him, to me? I think I have stumbled onto to something here. Strange indeed!!!! He has some connection to you yourself Master Jinn and I intend to find out why and how if he is not force sensitive. Are you trying to deceive me or possibly someone else with this child? We will certainly see. He is going with me along with you, Selena, and that diplomatic husband of hers. Like I said my plan was to only take the ship. I have no need for these poverty stricken bunch on it. But force sensitive Jedi, now that's another story. I might well find a use for you. Now I would suggest we all get comfortable until we can reach the nearest planet to let this bunch off and we will be on our way. Dagabah, that is where I call home. Little swamp rat I am now. "   
  
The trip to the nearest planet was not over an hour away. It was inhabitable, just barely. Enough that it would sustain life for the passengers of the now commandeered ship. Dooku kept only the Jedi, Obi-Wan out of some morbid curiosity of how he connected to Jinn, and for added bargaining power Delon Lars, Selena's husband.   
  
Once being a Jedi himself, he knew how *expendable* Jedi could be, man, woman or child, if the Senate republic did not want to adhere to a demand of some kind. They would think twice before they allowed a Senator and ruler of a planet as Mr. Lars was.   
  
No matter how small the planet was if it was part of the galactic senate govern by the republic, then Dooku had a partial chance of his demands being listened too. The ship took off. Right for the planet Jinn was destined to go but now for a different reason. He was a captive. A force collar put on him just as it had been put on Selena. Obi-Wan without medication, would soon start feeling increased agitation from multiplying of his midichlorians.   
  
Something that could be speeded up by his adolescent stage of development, puberty, according to Selena's own words. Jinn was sure it would only complicate matters if Obi-Wan started exhibiting signs of increased powers. Selena was without medication for the child because she assumed she would be home that evening to give him some from her supply of it. Neither her or Qui-Gon knew what with complete certainty what would happen.   
  
The midichlorian count would rise from lack of medicine but the child's perception of things would become more disruptive because the boy would be able to feel the power within him but would not know from where it came. Confusing? Jinn thought so, but he did not know what to do.   
  
He did not want let Dooku know of Obi's powers but he knew what Dooku was doing could harm the boy and harm him badly. Selena herself knew better than Qui that to allow the midichlorian to rise without someone to help guide him through the transition could produce a negative affect on the child. So much so, that insanity was one of the prevalent concerns that both Qui and Selena had.   
  
The sudden release of those force energies Obi-Wan was not even aware of could render him insane or worse ..... Worse than irreversible insanity was the possibility that Obi's cognitive understanding could be regressed to that of a small child and all things remembered and taught could be forgotten.   
  
Indeed a manifestation heard of and documented through the hundred of years of the Jedi order's records. The thought chilling to Master Jinn even more than Selena. She no plans to keep the child anyway. Jinn's decision to keep Obi-Wan could be altered by the fact that he might not be trainable in the jumbled mess he could possibly be left in.   
  
//The boy's powers which could have provided a destiny as a Jedi might cause his insanity and the end to his future before it can begin.//  
  
[b]#############[/b]  
  
Thanks for the feedback and the help with honing my writing skills. I appreciate writing pointers when done nicely!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	12. Dooku Thinks He's A Swamp Rat,Only Kiddi...

//Swamp Rat. He certainly has picked up a nickname that best describes himself or his choice of living conditions.. How does he live in the backwater of Dagabah? Not that the cities here are much better, but there are walkways to walk over the swampy marsh and not through them. I am soaked.//   
  
From behind him, he could here Mr. Lars mumble a few choice words that were probably learned while being a dignitary. The diplomatic and so-called dignified people could spout out some of the most crude remarks.   
  
Selena tried to quiet her husband and warn him that Dooku might grow weary then angry with his constant complaints. After all she reminded him, she herself had grown a little tired of listening to his rants.   
  
Obi trudged forward ahead of Jinn and his aunt and uncle. He was placed right beside Dooku and as Jinn watched him make his trek with the evil Jedi deep into the marsh lands he also noticed how difficult it was for the child to keep up. His waterlogged legging weighted him down to where it had become impossible or nearly so for the boy to pick his legs up and walk, let alone keep up with the fast pace Dooku had set for them. Qui-Gon decided he would voice his concern. What harm would come to him for that?   
  
"Count Dooku could you slow up. The boy is tired and his clothes have weighted him down as they have sponged up and held a great deal of water. Dooku stopped and turned to face his former apprentice.   
  
"Why Master Jinn, is that a note of concern I hear in your voice for the boy? Am I right? Is there some kind of connections?"   
  
"Dooku quit jumping to conclusions. I only mention the boy because I can see how tired he has become. I am sure you other captives are just as tired, but as adults they can carry themselves a little better through this muck. Well except for Mr. Lars."   
  
"Yes I have heard him voicing his disdain with a great many *descriptive* words Hutts even hesitate to use. Too bad he is not force sensitive. Even with your powers gone, I get the feeling you and Selena are trained to handle a situation like this more easily.. I'll grant you, for a young one it is a difficult trip, however he will survive, no doubt Master Jinn. Besides we have less than a mile and all of you can rest . We will be at my quaint little home where I will offer you all the amenities that any host would offer his guests. Including clean dry clothes and a bath followed with food. You might not like the choice of clothing but I have them there for you. Personally I think it will be interesting to see you dressed in what I have for you."   
  
Although it was very difficult to trudge through the swampy terrain, Selena hastened her pace and momentarily left her husband's side to speak with Qui-Gon.   
  
"Seems we are in quite a pickle right now. Wasn't very witty comment was it? I thought and thought about some amusing antidote to break the ice between you and I. I had thought to bring up the fact that your former master must indeed live a boring life if a change of clothing could render so much amusement from him."   
  
She finally managed to crack the hard exterior of Master Jinn and actually illicit a partial laugh and an out and out smile.   
  
"Yes, well Master Yoda would hastily remind us we've been in worse predicaments before, and survived This journey will be no different."   
  
" I hope you are right Qui-Gon. I have a little one at home I need to care for. I wish now I had never left my home world, never put myself in this position and never taken Obi-Wan in the first place."   
  
"We both seem busy trying to blame our woes on the little one Selena, it won't work. We as adults have to shoulder most of the burden of blame for this situation. I went back and forth wanting the child then not wanting him. What kind of signals did I send Obi-Wan with that? You….. I am not sure the extent of your quilt. While you only followed the wishes of your sister, Obi's mother, you saw with your own eyes what the force suppressant medicine was doing. I think maybe you knew to stop it, but was unwilling to complicate your life with dealing with Obi when his medicine was removed."   
  
Laced with anger and sarcasm Selena launched her own verbal attack.   
  
"You know nothing of my reasons for what I did what I did where Obi-Wan is concerned, so don't try to quote your Jedi wisdom to me. I have known since even before Owen died that Obi-Wan was to be you apprentice. The force sent me that vision and I agonized over it. I always thought you would find out about him and take him only after Owen left the order for that is what he intended to do Jinn. Seems you shirked your duty toward him as well. You ignored the edicts of the force itself when you swept the feelings of a bond under the rug as soon as you felt them, when Obi-Wan was injured."   
  
She hoped the knowledge that Owen planned to stay with his family and let Jinn return to the temple alone after his last trip home would in some way hurt Jinn. She didn't know he already knew of Owen's plans.. Selena wanted to also let Jinn know he was derelict in his duties when it came to Obi-Wan, his *should be* apprentice   
  
" I knew Selena. I always in a way knew Owen would never be a knight. However I, like you assumed it would be because he returned home and you don't know how many times I have wished that it had been that reason; not the way it was, his death. As for Obi-Wan I did not know of his destiny to be with me even when I healed his injuries. Only later, Selena…only later did I realize I had ignored the calling of the force to take the child. You have had almost *his* lifetime to correct your mistakes with him."   
  
Selena calmed and withdrew some her hatred for Qui-Gon. They both knew it was not really hatred but confusion that fueled her spitefully cruel words.   
  
'Master Jinn I don't know what to do about Obi. I hoped that if he were back on my home world that Delon would allow me to one day to keep him, bring him home. If he could not be where he should be and that is with you then I thought he should be with me, the only family he has. I certainly didn't want to leave him on Coruscant where he had no one. Now… now… I don't know what I want for him. "   
  
"Maybe you don't know what you want for him Selena, but I certainly do. I was headed for a mission here on Dagabah for one reason, I think. Master Yoda sent me here to think things through and hopefully get it right this time. You see I had changed my mind, even went to the orphanage, and found you already had taken Obi. I am willing to train Obi-Wan in the ways of the Jedi. I want him as my apprentice. Master Yoda encouraged me to rethink things through. While I have been buried knee deep in swamp muck I have thought of little else except maybe what Dooku has planned. If we get out of this mess and I pray we will, I want Obi-Wan Kenobi as my apprentice."   
  
There were no other words needed. Selena smiled at Master Jinn and slowed her pace to a snail's speed, so her husband could catch up with her.   
  
############################   
  
At the cabin of Dooku's, after they were rested, Dooku brought out their clothing.   
  
I see you do have a sense of humor Dooku. Why do you think for a second we will wear the uniform of the red guard, Sidous' men?"   
  
"Because of that little one in front of the fireplace. I plan to reap havoc on several planets in disguise as Sidious. I hope the rile up the citizens enough they will at least attempt an uprising against him. If I am lucky they will help me overthrow the dark lord and take his place. It will only enhance my scheme if my front men, my guards are Jedi, with powers of their own. If my demands aren't met, the child over there dies. Doesn't look like he is far from it anyway. Don't you ever feed that boy? Look, he is positively green around the gills with illness right now."   
  
Jinn and Selena both focused on the child and he did look very ill at the moment.   
  
"Like, I said, my front body guards will be two very competent force sensitives, one, a most prominent master. That would be you .. Qui-Gon. See I don't doubt your station within the Jedi order. On missions for me, your collars will be removed with the knowledge that if you don't do what I say, Obi-Wan and of course Mr. Lars, will die before you even have time to make it back here to save he and Obi."   
  
Mr. Lars reached for his wife's arm and looked pleadingly directly in Selena's eyes. He had no desire to meet with what ever heinous plans Dooku could come up with for his demise. Dooku watched the interaction between husband and wife with a little smirk on his face. He finally continued his demands.   
  
"I have only readied two cells for your extended stay here. two cells. Jinn you can put the boy with you in your cell after you have eaten. I know he is your nephew Selena and if you prefer you can keep him, but there are only two little cots in each cell. If you think the rats are big down in the bowels of Coruscant, you should see the real swamp rats of Dagabah. Yes, I think it would be wise to sleep in the bed instead of on the floor. At least that way you will have fighting chance if the rats decide they are hungry and single you out as their meal………………..…..   
  
Obi-Wan sat through the meal without putting a bite of food to his lips. Selena once tried to encourage him to eat but all she got for her efforts was to be pushed away with a not-too-soft shove with Obi's arm.   
  
The boy hadn't spoken. While Qui-Gon couldn't see any marked difference Obi-Wan, other than maybe he had a stubborn streak equal to his because he sure seemed intent on exhibiting it.   
  
In the cell it was no different. He did not speak to Master Jinn.   
  
Qui-Gon, the forever Jedi he was meditated on their situation for well into the darkness of night. Dooku at least left them alone that evening to rest up. Jinn really couldn't rest. He found the collar distracted him even where his meditations were concerned. He rose from the floor to find Obi-Wan still in the same position on the cot provided him; he nervously wrung his hangs together as they lay in his lap. You could tell the boy was in some agitated state.   
  
So much so Qui-Gon didn't know if he should speak to him or not. Finally he needed to break the constant silence of the tiny cell, if only to hear his own voice. He was not exactly sure Obi-Wan would answer him back. He was not sure how the boy would react because he could not *feel* through the force how quickly the midichlorian level was rising . He of course had be rendered without his force and would not be able to aid or support the boy with his rapid increase of his force abilities.   
  
"I couldn't help but notice you didn't touch your meal. Are you well?"   
  
Jinn waited and got no response.   
  
//I am sure he is confused over the conversation with Dooku. Does he know he might have force abilities? Is he aware that is what has caused his sudden onslaught of illness and confusion?//   
  
"Too angry with me to speak or is it you just don't want too?"   
  
The master waited and waited and…   
  
"I don't have anything to say to you Master Jinn. I think you said enough in the courtroom for the *both* of us."   
  
Obi stopped again. He bit his lip as if he was determined not to say more to the master, that right now he was very angry with and then…   
  
"I think you said it all when you let me willingly go with my aunt and uncle and just stopped fighting for me to stay. Although you led me to believe otherwise the day before."   
  
Qui-Gon saw Obi's break in silence as an opportunity to launch into his explanation. An explanation which would be hard for an adult to understand what going on, but for a child who was confused with a mind altering increase of his midichlorian level, his understanding might be impossible   
  
"Child it was not my intent to hurt your feelings.."   
  
//Good Jinn…. real good. Now what are you going to tell him? You refused him because he is force-enabled. No, can't do that. I have to break the news about his capabilities, although he must suspect something is going on. Is it my place to explain all that to him; what his family, mother and aunt felt compelled to do once they realized of his force? I have created a mess now. What if he asks about Dooku's words?//   
  
"You didn't hurt my feelings. I just don't like you and I don't even want to talk with you. I would have rather braved the Swamp rats on the floor of my aunts cell to keep from being in here with you. No matter, I guess if I had the chose of the two evils my time here with you or in the other cell with my uncle, it would be a toss up as to which would be worse."   
  
//Ouch that hurts. I think of Mr. Lars as being insensitive to any of Obi's needs and he has just compared me to him.//   
  
"You don't understand Obi-Wan and I don't think I should go into it with you. That might be the job for your aunt. She should be the one to explain the situation to you."   
  
Obi-Wan did want to know if there was any truth about him having a midichlorian count and force powers.   
  
Obi sat on the bed and in a mocked gesture looked around him as if he was looking for someone or something else in the cell.   
  
"No I don't see her here and it is unlikely Count Dooku will bring her to us in the middle of the night, so I suppose it *has * to be your job to explain. Am I force sensitive?"   
  
There it was the question Jinn hoped not to be asked. He had tiptoe through the conversation between them just for that reason fear of being asked and now… The truth. Should he tell him the truth or do as he had been doing insist he wait on Selena to tell the boy what she wanted him to know.   
  
//Though I think it will be quite evident something is going on in his body if it isn't already, he already seems confused disorientated. It can only get worse until someone takes hold of the situation and guide him through it. There is no someone to do that with these blasted collars on both Selena and I. //  
  
"Look Ob-Wan I can understand how you might not trust me or even feel a little hatred for me right now for what I did in the courtroom. You would have to hear why I did what that day."   
  
"So are you going to explain the *why* Master Jinn? I can't think of a reason that you could tell me why you abandoned me and I would still understand or change my views about you."   
  
Jinn decided he would take it upon himself to explain what neither Obi's mother or his aunt had ever wanted told.   
  
"Listen Obi I will tell you something that should have been told to long before this and for a reason other than you are going to find out. You should because it affects you and will for the rest of your life."   
  
Now Master Jinn said something Obi-Wan wanted to hear or thought he did. Qui-Gon had piqued the child's interest in that he wanted to know what the big mystery was about him.   
  
Just as the Jedi readied himself to launch into the conversation with Obi-Wan that would tell him of the powers he had but had been denied he saw a glint. It was light that reflected from a movement of something. //But what is moving in here?// Jinn surveyed the tiny cell. There in the corner where the light fixture was something else. Hardly noticeable except for that catch of light. It was a small rotating camera imbedded in the lighting fixture and with it. Jinn felt certain there was be a microphone as well.   
  
He studied it for a moment but as he did he stepped back where in the only place in the cell one could not be seen. That seemed to be where the small fresher was.   
  
//Well at least the man had no kinky ideas in that department and provided the necessary privacy needed. Now though what will I tell Obi. I can't very well tell him what I meant to tell Dooku would know of the entire story of Obi's predicament and only use it to advance his ideas on Selena and I in some manner. No now is not the time to tell him.//   
  
Jinn also had another problem. He did not want to tell the boy of his discovery for Obi-Wan might make it obvious they knew and for now Jinn wanted Dooku to think they had not discovered his little bugging device. He would have to just *Clam* up and not even tell Obi-Wan why. That in its self would more than likely cause even more hard feelings between them , however it had to be done. Qui-Gon would have to make it sound like he did not just shut up abruptly Dooku would be smart enough to suspect something.   
  
It was and lie, a façade, note worthy performance in acting talents, but what Jinn did next to keep his discovery to himself brought he and Obi-Wan's relationship to absolute shambles. His plans for escape now counted on Dooku not suspecting he had discovered the camera and microphone.   
  
"Mr. Qui-Gon I'm waiting. You said you had something to say."   
  
"Never mind Kenobi.. I am tired of trying to right all your problems… I will tell you later what I have to say. It was about the wishes your mother had for your future with the Lars. I hope you didn't believe Dooku and his theory about you having any force abilities. No great revelation anyway, just a way to past the time in an amusing way. Were you amused? //Of course he is not amused. I brought him to the brink of knowing the truth as it is and then stopped to feign some idea about a trumped up future.….// For now, I think some sleep would be in order, DON'T YOU?…………."   
  
"Mr. Qui-Gon's" abrupt change in words and attitude confused Obi-Wan. It did more than confuse him it made him angry and hurt. Was Mr. Qui-Gon making fun of him?   
  
//Sure seems that way. //  
  
Qui-Gon watched with remorse-filled eyes as Obi stretched out on the little cot and turned his back toward the Jedi master who just before seemed to be making head-way with the child. Now Jinn could feel the turmoil and confusion that coursed through Obi-Wan's mind as he valiantly tried to hold in his anger along with his tears.   
  
//Great now I have alienated him again. I am surprised he didn't launch into an all out physical attack on me for what he must have been to him taunts made by me to him. I can't say I would much blame him even if he weren't in such a metaphysical state with the rapid return midichlorians. That can only cause increased agitation.//   
  
*Metaphysical* was the only word Qui-Gon thought could best describe the mystical force of the Jedi   
  
Qui-Gon walked over and got on his little cot. As he lay in the darkness and if he could strain to listen, he swore he could here the buzzing noise of the camera as it made it sweep of the little cell. On the other end of the camera, the picture was transmitted straight to the main room of Count Dooku's swelling. There the dark Jedi sat in a red leather easy chair encased in gold trim. With one hand busy with a cup of tea and the other with a control modular for the camera that swung it around the room a couple of times.   
  
He hadn't even bothered to check on the Lars', Selena and Deleon. He hoped to glean some information from Jinn or the boy Kenobi. He seemed most interested in the boy.   
  
//There is something they are hiding from me and maybe from the child himself and I want to know what. I will wait. Jinn hasn't discovered my little camera yet. //  
  
Dooku being the confident person he was, felt with assuredness that had Jinn found the camera he would have made a big production of it in front of him with the camera on. He did not know Qui-Gon wanted him to believe he hadn't found it. It was Dooku who was falling into a trap and not Qui-Gon Jinn. The only problem with that was how he had to bring mental harm to Obi in order to be successful with the escape plans.   
  
Dooku finally sat the tea down to in turn seek rest himself.   
  
//They are more than likely both quite sound asleep after the day they have had. I will try tomorrow. Maybe I can find out something from one of them without watching that confounded camera the entire evening, tomorrow night.//   
  
Master Dooku had all of his *guest at the table for break-fast. Everyone seated noticed the disheveled look of the only child there, Obi-Wan. They could not help but see it.   
  
Dark circles ringed the red-spider-veined eyes of the child. It was evident he had cried the good portion of the night.   
  
"Well? Kenobi is it? You look like you ran into to a swamp rat. Didn't you sleep?"   
  
Obi was too fearful of the dark Jedi not to answer him.   
  
"I guess not sir. "   
  
"So polite…. how nice. Well maybe you couldn't sleep but I have to insist you eat. Can't have one of my prize captives get sick on me can I? Although I am not sure you aren't already. Is he Selena?"   
  
"Is he what?"   
  
Selena knew what Dooku meant . She just didn't care to answer anything he asked.   
  
"Don't get snippety with me Selena. I plan to use your little Obi here to exact my punishment on when you and Jinn don't do what I ask of you."   
  
Dooku reached over and with his fist landed an almost bone crunching blow to the boy's hand, that rested on the table. While not that painful, at least no actual broken bones., it got the point across visually instead of just verbally.   
  
Obi, too shocked to really realize what happened, snatched his hand back and cradled it in his other one, as he pulled it close to his rest to nestle in the folds of his robe.. He bowed his head but said nothing.   
  
"Very Well Dooku. I did not know you had acquired the nasty little habit of abusing children as one of your pastime favorites. Obi-Wan is not sick that I am aware of . Are you Qui-Gon?"   
  
"No, however, I suppose we are not in the best situation to be in and the child is in turmoil over it."   
  
He knew Dooku knew of the little rift they had last night in the cell, but he did not intend to mention it unless he did. Of course Dooku wouldn't because he wouldn't want Jinn to find out about the camera, he already knew about..   
  
"Well if neither of the adults seem to know about the child in their care, I suppose I have to ask Obi-Wan himself. Look at me BOY"   
  
*BOY* came out as a shout which made Obi instantly jerk his head up to look at Dooku but not before he shot daggers at both his aunt and Mr. Qui-Gon as he referred to the Jedi master as.   
  
"NO, I am fine."   
  
"Then I will expect to see some of that food eaten before you do become ill. I am afraid there are no healers around and if you have no force then you are or will be out of luck. We force sensitives at least can heal our ills and injuries. Now if things have to become rougher on you child, you can blame "Mr. Qui-Gon" and your Aunt Selena for it. It will mean they aren't following my orders as they should. When you have finished eating, one of my guards will take you to a very special place in the cellar."   
  
Dooku mimicked Obi's name for Jinn, "Mr. Qui-Gon."   
  
"Why can't he stay with us? I can keep him in line."   
  
Jinn was fearful to have the boy leave their side, and the swift show of concern proved it to Count Dooku.   
  
"Oh so you are concerned somewhat for the boy's well being, good very good. Maybe it will entice you more to do as you are told when I decide what I want from you. As an extra bonus at last-meal the child can join us and if he wishes he may go back to the cell with Master Jinn at night."   
  
Obi-Wan flinched when Count Dooku reached toward him again, as did Jinn with the prospect he would be strike again. Dooku only meant to tip the boy's dimpled chin up so Obi could look in the dark one's face."   
  
"Would you like that little one? Do you want to spend the evenings in the master's company in his cell or where I plan to put you through the day?"   
  
Now Obi-Wan was more than angry with Jinn. He was infuriated by the treatment he received from his former guardian but he wasn't stupid. No one his age wanted to spend the night alone in a damp and possibly darkened cellar.   
  
"I would rather go back to Mr. Qui-Gon at night."   
  
Jinn released a sigh of relief. At least he could see to Obi's care in the evening.   
  
"Well then that will give you more incentive to be a good little boy while in the cellar now won't it? I suggest we finish eating. We have a long hard day ahead of us."   
  
####################   
  
Obi-Wan started to struggle when one of Dooku's men went to lead him away. The fear had had mounted through break-fast had grown to terror and although he did want to be hit, he didn't want to face the cellar alone. //Even being in the presence of Mr. Qui-Gon would be better than that!!!!.//   
  
Obi, with fear-filled eyes, outstretched his free left hand as if he tried to grab for Master Jinn. Dooku signaled his man to stop.   
  
''Very well I will grant you just a few minutes with the child. It seems he wants to speak with you more than his aunt. Five minutes to get him calmed down Master Jinn or he won't being having a very pleasant day down in the cellar. Not very pleasant at all if I have to go down there to control him. You know me well enough to know, I mean every word I say………….   
  
PEACE ewen 


	13. THE END SORRY

I am sorry to do this to anyone who really enjoys my stories, typos and all, but I won't be posting any more on the FFN site.  
  
I have one reader who either doesn't like the plot, Thinks Qui is too gruff [he was suppose to be] and that all my stories are too similar. [Yes, I am guilty of that]. She also gives me tips on who and when someone may even call Obi-Wan, "OBI".GO figure!!  
  
Anyway I just can't take it. Until I become better at what I do, I will not be posting.  
  
I have won a couple of awards at another site and did not realize my writing was that awful, until *SHE* very graciously points it out on every story and every chapter.  
  
Sorry if you read it and thought that as well.  
  
PEACE ewen 


	14. Finally excepted for what he should be!

Qui-Gon stood for a moment only to stare at the little boy who seemed angry with him yet at the same time seemed not to want to leave him. He gathered the force and used it to buffer the harsh reality around them. Obi-Wan didn't know his midichlorians were increasing. For that matter, he didn't know he *had* midichlorians to increase, so he did not know where the feeling of serenity came from. Nevertheless, it was there all the same, thanks to Mr. Qui-Gon for making sure that feeling of peacefulness was there if only for a short time while they spoke..   
  
Master Jinn also used the gathered force to ward off ears strained to listen to every word spoken between the two.   
  
Qui-Gon knelt before the Obi-Wan to be closer to him for the privacy it afforded. The closer he was to the child, the less the others could here.   
  
"Listen Obi-Wan you must do everything they tell you and things will be fine. This evening you will join us for last-meal and then back to the cell."   
  
"Why should I listen to you?" You tricked me once before Mr. Qui-Gon when you got me to believe you wanted me to return to the temple. Maybe you are with Master Dooku ."   
  
"Obi-Wan, you know better than that. I was on a mission. I knew you were on the ship. I just thought it would be better if we didn't meet. Dooku is not a master for he is not a Jedi. You can't believe I would be on the dark side as he is."   
  
Jinn put a saber-scarred hand on each of Obi's arms. Obi-Wan shut his eyes and bathed in the good feeling he got from having the master so close and actually touch him. However, even over the feeling of calm it brought him, Obi twisted and squirmed from the gentle grasp the master had on him. He wanted to show Master Jinn how he felt about him, or how the thought he should feel. Obi-Wan didn't actually hate his former guardian stooped before him. He couldn't even hold the animosity for the man for long. The serenity he got just from being around Qui-Gon Jinn could wash all his distrustful and angry thoughts away.   
  
//No. I am not going to give in now and let him think he has won. I don't know why I gather so much strength when he is around but I know I have to prove my point. //  
  
After Obi-Wan pulled himself out of the grip Master Jinn had on him, he walked over to the window on the other side of the room. He pretended to watch the activities outside, but he wasn't. He couldn't have seen them anyway, because the tears that had threatened the entire morning finally followed through with their threat, making his vision a blur.   
  
Obi-Wan felt he had to counteract his moment of weakness and blast Master Jinn for what he had done to him. He thought of the most viperous hateful untrue words to come up with and that is what he relayed to his former guardian.   
  
"I don't know what to believe Mr. Qui-Gon . Not anymore at least.. Oh I forgot. Here is that stupid old rock. I was stupid to think it was so important and Owen was even more stupid for trusting you to give him anything force sensitive or otherwise. It is just a rock of no importance. It wouldn't have saved Owen anyway. He believed in myths and magic of the Jedi. See where that got him. Oh, and I know just who lead him to believe all that junk. That junk that ended up taking his life for he thought himself a superman not doubt."   
  
Qui-Gon staggered with the anger that hit him. No one had ever dared called his former apprentice stupid.   
  
Why would the one person who vowed to have cared the most for Owen call him stupid. Jinn, not familiar with the workings of a young one not blessed with the force or in Obi-Wan's case had his force suppressed, didn't know it was a way for the boy to vent his anger and hurt. But in no way did he mean any of what he said about Owen and unbeknownst to Qui-Gon, about him either.   
  
Jinn bounded a crossed the room to where Obi now stood.   
  
"Little you know of your cousin if you think him stupid. Maybe I should not even toy with the idea that I could take you and help you with your problems."   
  
"Problems. The only problem I have is that neither you or anyone else wants me. How can you help? If you don't want me, I can't change that and neither can you Mr. Qui-Gon."   
  
"It is not that I don't *want* you? There are other *things* to be dealt with other than a place to stay. I just can't go into it right now. However, what I will tell you is that no one should ever call Owen stupid. He died as any Jedi, with honor and dignity. Just as your mother. Now I want the foolishness stopped so we can deal with things that are important."   
  
"Mr. Qui-Gon" brought home a point that was valid. Obi knew he didn't mean what he said about Owen. Tears managed to find their way to his eyes once again. The stress on the child was too much, especially since his force abilities still unknown to him were coming back with a vengeance . Until they were under control they could do more harm to the child than good. Another known fact for Obi-Wan was that he knew he didn't mean what he said to "Mr. Qui-Gon" either. Right now the boy wanted to be as close to the master as he could, even though Jinn managed to elicit some harsh thoughts and words from the boy.   
  
After Qui-Gon regained from his anger that he realized was unwarranted. Obi-Wan spewed out anything he thought capable of hurting the master because of his own anger. Master Jinn knelt back in front of where the child now stood.   
  
"Listen Obi-Wan. I have done something of which I did not think through too clearly and I think you have done the same. For instance what you said about Owen. I know how much you really cared for him."   
  
"Obi-Wan stood and fidgeted with his fingers intertwining them only to undo them and start all over.   
  
"Yes well, you are right Mr. Qui-Gon. I cared a lot for Owen and I should never have taken his lucky rock from him. I mean I figured that is why you don't want to keep me."   
  
"Oh, why is that little one?   
  
Jinn could not make any sense from the boy's words. He spoke so rapidly his words were hard to make out. The tears and sobs did not help to clarify his speech either.   
  
"I caused Owen's death. Oh I say you did and I often blame the Jedi, but I know it is my fault that he died. I didn't want him to go and he gave me the rock. He said if I had it hit would mean he would return for he treasured that rock you gave him."   
  
Pain struck the master's heart as if a saber had landed a deathly blow. To remember how much respect and love he gleaned from his apprentice overpowered the master emotionally.   
  
It wasn't just the pain brought on by the memory of his now dead apprentice, there was also pain because he realized Obi-Wan wrongly blamed himself for Owen's death. He knew from personal experience what heart wrenching and devastating result it could be on anyone. However, he imagined it was even worse for a young one to carry such misplaced guilt.   
  
With the sobs that now racked the boy's body along with the rapid speech took all the master's concentration to understand what he was saying. He did not here Dooku call him so when the child was snatched out from under him it startled Qui-Gon..   
  
Jinn's first instinct was to go for the child but was held back with a blaster put to his head by one of Dooku's other guards.   
  
Obi-Wan kicked and screamed. He had more to say to Mr. Qui-Gon that he felt had t be said just in case something happened to him as it had Owen. *Then* would be too late to tell "Mr. Qui-Gon" how he really felt.   
  
"MR. QUI-GON" I DIDN'T MEAN…."   
  
A harsh rough hand clamped over the boy's mouth as one of Dooku's men dragged Obi-Wan off and away from Master Jinn.   
  
The truth of how he felt toward Qui-Gon, was silenced at Dooku's command………..  
  
It had been a grueling day for Selena Lars and Master Jinn. Mr. Lars had been sent back to his cell for he had no force and that was Dooku looked for. First they traveled to the far side of the planet. Qui-Gon become increasingly apprehensive about this; going so far from the child. Not that his closeness could do anything to help Obi-Wan right now, but still he thought he could send some reassurance through the force if he were only in closer proximity of the little future Jedi.   
  
He noticed while he confronted and buffered the reality around Obi-Wan during their ten minutes together, Master Jinn could at least reach for the force and some of it came to him. While not sure what it meant something was either wrong with the force collar he was wearing or if Dooku had them made they were not of a quality he had experienced before. They dimmed the master's abilities but did not deplete them entirely. Jinn wanted to practice with his force and see what powers he had but now was not the time to do it.   
  
//No, tonight in the cell when the lights go out, I will see what I can do then. I will however see if Selena noticed a weak link in her force collar as well. That may be the what we need to get out of here alive. //  
  
Dooku's ship finally landed in a remote area nestled and hidden with trees and shrubs. It looked like someone had intentionally cleared a path of trees and underbrush to form, at best a very primitive landing strip for a ship, Dooku's ship. Whatever plan Dooku had for the Jedi it had been well thought through and acted upon. Jinn knew without a doubt Dooku's men cleared this path for the ship to land, probably unnoticed by the townspeople.   
  
What came next shocked the Jedi Master and Selena both. Not only did it shock him, he realized Dooku planned to make him a criminal a rogue Jedi of sorts until he could notify the temple otherwise they might suspect he had turned to the dark himself.   
  
//I have a couple of friends at the temple Surely Mace, Adi and most of all, Master Yoda will not believe that somehow I turned to the dark side on a way to a mission. A crècheling's fairy tale would be more believable. Plo Koon now that council master is a different story entirely.. He may want to order a "strike to kill warrant" on me or something. Offer a bounty even, whether he believed the accusation of my treason against the Jedi or not. //  
  
Jinn mentally smiled at the thought of Plo Koon printing up wanted poster for him even though he knew it was not a humorous matter.   
  
While in the city close to where they landed Qui-Gon and Selena had their collars removed and with a comm in his hand to reach back home to where Obi and Delon were held, Dooku gave them a command to be followed through or else. The or *else* was the death of the two people held closest to their hearts,. The two Jedi or one Jedi and one force sensitive former Jedi robbed three banks. Luckily the people in the city were smart and with the help of Jedi mind manipulation, Qui-Gon and Selena managed to rob all three without a shot being fired. Of course that is what Dooku wanted. Not that he didn't have the force to do it. He just didn't want to do the dirty work. //I suppose he doesn't want his picture dawning a warrant poster." thought Master Jinn. "He just wants to reap the rewards while we do the *dirty work* for him.// Jinn knew a couple of the people who stood in line. One was a senate diplomat who Jinn helped during a treaty dispute . Now it would only be a matter of hours and he would be a wanted man, until he could clear it up with the temple.   
  
Once their dirty work was done. and the ship on its path home, Jinn went to the fresher on board and washed his hands. *Wash* was a mild word for what he did. He scrubbed his hands using scalding hot water to clean the fifth Dooku had placed there with his demand of him to engage in a robbery of innocent people.   
  
//Of course I had not choice. Dooku would have killed Delon Lars and Obi-Wan if Selena and I did not do exactly as he said. But I feel so demoralized, my Jedi master title tarnished, although I know I had to do it, it was still just as unpleasant. The fear and stunned surprise I saw on the people's faces as they clearly recognized me a Jedi master, guardian of the peace or so they thought, robbing them of their life's saving. //  
  
Master Jinn shook his head as if to shake the terror of his memories right out of his mind. Nevertheless he was unsuccessful and the horrific images of the fear he caused laid there like smoldering embers of a fire within his mind.   
  
It was a disdainful job but one necessary to keep Obi-Wan and Lars alive. Qui-Gon swore to himself when he got all four of them to safety the one thing that would be done by him personally was to see that the people of the community at all three banks got every single credit back due them.   
  
//If I have to call on the council to see it is all repaid I will. If we can manage an escape soon that won't be necessary. Dooku won't have time to spend any of the credits. I think now he wants to collect all he can but for what reason I don't know. I think he has concocted a more gruesome and heinous plan and credits in large quantities are needed. He will be extremely thrifty until then.//   
  
Jinn touched the smooth cold metal force collar on his neck as a reminder that he too might be hold an ace card. Dooku had two hostages in Obi-Wan and Deleon Lars, but if Jinn was not terribly mistaken he had found a weakness in the collar. Enough that he might be able to work around it even deactivate the collar with his powers.   
  
//I will just have to be patient and do some investigating tonight.//   
  
He had managed to talk to Selena enough that he knew she too experienced some of the force bleeding through even with the collar. Qui-Gon recommended she test her abilities with the collar on tonight in her own cell. She just had to be very careful she was not discovered and Dooku did not suspect something. Dooku was far from unwise. However, his one slip up may prove to the collar's inability to block all of the force powers the Jedi possess.   
  
When they got almost back to Dooku's "Den of Thieves" compound it was as if Dooku knew what was on Master's Jinn's mind.   
  
"You will be happy to know that *your* child did not reap any punishment on himself. On the contrary. His guards told me earlier today, the Kenobi child hadn't moved from the position landed in when he threw him to the cot."   
  
First and foremost in Qui-Gon's mind was if Obi-Wan was hurt. He couldn't imagine the guard being delicate when he pitched him to the little cot.   
  
"Don't worry yourself Qui-Gon. The guard assured me the child was not injured when he threw him. Maybe the wind was not knocked of him, nothing more. No, seems he misses you .He just pines away like a love-sick puppy missing his master. Are you the master of that little *pup* Obi-Wan. Is that what is wrong with you?"   
  
Jinn ignored the last remark that oozed with sarcasm. Maybe in someway Obi-Wan with his midichlorian level on the rise and his abilities awakening, he did get a sense of regret that Master Jinn was not there. After all, there was a hint of a connection between the two. Jinn felt it and understood it but Obi while he felt it he did not understand that the connection could bring with it the sense of misery he was going through.   
  
Master Dooku had hoped to goad Master Jinn into an exchange of words and waited, but nothing came from the big master's mouth. He was too absorbed with worried thoughts for the little one back in the cell.   
  
"Alright Qui-Gon have it your way, for now. We will just have to see how the boy is. Then again maybe during last-meal since your are not willing to tell how you and he are connected, with a little *force* behind it I can convince the Kenobi boy too reveal your little secret."   
  
Jinn got the feeling Count Dooku meant to imply two meanings behind the word *force*; *Force* as in the force of which they both were blessed with and *force* as in some violent painful way to extract the truth from the youngest Jedi in the group.........  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon hoped to find his former ward in a better mood at last-meal. However he wasn't. If possible he was in a more cranky mood than before. The words lost when the guards took him away were lost for ever. He refused to tell Master Jinn what he started to say "I didn't mean it". He didn't mean the harsh words, but unclear thinking hampered his reasonable "Obi self", if he ever had a reasonable self.   
  
If nothing else Qui-Gon hoped for a peaceful last-meal followed by the privacy of their cell. Maybe then I can speak with the boy. The Jedi master hoped Dooku had forgotten his words that came in a definite threat to Obi-Wan, made earlier on the transport ship..   
  
The only words spoken by Dooku all during last meal was to prod Obi-Wan into eating. The boy still refused . His physical condition eroding as quickly as h is mental condition was. Jinn needed to make mental contact and leaf the child through this difficult time. It would not have presented a problem had his force abilities not been suppressed since almost birth. He would have gradually adjust to their growth but now….   
  
//I am not even sure what might happen to the boy during this transition especially without someone to guide him. //  
  
Selena had her own worries as well for her nephew but her concern her husband and their new child at home waiting for her return superceded any thoughts of Obi-Wan.. She in no way planned to jeopardize her own life not because of herself, but because what the child she had at home. She tried not to look into the pained face of her nephew at the moment. Even if she could she wouldn't help him. She was unwilling to do anything that might result in her or her husband's death.   
  
Count Dooku pushed his chair back, stretched his legs out under the table, and rested both hands on his chest, clasped together. He planted a stare on Obi-Wan and continued it until Master Jinn himself stopped eating. Qui-Gon could not help but think that the former Jedi master was possibly thinking of his words said earlier about Obi-Wan. He knew if Count Dooku decided to follow through with them he certainly had the "guts" to do so.   
  
Dooku finally broke his gaze directed at Obi-Wan to in turn focus his attention Master Jinn.   
  
"Think I should engage in a little investigation with your little *Jedi pup*? He still seems to look a little peaked. Sure the boy hasn't been ill. Maybe as his care givers, you have failed to pay close attention to his health."   
  
Dooku had stumbled on a nickname he evidently thought was humorous and now intended to use it. After all who would dare stop him?   
  
In his most complacent voice, Jinn tried to avert Count Dooku's attention away from Obi-Wan to…anything; anything but the little innocent child who right now was having the most difficult time of handling his own problems within his mind.   
  
"Dooku, leave the child alone. His health has never been overlooked and neither Selena or I have ignore anything about him. Why even taunt him? Obi-Wan doesn't know anything. He isn't even a Jedi. Yes, he was under my care until I gave him back to his aunt. We were not even together on the ship. They had no idea I was even on it. Selena can verify what I have said."   
  
Master Jinn's eyes met Selena's only for a second before she immediately dropped them to stare at her plate before her.. She did not want to be drawn into any disagreement especially between Jinn and Dooku. She did not want to reveal to Dooku the truth about Obi-Wan but on the other hand she did not want to be caught in a lie. A lie that might cost her very life. She would never return home to her new baby.   
  
Dooku got up from his chair and walked over to where Selena was. He put a large hand on each of her shoulders and squeezed very hard.   
  
"Did you not hear me Knight Kenobi.? That was your name in the Jedi wasn't it. If I remember correctly you had a sister, a twin sister who was also a Jedi Knight Kenobi. I assume she was the mother to Obi-Wan, am I correct?   
  
Selena only nodded her head in agreement. Terror filled her because she didn't know what to say lies or the truth. Either way one them, Obi or she could wind up in a great deal of trouble.   
  
Delon Lars jumped up in indignant rage. He would not have his wife harmed by this ruthless rogue Jedi.   
  
As he slammed his napkin to the table and tried to rise from his seat, he was meant with quick resistance in a form of a blaster shot from a crossed the room. Thankfully it only hit his arm, but the confusion an chaos that ensued was more distressing.   
  
Dooku immediately stepped back in shock, still not sure what happened. His guard immediately explained that he thought Delon Lars was going to attack him and did what he thought necessary to stop it.   
  
Dooku gratefully nodded his agreement and looked at the injured man.   
  
"Well you shot him. You take him to the healer on hand here. See that he's fixed up proper. I don't want him dead, at least not right now. After that, see that he is returned promptly to his cell. Wouldn't want to add undue stress to his little wife, Selena now would we. See how congenial I can be Knight Selena Kenob? Only when I want to be. Might serve you well to remember that; "Only when I want to be."   
  
Selena was now gripped with terror. Shivers went down her spine with the repeat of Dooku's words. She had no doubt the man could be as cruel as Jedi were compassionate. All one would have to do is cross him or even give his the perception of betrayal and the *Ax would fall*.   
  
She would have been willing to tell anything to Dooku, if he asked. But after the altercation between his guard and Lars, he seemed to become bored with all of them at his table.   
  
"You may all go back to the cell. I have had enough excitement for today. I need some rest and solitude. However, I have no plans for tomorrow and I will find out what I asked about tonight. Someone better start thinking of who is going to tell the truth. If not, the boy over there will suffer the consequences of your silence. Now take them back, make sure their collars are on properly and that the cell doors are securely locked. I don't need any surprise attacks tonight?"   
  
Selena continued to worry about her husband.   
  
"Can I go to the healers with him?"   
  
"I don't have enough men to spare a couple extra to watch you while you play babysitter to your husband.. As soon as he is patched up he will be retuned to his cell. Don't worry *Knight Kenobi*, I don't plan to inflict any serious torture on him . Oh no, I plan to save all my energies for the child over there, if you or Jinn's tongues don't loosen up enough tomorrow to tell me what I want to know."   
  
With that said, the three were led to their cells and Lars still with no word spoken was taken to the healer on duty. Dooku was plainly taunting Selena Kenobi over her station in the Jedi before she left.   
  
Selena left the dining hall, worried for her husband and also knowing she would reveal Obi' secret in the morning if Dooku asked. She would not take chances on her life or her husband's. She would have liked to have conveyed that to Qui-Gon so maybe he could prepare for it a little but there was no time to do so.   
  
Through all of the mayhem, Obi-Wan had remained totally silent. Confusion replaced reasoning in his little mind. He was unsure what was happening to him.   
  
Qui-Gon had two very prominent problems he knew he must deal with that evening. He touched the collar again as they were being escorted back to their cell in dead silence. He wanted to test the force collar out to see what it lacked and just how powerful it was. The Jedi master also wanted to lend comfort to Obi-Wan and find some way, without being overheard by Dooku, to let Obi-Wan know the confusion he was experiencing right now had a reason and a name; increased force abilities. It was a natural but difficult and even uncomfortable progression of his force abilities and increased midichlorians being too rapidly introduced to his mind and body.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was being transformed into a Jedi, only at an increased acceleration, due to the medication he had been on throughout his life. In more simpler terms, Obi-Wan Kenobi was becoming a Jedi at a rapid and unhealthy speed!!!.   
  
A future Jedi…Well Obi-Wan was equipped for it in that he too possessed the force abilities and ever-growing midichlorians. Jinn just had to lead him down the path through apprenticeship. If that was what Obi-Wan truly wanted, then he was now willing to help him walk that path…….   
  
PEACE ewen 


	15. Like A Flower, A New Little Jedi Blossom...

The events at the table while having last-meal, made Obi-Wan withdraw further within himself. Qui-Gon wanted to reach the little boy who was incapable of building a very much needed mental shield around him to protect his thoughts and feelings. Obi was scared, terrified, not only of the earlier confrontation at the dining table, but also what he felt in his mind. The disoriented young man watched as his uncle was shot down right beside him with a blaster. Unbeknownst to him and only added to his worries was his being gifted with the most beautiful of blessing one could receive the force. However, because of his aunt and his dead mother's ill-thought- through plan, that beautiful experience was tragically transformed into a terrifying anomaly within the boy's own mind.   
  
Not that Obi-Wan knew that was what caused the mental confusion. When one's brain it hit with numerous little power surges like electrical shocks, it would have to be confusing and scary if you did not know what they were. That was Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon was in no position to explain to him or try to reach him through a mind link.   
  
However if Master Jinn could work on disabling the collar or find its weakness, he might able to still communicate with Obi and find a way to help him through all this. If not, it would not take Count Dooku long to learn of another force presence and he would know exactly who it was, although at first he would not know how?   
  
Qui-Gon was glad that Obi was in such an overwrought state that prevented him from having any desire to discuss anything or better yet, argue with him. That is what he thought at first the boy would do, argue. However it seemed the strength had been zapped away, stolen by the violence he had witnessed and was content at the moment not to ask questions of the master. Questions, that until Master Jinn could do something with the hidden microphone in their cell, could not be answered.   
  
Instead Jinn watched the little dejected future Jedi climb up on his cot, turn his back to the master, and feigned sleep. Jinn knew the sleep was not real, because very occasionally as he sat on his own bunk thinking of what to do with the collar and the child, he watched Obi-Wan catch his breath in little hitches, indicating one thing; Obi-Wan was crying. Tears streamed down his face, to the cot, and on the pillow his head rested on. Unseen, but not unheard or ignored. Right now though, Jinn had to choice to hold off his desire to offer sympathy and a *shoulder to cry on*. That would have to wait until he could do it in privacy, without Dooku's watchful eyes and listening ears   
  
######later that evening######   
  
Qui-Gon had studied the workings of the collar for over two hours. He knew if he possessed the force for five minutes or less, he could disable the microphone . He did not want to diabetes camera because that might draw too much attention but a mic, if no one spoke and was assumed to be asleep, it would go unnoticed for awhile. Jinn kept feeling around under the collar. The fact that collar was not on as tightly as it should have been, gave Master Jinn new hope. It was not as strong as some force collars and with the space between his neck and the collar, a foreign object made of metal could be introduced between the two and possibly short out the collar just for the time Jinn needed. Then of course it would be reactivated by removing the metal piece so the electronic pulse could continue to render the force null or partially nullify it, just as it was doing now.   
  
Before he made his attempt to short out the microphone temporarily Qui-Gon stopped what he was doing to listen to the more evened breathing of Obi-Wan. The boy had abandoned his misery and opted to try for a restless sleep.   
  
Jinn took a ring which was given him by Master Yoda and placed it directly under the electronic sensor of the force collar which should have been pressed very snuggly against his neck. It worked!! The immense rush of his force powers surged through the master as if struck by lightening. The feeling, grandly comforting. During that time as he used his powers to short circuit the electronic waves to the microphone, he could feel the rush of confusion and distress coming from Obi. He knew the boy's power was doing nothing but building with each passing day; each hour gone by brought with it a closer the knowledge to any *other* force sensitive that another was close by.   
  
//Count Dooku will no doubt be able to detect the child's force energies tomorrow at first -meal, especially with their close proximity at the table. I have to do something and quickly. //  
  
Jinn concentrated on the job before him. He had to train Obi in a night, how to erect mental shields and keep them there so Count Dooku would be none the wiser to his growing midichlorians.   
  
//Well first I have to tell the boy he is a force sensitive and why he had no knowledge of it till now. Then I have to convince him to trust me enough to do as I tell him to help get his shields tightly in place and to hold them there. There is no telling what Dooku will do if he learns of Obi's abilities and what I feel is his very *strong* force abilities. If Dooku were to hinder them now with a force collar, as we are wearing, it could permanently damage the child; eliminating his powers or his mind forever. Either way regaining the force or losing it again is of real danger for the child unless he will allow me to help him//.   
  
Microphone successfully blocked out for awhile. Longer enough that Jinn hoped he would be able to explain to Obi-Wan what was going on with him and what he needed to do to protect himself and the rest of them from Dooku's wrath if he should find out they all lied to him about Obi-Wan possession of force powers.   
  
He laid down in his cot and quietly touched the boy's mind with his own. He could do that w with the collar temporarily shorted out.   
  
//Obi, I really need you to wake up, but do not turn around to face me. You must just listen to what I have to say, nothing more.//   
  
The touch to his mind by another force sensitive was Obi-Wan's first taste of a potential training bond. There waiting to be initiated was a training bond and with Jinn's mental connection to Obi's mind, the door was opened as a welcoming to the joining of future master and apprentice... One that could not be ignored or negated.   
  
At first the child thought himself in the middle of a dream but the tingling and pulsating jolt he felt to his mind convinced him it was not a dream. This was more intense and real than any dream or even a vision could be.   
  
//Nothing that real and powerful could originate from just a little old dream.//   
  
He heard the command of the master, but his first thought was to react just as Master Jinn had told him *not* too; to turn around to see Master Jinn and to see what was going on.   
  
The stillness of the cell made him realize nothing dramatic was going on in the cell. It was still just he, Master Jinn, and the silence of the night to occupy their cell..   
  
Could it have been words spoken from Master Jinn and not thoughts I heard?   
  
The child was confused, yet not enough not to remember the microphone and the camera in their cell.   
  
//Was it a thought, a dream, or Master Jinn actually speaking to me? He couldn't, not with Dooku listening to every word. //  
  
//It was not a dream and I did not speak to you, at least verbally. It is through the training bond that is trying to insert itself in both our minds. We are meant to share it and now…Well I will explain but now it has begun to form and I am afraid nothing less than someone intentionally breaking it will halt its forming…. //  
  
Jinn stopped short of mentally telling the child of his abilities. He did not want to just toss the burden of the boy's new future , new powers, new confusion on him without a explanation first.   
  
However, Master Jinn also knew that this training bond brought even more diasrray to the child's mind. For without the force, how could a bond even attempt to assert itself.   
  
Jinn hoped the boy's confusion would help quell his curiosity as to how the bond had gotten so far in its assertion into *both* of their minds, when he was not even a force sensitive.   
  
//Waiting on what Master Qui-Gon? How can I hear you through my mind, feel your presence as if you were inside my head?//   
  
Jinn could not help but smile and chuckle just enough for Obi-Wan to hear it very vaguely in his mind, before the Jedi master continued.   
  
//I wanted to explain all this to you first, but I guess I have to tell you now and explain later. You must trust me and do everything I instruct you to do. //  
  
//What exactly is going on? How can you and I, a force inept kid, talk through a bond, through our very minds as if were one? As far as trusting you, I am not sure you should even ask that..I will trust you as much as I can trust anyone who has already betrayed me once…………. "//  
  
Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a few minutes to let his anxieties settle. It had to be difficult to accept that someone could talk to you through your mind and not directly to you. Jinn knew Obi-Wan was familiar with the Jedi technique of making contact with someone close through the force but never having done it himself Jinn thought maybe the boy was stunned shocked surprised, oh whatever.   
  
Obi-Wan still could not grasp the full meaning of being able to speak to Mr. Qui-Gon through their mind. Yes he knew he did, knew Mr. .Qui-Gon spoke to him that way and not the conventional normal way, but the confusion, the rapid growth of his midichlorians hindered the boy from truly understanding that he, Obi-Wan Kenobi was blessed with the force and also there was some kind of bond between he and Mr. Qui-Gon.   
  
//O.K. Mr. Qui-Gon I will listen, although I am not sure I trust you, don't how we are doing this and to be really honest, I am not sure I am not in some elaborate dream with you there too.//   
  
Obi could actually hear his former guardian chuckle in his head.   
  
//I think that tickled my brain. //  
  
//No Obi it did not tickle your brain, although you might feel the vibrations from the sound and words sent to you. You will gradually get use to it.//   
  
I// am not sure I want to get used to it. And like I said, I am not all that sure this isn't a dream..How, why? //  
  
//I can not explain all this too you but to say you are force sensitive.//   
  
That is not true. Now I know it's a dream or you are lying to me like you did..when..well when you refused to fight for me in the courts right after telling me the day before you would.   
  
Qui-Gon actually physically grimaced at the truth to the child's words. He had lied to him, although not intentionally.   
  
//I know Obi-Wan and I truly am sorry. I promise when we get out of here, I will make it all up to you. You must listen. You *are* force sensitive and we do have some kind of bond just like..just like Owen and I had.//   
  
Jinn moved a little in the bed when he mentioned Owen. He was afraid that might startle Obi with his name and the boy might go to get up or to make a verbal comment, Jinn would have to stop him and hope he wasn't seen doing it.   
  
//Like Owen, an apprentice like Owen, to you? I don't know about all this. My mother never knew I was force sensitive neither did my aunt. For that matter neither did I. How come now and you? You of all people know I am force blessed. Nope you are just plain-out lying to me, although I don't know why. //  
  
//Can you here me? Can you talk with me without actually speaking.? How Obi, if you are not force blessed are you doing all this? //  
  
Obi-Wan remained silent for just a little while. He didn't know *how* or *why*, but his mind, as confused as it was, could not openly admit to the truth, Master Jinn spoke *that* truth.   
  
Qui-Gon was not sure if he just didn't comprehend what happened between the two with a mind connection or if he just didn't want to admit he understood the how's and why's of it.   
  
Just maybe little Kenobi did not want to be blessed with the force. He had said one time, "he wanted nothing to do with the force."   
  
Maybe he spoke the truth   
  
OOPS!!! Jinn did not shield, his questioning thoughts heard by the child about he not wanting the force or anything to do with it.   
  
//I don't know that it is really true. I just don't know if you have tricked me with one of your Jedi tricks you are infamous for. Well maybe not you, but the Jedi in general. I have seen my aunt work wonders on my uncle when he did not want to agree with her. Is this the same, equal to what she did to Uncle Delon?//   
  
Again Jinn laughed, only mentally into the boy's mind.   
  
He remembered Obi did not like the feeling and quickly apologized for "tickling" his mind.   
  
//Sorry but the thought of your aunt Selena using a mind suggestion to sway your uncle to agree with her just seemed enormously funny. However I am not going to mind whammy you. I have told you the truth as much as I know about you and nothing more. I would never trick you into something. I want to help you learn some things about your rapid growing power.; things that will not only protect you but the rest of us while we are under Dooku's power. I have already been able to short circuit the force collar but I will have to reconnect it waning power to finish my plan .It would not due for Count Dooku to know I can easily control this collar, not yet anyway. Now are you ready for me to show you a few things about that elusive force that is clogging up your mind? What you see as possibly an anomaly is a quite natural growth of midichlorians, only growing at an unnaturally rapid speed. That's because without the medicine, your power will grow at such a rapid pace, confusion might set in for awhile, until your mind and body adjust to the new experience of being blessed with the force .I assure you everything be alright right. You need time to adjust and right now I can't give you any time. You have to learn and learn quickly how to deal with it and also how to cover it to protect you and everyone around you.//   
  
For the first time in a long time Jinn heard and felt the comfortable vibrations of Obi's chuckle through the bond.   
  
//I guess if you think about it , it is pretty comical, Aunt Selena using a mind whammy to control my uncle…l.. O.K, say I believe you just a little, what then? What would you have me do?//  
  
Jinn let out a sigh of relief as he checked the camera to see what part of the cell was being scanned at that moment.   
  
//I just wanted to tell you what was going on with your mind. I know you are confused. This can overwhelm even adult, if say their midichlorians rose as quickly as yours is doing. //  
  
Jinn would not yet alarm boy with the news of just how high his count had the ability to possibly go too. In reality , if his aunt was correct, almost as high as his. His aunt knew of his very high midichlorian count or the potential for it when he was very young. Now all Jinn could do was to try to deal with it and more importantly teach Obi-Wan how to deal with and accept it.   
  
I// will try to help you erect t your mental shields to keep Dooku from becoming aware of another force sensitive . I am not sure what he would do if he knew.//   
  
Qui-Gon did not want to bring undue alarm to the boy, but also he wanted him prepared and to understand the importance of keeping his mind shielded, if Jinn was successful in his idea to show him how to erect them.   
  
Obi-Wan found it most difficult t lay still in that cot while they conversed back and forth through their minds. He knew he was doing it, but still it confused him. He wanted nothng more than to roll over and face Mr. Qui-Gon. He thought if he could see his face, he would know the truth. Was he telling the child the truth or was this some made up ruse to make Obi more pliable to his demands? Obi chose wisely to believe for now that his former guardian spoke the truth and he agreed to himself that he would do as the master wanted. Much to his chagrin, Jinn smiled a smile he could not see. He had been listening to the boy think the very thoughts about him and knew now Obi-Wan would make every effort to do as "Mr. Qui-Gon" asked.   
  
//Alright we have to hurry. Time is running out. Listen and do as I tell you and remember, no matter how confusing or funny it feels in your mind do exactly as I say. If you do this correctly, you feel the loss of me in your mind. //  
  
As startled as Obi-Wan was to find himself able to mind speak with the Jedi master, he was even more shocked at the thought he would quickly lose this connection they just formed. He was not sure he wanted too….not feel the presence of Jinn in his mind. It had really given him the *willies* at first but now… now there was a comfort to it. A feeling of not being alone…A comforting feeling of being connected emotionally to someone… Someone who cared about him. At least that is what he gleaned from this experience. Jinn mentally was aware of what the boy thought and tired to reassure him.   
  
//I do care for you, Obi-Wan. I have just begun to find out how much. Though you will not feel my presence in your mind when I assist in with the erection of your shields, it will only be temporary. And know that I am right here. After I put the collar on, you would have not been able to feel my presence anyway. This will help you and later when we have escaped and we will, I will show you how to lower them so the connection will still be there..If you want it to be………..//  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan could feel the scrutinizing eyes of his former guardian on him as he waited for an answer from the boy. All that was in him told Obi not to trust Mr. Qui-Gon again. Once was enough to almost wrench his heart out when the master turned his back on him. Did he want that feeling again? The answer through his mind was a definite no. However he could not take the chance that the big Jedi master wasn't lying.   
  
He would have to do as Master Jinn asked of him. He would attempt to learn all he could with what time they had. It might be necessary in order to save his aunt and uncle and maybe himself.   
  
Thoughts of concern for him or Jinn was not the prevalent reason for his decision.   
  
//I owe it to Owen to make every attempt to help his parents. They did not turn their backs on him, but me. Yes, for you Owen, I will do it.. //  
  
"Obi-Wan I do not wish to rush your decision but daybreak will be upon us before we have a chance to go over everything you need to know. I also have to readjust my force collar so they will not know I tampered with it, and I still have to get the microphone back in working order. So what do you say, will you give me one more chance? Trust me in this and you will realize all I have said is the truth and that I can be trusted again."   
  
Obi-Wan jumped a little in the bed when Jinn's words resonated through his mind and not out of the master's mouth.. It was hard to get use to another person actually being in your head.   
  
//Very well, I will Mr. Qui-Gon.//   
  
//That's a boy. Good, now first I want to show you how to raise your mental shields and before you say anything, yes, you have them, all force sensitives do. We just have to get them raised. I will show you how to lower them later because right now I don't want them down once they are up. Also after that I plan to show you a neat little trick Master Yoda taught me before I was even out of the crèche. He knew even then I would be his apprentice. Now here is what you do…//…   
  
The next morning brought with it an agonizing headache for the child. More pain than he thought he could handle attacked his head and there was no let up. Last night Master Jinn had taken a lot of it away with force healing, but now.. Now Obi was shielded from the comforting touch of Jinn's mind to his and had he not been it would have done no good. Master Jinn wore the force collar now, working as it did blocked, any kind of telepathic communication between he and Obi-Wan.   
  
The boy felt lost without Master Jinn there to comfort him. It made him feel doubly worse because he did not want to rely on Qui-Gon for anything. He didn't know for sure if it would be only temporary this connection between them. Possibly Master Jinn would run out on him again and he would be back to square one.   
  
######At break-fast######   
  
Any food was impossible to look at, let alone eat. Obi-Wan's stomach whirled like a round like a speeder bike out of control.   
  
"Is there something wrong Kenobi? Not a bite of food again today? I feel… I don't know, something different here. Is there something different boy?"   
  
Dooku squinted his eyes and without looking, Obi-Wan knew the beady eyed corrupt Jedi stared at him in wait for his reply.   
  
He squirmed, started to look at Qui-Gon, then hesitated.   
  
//No, I won't betray him as he has done to me. I will try to hide everything from the Count just as Qui-Gon said too.//   
  
"Whatever could be different? We are the same people trapped by the same insane former Jedi. Could anything be different?"   
  
Dooku was not appreciative of the words that came from Obi's mouth. Certainly not when Obi called him insane.   
  
"Did you get your brazen attitude from *your* master?"   
  
Dooku suspected something, something hidden. He also suspected it had to do with Jinn and Kenobi, but it was only a feeling. He was not positive if he was jumping to conclusions for if indeed his force of dark was sending some kind of warning.   
  
"I think I shall give you and Selena time to rest after your first robbery of the lowly citizens. Obi-Wan and I need to spend some time together. Wouldn't you like that dear boy?"   
  
"I suppose just about as much as I like getting my booster shots once a year."   
  
"Oh quick witted too are you? Well never mind. I don't think you got that from Master Jinn. He was never quick with his mind."   
  
It was meant to be a slur and while Jinn paid no mind to it, Obi was indignant for his former guardian.   
  
"Mr. Qui-Gon is the smartest Jedi I know. Owen said he was the best and I trusted Owen."   
  
Maybe Obi didn't believe all he said about his Mr. Qui-Gon, but he believed in Owen and he would not allow Dooku to sit there and make a mockery of such a great Jedi master.   
  
When *it* hit, *it* knocked the boy out of his chair and unto the floor. Stunned, blood trickled from his ears but poured violently from his nose.   
  
Dooku sent an electric charge straight into Obi-Wan. Shocked, but still somewhat coherent, Obi-Wan tried to pick himself off the floor but couldn't. Selena jumped with alarm when she saw what happened, yet refused to leave her seat by her injured husband to do anything. She feared Delon would be harmed. Jinn, however made a futile attempt to get up and go to Obi-Wan. Two heavily armed guards saw that he remained in his seat.   
  
"You have no quarrel with the child, Dooku. Leave him alone."   
  
"So, you do have a connection to the boy."   
  
"No, I am a being with feelings and I don't want anyone to be harmed needlessly, in particular a child. Brave of you isn't it?"   
  
"Words Jinn, only words and like you, I have a thick skin when it comes to verbal attacks. Now if you will excuse us, I have a little jaunt planned for Obi-Wan. Just like you and Selena he and I will be back in time for last-meal and maybe he will recant the happenings of our day.."   
  
Dooku looked to one of his guards.   
  
"See that they are put securely back in their cells. I hope the engines are fired up on the ship."   
  
"Yes Count. Everything is ready."   
  
Qui-Gon was led away with a blaster gun to his head as wear Selena and Delon All three captives were unsure of Obi's condition but at least the child had managed to finally get up and wipe the blood from his face.   
  
//Dooku knows or thinks he knows something. I only hope Obi-Wan can withstand what is ahead of him.//   
  
###############   
  
Master Jinn was left in the cell with nothing to do but think of what in the name of the dark side could Dooku have planned for Obi-Wan. If it were to engage in thievery that might not be too bad. But was the mission they were on one similar to Jinn and Selena's?   
  
As he sat on the cell cot and fumbled aimlessly with the force collar on his neck, he went over and over the attack plan he had. Wasn't much of one really and of course Obi-Wan would have to be back with him safe before he could even attempt it. Qui-Gon had no time to tell Selena of his plans and only hoped she would follow his lead when he did make his escape attempt.   
  
//The way she has been acting she might turn on Obi and I and do Dooku's bidding. //  
  
The Jedi master knew he was stretching the truth about how Selena acted, so cautious and overprotective of her husband and Qui did understand to a point. However to almost throw Obi-Wan toward Dooku without one protest coming from her mouth shocked Jinn.   
  
//I know she has much to live for with the new baby at home but Obi and I both are not exactly wanting to be killed. She has not opened her mouth or made any attempt to show she cared for Owen's cousin in any way. You would think Owen's affection for the boy alone would be enough for her to at least offer him comfort. Oh well I hope I can pull this off without her aid because I am not sure I will get it, once I begin. //  
  
########Dooku and Obi-Wan#############   
  
"See boy it is quite simple."   
  
"Yes simple for a Jedi who has reverted to stealing. I have no force sensitivity and I don't steal, so you see we are back to square one on both, Count Dooku."   
  
"Certainly have a mouth on you don't you kid? I am not so sure you are not force sensitive. That's the real reason for getting you away from the others. The only other person who is force sensitive within miles of here is me and I know my own force signature. I feel another force signature near me. Oh it is covered but not well enough. You should have had your master teach you how to keep your shields up and hidden from someone such as myself with a enough force power to feel your force abilities even though you try to block them. No… Jinn should have instructed you better."   
  
"He is not my master and I am not force sensitive. Maybe someone spiked you Qualla juice this morning."   
  
Obi-Wan was terrified. It seemed Count Dooku had very cunningly or quite by accident, stumbled onto the truth, but either way he knew it and Obi was not sure how much longer he could keep his end of the charade up. It was hard to have to lie to stay alive but to lie and make it believable to protect someone else you cared about was even harder. Obi-Wan realized he still cared for his aunt and uncle though they did not seem to return that care but most of all, he cared very much for Mr. Qui-Gon and he wanted to return to him safely and in turn keep the Jedi master safe. . With his untruthful words he said, Obi reasoned the Count had to see it for what is was a lie . Evidence of the spewing of unaccustomed lies was his reddened face and ears. They were so hot Obi-Wan felt he could have fired an egg on them. . If he had learned anything from Master Jinn it was not to lie.   
  
"Now Obi-Wan do you plan to do as I say, force sensitive or not? Just so let me clarify things. I don't believe for a second that you are not force sensitive and when the truth does come out I may make your master and you pay for the lies you think me so readily believe."   
  
Now Obi-Wan was angry. Angrier than he ever was except for maybe when the force took his cousin, Owen. Jinn had gone through in principle how the uses the many powers of the force and Obi decided to put some them to good use now, mind you in principle also for he did not know of the force's powers and capabilities, YET.   
  
The child could not comprehend the power within himself. He concentrated as hard as he could and called upon the force. He wanted to so something,…. something that would render the former Jedi incapacitated just long enough to get his point across. Obi being Obi and still being young did not think further than revenge. He did not think of the pay backs that he would bring on himself or the others in their cells once or if he accomplished what he wanted; to stun the sith out of Dooku. He also did not stop to think that Dooku would then know the truth if he by chance could use the force.   
  
He had seen his aunt use the force for obscure little things so he mimicked her moves. He closed his eyes, raised his right hand and pointed his index finger directly at Dooku. What shot out of his finger, his tiny little index finger amazed him but it angered and shocked Count Dooku. While not as strong as a lightening bolt thrown by Qui-Gon or Selena, more a little zinger compared to most Jedi, it hit Dooku squarely in the chest and sent him to the ground, in a crumpled heap. Injured in pain, but very much consciously alive.   
  
"Thought you had no force abilities?"   
  
It was then Obi-Wan realized what he had done. How could he have forgotten he was suppose to keep his force abilities hidden. It wasn't like he actually thought he could do anything with his force if he had it and now he knew with certainty he did. There was no way he could lie his way out of this one.   
  
//What have I done? Mr. Qui-Gon will be so angry with me. Now I have put everyone in danger because I truly did not believe Master Jinn. I am blessed with force powers and I have just used them unwisely and on a person that will not hesitate to retaliate in a vicious way against me or worse yet, on the people I love.//   
  
Terror like none he had eve known gripped the boy as he watched a very angry Dooku raise himself off the ground and dust off his robe.   
  
The former Jedi master tried to act like everything was fine, however Obi knew he had been rolling in pain just a couple of minutes ago.   
  
"Quite humorous. Is that what you think child? Maybe if I send back the same you gave only ten times more powerful it would put you in your place . Although it would also kill you and now that I know you are fore sensitive I want you, always by my side. Call it an apprenticeship for one who is of the dark side. First though I intend to find out why it was kept secret, your powers and of course I do have to deal with this little trick you pulled on me."   
  
As Dooku edged closer Obi-Wan tried to think of the way to escape the Count's wrath. The only thing he could come up with was what he done before, the power blast through the force and hope it was stronger than the last one. It needed to be stronger to stop the man who had a look of a wild animal plastered on his face.   
  
//I am a "dead duck" if it reaches me.//   
  
Closer and closer he came as Obi watched as if in slow motion as Dooku got within inches of being able to reach him.   
  
Obi threw out his right hand and closed his eyes but this time the Count knew what he was getting ready to do.   
  
"Try it child and I will throw your blast, plus mine right back on you. I truly would hate to kill you but if I stop your blast with my much more powerful one, your mind and body will not be worth keeping, if you are unlucky enough to live through it."   
  
Both stood waiting for the other to make the next move.. Something had to happen and soon. The question is......WHAT?…  
  
########################################  
  
Thanx for sticking around. This story is almost over. I might not write anymore Qui/Obi stories because maybe they are too much alike, like someone mentioned and I don't mean that in any way negative.. I don't think that, but I think you might think that.  
  
WHEW!!I hope you understood that!!! Well anyway in your feedback, let me know if there is a plot or time period you would like to read about other than young Obi and Master Qui. You have know what I write is my favorite time period!! I think the next post will be the last!!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	16. FaceI t Obi Is All Round Cool, even as a...

Obi-Wan knew that Dooku could just reach out and grab him, yet he still stood his ground.   
  
This time he had to do something right. He felt in a way he had already betrayed Jinn's trust by not thinking and thus Dooku now knew he was force sensitive.   
  
//He should see I am not very trained in the ways of the force or I would have knocked that sucker totally out the first time.//   
  
Obi did not heed the warning that Dooku gave him. He should have. He reached out and shot another lightening bolt toward Dooku and just as the rogue Jedi promised he counteracted the move with an identical blast. His blast, the stronger of the two intercepted Obi-Wan's measly little one and threw both back at the child. There was nothing Obi could do but duck. He did, however Dooku's much more powerful blast hit the boy in the lower back and rendered him helpless on the ground.   
  
Dooku walked over to Obi-Wan and kicked him so he could face the Count.   
  
"You were warned little one. If you live through this, you will listen to what I say, if not I have lost nothing. "   
  
Dooku directed two of his men to pick Obi-Wan up and carry him to the ship that waited. They headed back to Dooku's home without doing anything Dooku had planned but he was just as pleased. He found out Jinn lied to him and for that he would pay as would Selena.   
  
//Both of them will pay through the ones they love. Jinn will have Obi-Wan to nurse to health if that is possible before I can start all over again with him. Nevertheless, I still can start my plans for Delon Lars which will be unimaginable to a normal person the unusual torture I have panned for both of them, but Lars first..//   
  
"Through the force even with the inept collar, Qui-Gon felt something. It was a punishing pain that shot through his lower back, followed by an aura of fear that surrounded him. It hovered around Master Jinn the entire afternoon as he anxiously waited for Obi-Wan to return.   
  
Possible three hours later and the big Jedi master continued to be agonizingly burdened with the onslaught of misery. His backache had intensified the fear left an aura around him that made Jinn more than positive that something had happened to Obi-Wan.   
  
//At least I can feel through the force he is alive. I wish the force would let me be more intuitive as to what happened to the child. It involves pain, immense according to the way my back hurts. I can't imagine Obi tolerating such pain for if it originates from him it must be ten times worse.//   
  
At first, Jinn let out a sigh of immense relief when he finally saw two guards on either side of Obi-Wan as they escorted him back to the cell he shared with Master Jinn.   
  
However, there was plainly something wrong with the boy when at second glance he saw that Obi-Wan was flanked by two guards because he was unable to carry his weight with his own legs. The boy was in a stupor from as of yet an unknown reason.   
  
Jinn rushed to the cell door only to be motioned away by one of the guard's blasters as it waved him away, yet pointed at him also.. He stepped several steps back from the cell door as it swung open and Obi-Wan was tossed in the direction of the Jedi master.   
  
Qui-Gon knelt down, gingerly turned Obi over and picked him up to place him on the cot. It was then and quite sudden Obi gripped the front of Master Jinn's robe.   
  
He looked up into Jinn's eyes with sadness and failure written all over him.   
  
"I am sorry Mr. Qui-Gon. I let our secret slip. I didn't mean too. I got angry and it just slipped out of my big mouth. I did zap Dooku one good one. Only he zapped back even harder.."   
  
Qui-Gon returned the weak little smile he received from Obi, as the child nestled in his arms, rooted closer against the master's chest..   
  
" I suppose that as soon as I make you my apprentice I will have to deal with that anger problem you have. Until then all is forgiven. We will work through any problems that might arise why we are held captive. Just relax now, all is well.."   
  
"Jinn laid his chin on the boy's sweaty spiked hair as he gently lifted Obi up on the cot.   
  
"There that should be better. Let me get you something to drink. Well I guess that *something* has to be water."   
  
"That sounds good to me."   
  
Obi's voice cracked under the enormous pain he tried valiantly to hold at bay.   
  
Master Jinn was not concerned with what Dooku heard now, except maybe for his plans which would not be discussed. He took out the small piece of metal he used to short circuit his collar temporarily the last time and slipped it between the collar and his neck. Now he would be able to assist the boy in a healing trance which right now he very much needed.   
  
Jinn laid his hands on Obi-Wan's chest and let his healing forces flow into Obi-Wan. The future Jedi apprentice to Master Jinn instantly felt relief from the pain and when the master used a force thought to put the young one in a force-suggested sleep to better rest, Obi's last thoughts were thankful ones that right now he had force power and that he and Mr. Qui-Gon were connected. It felt so good to have some of the pain shouldered by his *future* master.   
  
When the guards finally came to take everyone out of their cells it was over an hour late. Qui-Gon hated to make Obi-Wan get up but he needed food and something other than water to drink. However he cold not imagine what Dooku had in store for he and possibly Selena for the lies they told. The count would not be happy about the lies directed to him by the two and more than likely intended to do something about it.   
  
//I have no doubt he will use the ones we care about to carry out his plans of retaliation for the mistruth spoken by Selena and I about Obi-Wan and his force abilities.//   
  
Selena's face exhibited just a touch of concern when Master Jinn entered the dining hall with her nephew by his side, supporting most of his weight   
  
Obi-Wan did not actually make steps with his still numbs legs. He more or less dragged them behind him as Master Jinn shouldered most of his weight. Not a pretty sight to see one so young, though he be Jedi, mangled in such a way. Jinn had already determined that Obi's injuries could have been quite more severe than they were. The damage done, thankfully was not lasting and very soon he would be on his own two feet.   
  
That was the only thing that would hinder Jinn's planned escape. Now he would have to wait a day or two until Kenobi regained all the use of his legs. No matter, thought the master. They would have enough to deal with this evening over last-meal.   
  
"Well Master Jinn I see you have a your little Jedi up and walking. How very courageous of him. Stronger in the force than I realized, I would say, if he can actually stand after the blast I used on him."   
  
"Yes well I do hope you are proud of yourself. To injure a child is a definite coup for you."   
  
"Not a child, a Jedi. I found out about your little lies, yours and Selena's. Now all I have to do is figure out how I plan to repay you two for those lies…..  
  
  
  
Master Jinn was relieved when Count Dooku was called away from the table to the comm unit.   
  
"How could you Jinn? You told the boy and in his confusion and fear he told Count Dooku of his force abilities.. There is to telling what Count Dooku has planned for Delon or us for that matter."   
  
"I didn't get scared Aunt Selena or confused. I did however get angry but Mr. Qui-Gon or should I say Master Jinn said as soon as I am made his apprentice, he will start a training program that will help me alleviate that anger."   
  
"Sith knows he has reason for it Selena and you just added another cause for it. Has it not occurred to you that Obi will carry the brunt of that punishment for our lies? Not just Delon. I know you care for your husband and want to return to your new child alive but couldn't someone think about the child?"   
  
"Maybe you should have when you blabbed the truth to him. It could have waited. Now Obi-Wan has turned around and blabbed the truth to Count Dooku."   
  
Jinn slammed his fist down on the table hard enough to echo the noise through the large dining hall. He looked to see if it caused any of the guards or Dooku to return.   
  
"My thoughts were with Obi-Wan when I told him of his natural borne force abilities just now escaping the affects of the drug you and his mother saw fit to give him all of his life.. He didn't know what was happening in his mind. It overwhelmed him to have so much force and powers thrust in his body so quickly. I like to think I helped him a little in his confusion by sharing with him what should have been shared since he was born; the truth about his Jedi powers."   
  
"So you took it upon yourself to do what I explicitly did not want done until or if he found a master. I don't know all the reasons for why his mother started all this. But as a dying wish to her, I vowed to continue it. Now you have all of us in a quandry here. My husband might quite possibly lose his life, you and I as well."   
  
Selena reached over and placed her very delicate hand over that of her husbands' that rested on the table.   
  
"You failed to mention Obi-Wan's life. Is he not worth the breath brushed a crossed your lips with the mention of his problems? He might lose his life in dastardly fashion. Count Dooku might want to keep him as some dark apprentice to himself. Have you ever thought of that? Have you ever thought of what your twin sister would say to the idea or the reality of Obi-Wan being forced to the dark side to do Count Dooku's evil bidding?"   
  
Delon Lars was just about to voice his objections before Selena stopped him. Jinn had a valid point and now some guilt crept over her as she her thoughts went to her dead sister and her son, Owen. What worried her most was the possibility of betraying Owen in some way.   
  
"Let's not argue Qui-Gon. Let us try to find a way out of this grave. For that is what I think Dooku plans to make this for us.."   
  
"I think you are right and I do have a plan. I need your cooperation. You have to work with me in order for this to have any possibility for success.. We will have to use all of our gift-given force powers to see that it works or the outcome of a failed plan will most certainly result in the death of all of us."   
  
Jinn told her of the ability he had to short circuit the force collar. They set up a time that evening when they would simultaneously short circuit their collars. Jinn tossed her a small piece of wire need to do the trick and went over it step by step what had to be done to make sure the collar was totally off.. They would use pillows, covers, anything to make it look like they were in the bed asleep. Master Jinn then instructed Selena would use the force to unlock and escape their cells. Hopefully they would have enough time to go unnoticed.   
  
Selena and Jinn agreed upon a place to meet; the main door just outside the holding cells, that led up to the steps. From there it was anyone's guess for sure which way to go or how much resistance they would meet in the line of Dooku's night guards. Once they reached the top of the steps and did away with the guards, their escape route would be blindly groped for because they were not sure where or how to leave without being seen and they certainly couldn't exist out the main door which was more heavily guarded than the cells in the basement..   
  
Voices in the hall prevented them from saying anything else. Obi-Wan was just about to pipe up and say something before the voices were heard and conversation reverted to Jinn's question of how Delon's arm was from the blaster shot. They did not want to be in the midst of a discussion plotting a plan for an escape. However, Qui-Gon knew that silence between them would also be viewed a bit unusual since this had been their first time they were able to speak outside of any one hearing them.   
  
Before Dooku could make his way to the dining hall, Jinn reached down in on of his robe pockets. It took a moment to retrieve what he searched for. It had buried itself in the seam of the pocket.   
  
Obi-Wan watched curiously, his eyes lit up when he saw the rock.   
  
He realized Jinn planned to give it to him.   
  
He pushed away the hand of Qui-Gon's that held Owen's precious lucky birthday rock.   
  
"No Master Jinn. Owen gave me that rock that day…The day he died. I should never have taken it and he wouldn't have died. I won't take it now. Not with all the trouble and battles you might face this evening. You need it."   
  
"That my dear future padawan is exactly why I want you to have this rock."   
  
Jinn took the hand of Obi-Wan's, which just moments before shoved his away. After he got the rock in Obi's palm, he fisted the child's fingers around it.   
  
"I want to prove to you that you were not responsible for Owen's death. This is a good luck rock. It has been good luck for us so far. We are both alive. Had it not been the will of the force, Owen would not have been taken that day. Today will end up different. Only when we are safe will I take that rock and keep it for you. When we *are* safe, you may give it to me to keep until I plait your padawan braid. After that, it will be in your care through your apprenticeship. Just as I bestowed it to Owen, it will be given to you. Now silence little one, I here Count Dooku."   
  
That was the last words Jinn or Obi-Wan could pass between them. Qui-Gon only had time to lovingly rustle the boy's rustic-colored hair and check to make sure Obi-Wan still had his hand clasped shut on *HIS* rock.   
  
"Ay, Master Jinn I do hope you and our friends seated here had time to reminisce about old times. This will be the last time for you to hold such a conversation. I have decided it would be best, at least for a while, to separate the four of you. Of course Obi-Wan will stay here with me. You Jinn have paid passage to Malastare , the most dreaded of prison camps there is and Selena and Delon….. Something special is planned for you. You will become personal servants to the Huttenese ruler of his planet. Quite a task I would think. It *will* keep you busy I imagine. Who knows Qui-Gon, maybe I will bring Obi-Wan to see you . You can see for yourself how much he has progressed in the ways of the dark side. I will begin his training as soon as I have disposed of you three. I have come to realize the boy is more important than any of you and I will not jeopardize his future by my side with the likes of you, always here to watch me. No, this will work out so much better if none of you are any where near the child. I suppose you are right Master Jinn when you insisted Obi-Wan was not your apprentice. He is to be mine……."  
  
Sometimes best laid plans are just that, best laid, even though not *best* executed. They can get waylaid by the mayhem caused by one little glitch in that plan.   
  
That was how it was to be with Master Jinn's plan of escape. No, he didn't think it was the best of plans because once out the cell they had no way of knowing which way to go for the most safety.   
  
Everything went smoothly getting out of the prison. Both Jedi deactivated there force collars, broke the clasps and totally removed them. Next they made a likeness of themselves in their beds with fluffed pillows, covers, and a little judicial use of the force to aid in the ruse. O.K. so far. What followed was the use of their force abilities to unlock the cells, certainly no problem for a Jedi with the force back and intact.   
  
The problem, the one major glitch in their plan came when they reached the top of the steps and tried to decide which direction to make their escape route. Delon Lars, a man never put in such a situation before, decided he was going to run their little escape mission and much to Master Jinn's chagrined, Selena felt obligated out of misplaced loyalty to listen to a man who was passed upset, he was in a near hysterical state.   
  
"I tell you Jinn we have to go this way through the kitchen and out the back door."   
  
"So, instantly you have turned into a leader among us. I don't think so Mr. Lars. The back the door will be just as guarded at the front. I think we should go through the front bay window. The one I noticed, was totally obscured by bushes on the outside. Much simpler and less watched."   
  
Selena grabbed her husband's arm violently and swung him around to face her. Jinn's plan seemed more plausible than her husband's.   
  
"In this you will listen to Master Jinn, Delon. He has been at this a lot longer than you."   
  
Obi-Wan was satisfied to let the adults plot their escape route but he hoped it would be Jinn that plotted it. He had no faith in his uncle to do anything remotely as well as Master Jinn or as any Jedi faced with the trouble they were in.   
  
While his only real desire was to grab Qui-Gon's robe and cling to it, he held back and let the adults work. Nevertheless the master noticed his future little prodigy did not step very far from him and welcomed the comfort of their newly forming bond in his mind. Obi-Wan felt it too. The best way he could describe it was a warm fuzzy feeling that started in his head and ended in his toes. He continued to feel it as he stood there and waited for Qui-Gon to take out a glass pane in the window. Later he would learn the *fuzzy feeling* he had was the force allowing their training bond to complete itself.   
  
Master Jinn went out the window first, then Obi, Delon, and lastly Selena.   
  
Delon was pleased their escape had been easy. Qui-Gon would have told him to wait to celebrate had he had the time.. They were not out of the woods yet. Proof of that, was five of Dooku's guards awaiting just outside the bushes they *THOUGHT* they were so well hidden behind.   
  
Qui-Gon instantly recognized the guard who led the band of men. He was the leader for the overhaul group of Dooku's cronies. He was the man who took Jinn's saber from him and that did not have to be remembered because Master Jinn's very own Jedi saber swung copiously back and forth while hooked to the guard's belt.   
  
Things should go better now and the Jedi knew it. He used a force hold with just the extension of his arm, hand held up, and with just a little nudge of his force powers. He called upon it to hold the men securely with the inability to use their weapons and it worked so well. He reached to the leader who at that time, chanted a list of words that would make an adult turn red let alone the child who still managed to press himself to Qui-Gon as close as he could get.   
  
Qui-Gon pulled his saber from the man's belt ignited it and twirled it around a couple of times just to get get the feel for his most trusted companion. The glowing light made a spectucular display in the air, while darkness loomed around them.   
  
This would not be the only resistence met by the master and his little group. No sooner had he retrieved his weapon and they got from behind the bushes to attempt to complete their escape, more and more of Dooku's henchmen arrived, too many to direct a force hold on.   
  
Jinn stood in front of his group to face off with at least ten more of Dooku's men. He would be the wall, a protection wall between Obi-Wan and his family until they could reach safety. It was concern for them that was paramount in his mind, not his own safety and escape. If he could succeed in seeing Obi-Wan safely away from Dooku, his own life held no importance.   
  
A saber was not the best weapon to use as defence against the barage of blaster shots that hounded Master Jinn as he battled on. The others had their instructions . They knew they must leave Qui-Gon alone to do his Jedi duty. Selena was scared but knew the master was right. Delon could only think of escaping and letting the man known for his fighting abilities engage in his very capable ability. Obi-Wan's thoughts lay only with his master, soon-to-be master. He did not care if he survived or not.   
  
Jinn parried forward and downed two men with blasters. There might be a chance for him after all, he thought.   
  
Selena and Delon had gone beyond the land the house stood on and out into the forest. They knew Dooku's ship was out there about a mile away. That was their destination.   
  
Selena used her Jedi abilities to remember the way to the ship. She, her husband, and she thought, Obi-Wan trekked on. She could at least power the ship and wait for a *little* while for Jinn. She turned to find Obi-Wan was no longer with them. Without another thought, she started to retrace her steps until she found the child but was rebuked for her idea by her loving husband. Loving in that he did not care whether anyone else other than he and his beloved Selena lived through this ordeal.   
  
//An ordeal I blame Obi-Wan and Master Jinn for anyway. //  
  
"You can't be serious. We have our own child to think of and his life to consider if he has to go on without us."   
  
Selena knew it was not only selfish but wrong not to go back in search of the child. Nevertheless, her husband's words accomplished what he wanted them too. Her mind stayed on their child at home who without them, his life would be a life as an orphan. She did not want that for her little one and no matter how it pained her, she did *not* go back in search of Obi-Wan. She hoped he only remained closer to Jinn, just not actually go back where the battle ensued.   
  
She, along with her husband continued on to the ship to ready it for take off. Mr. and Mrs. Lars could only hope Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their way back safely and soon to the ship. She knew if they did not , her husband would still insist they leave, only without the Jedi master and his future apprentice.   
  
Obi-Wan ran back to where Master Jinn continued to hold three men off. Even with blasters, they had not gotten a good shot off yet and Obi could only watch to see if they did..   
  
Neither Jinn or Obi-Wan could hide their surprise when Dooku walked out with his red bladed saber powered up and ready to meet Jinn's own Jedi saber.   
  
"So you thought an escape would be an option. Selena and Delon may have successfully gotten away but you haven't Master Jinn and the person I most want."   
  
Dooku nodded his head toward Obi-Wan as his eyes made contact with the child who stood behind a bush. Until then Qui-Gon *thought * Obi had gotten away as well. He was told to leave, but the boy failed to heed Jinn's command. Something that would not be tolerated by Qui-Gon when Obi became his apprentice .   
  
The look Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan when their eyes finally made contact with each other, spoke volumes to the boy. Master Jinn was not pleased that his instructions to him were ignored. Obi-Wan got the feeling that if they survived this, he might not survive Jinn's reprimand for his disobedience.   
  
Dooku took his free left hand and circled it in the air to let his men know to back up and away to give he and Qui-Gon ample room for the duel he planned.   
  
"I want Master Jinn on a one-on-one basis. Fair and even…. Well somewhat even. Don't use your blasters unless I tell you too. I doubt I will have much trouble with the great Master Jinn!!"   
  
His red bladed sword swirled over his head as if to threaten the Jedi master.   
  
Obi-Wan eyes grew wide with fear.   
  
"Yes, I suppose that for someone like you, that does sound fair.. You will hold your men at bay only if you are winning the battle. If I do start to defeat you, I am a dead man, not by your saber but by your soldiers numerous blasters shots to my body Certainly would be your way of *fair* wouldn't it Dooku? Never mind, I will still beat you in this fight.."   
  
"Quite observant Master Jinn. However, I have instructed my men that if they have to shoot you, it is only to be in an arm or leg, to maim, not murder. I want the honor of your eventual death to be solely mine. Would you like to surrender and not go by my edicts of the battle? I might go easy on you, make your death a little less painful or prolonged."   
  
The guards formed a human circle and fell back even further so as to give Qui-Gon Jinn and Count Dooku ample space to engage in their saber duel to the death.   
  
Dooku got his answer from Master Jinn, but not the one he hoped for, a surrender.   
  
Qui-Gon's response to the Count's question about his surrender was answered not in words. He thrust violently forward in a failed attempt to land a blow to Dooku first off.   
  
"AYE….. so it is to be a battle. I might just enjoy that as equally as the death-by-torture I planned for you. That is, if I am not successful here…………………"   
  
While Obi-Wan didn't understand what he heard. He understood enough to know Qui-Gon could not win this battle, no matter how hard he tried. Dooku had the edge. Te edge in that Count Dooku would unfairly stop the battle with a barrage of blaster shots toward his new master if Jinn should take control of the duel.   
  
Obi-Wan let is mind wonder through different ideas of what he could do to help his *Mr. Qui-Gon*.   
  
Dooku made an all out attack on Master Jinn that was so fierce it caused the master to loose his balance and land with a cracking sound to his right arm.   
  
To Obi-Wan's surprise, he felt the pain in Jinn's arm shoot from the elbow, all the way up and into Qui-Gon's jaw.   
  
//Yep, he broke it. I don't understand how I know, but I do.//   
  
When Jinn fumbled his way up off the ground, he had to switch his saber from his right hand to his left. That cinched Obi-Wan's hunch about Qui-Gon's arm, broken. The child didn't know that not only was Master Jinn's lower bones in his arm broken, but the elbow took the full weight on of his body and it shattered under the immense weight of the big Jedi.   
  
Now it looked like the battle would be easily won by Dooku. Master Jinn might be the best with the saber but his handicap, the use of his left hand by a normally right-handed person in a battle would hinder any success he hoped to have.   
  
Master Jinn continued to loose ground in his battle to defeat Count Dooku. The pain increased in his arm. The bone worked its way out of the skin. The jagged white edges of it, clearly visible and nauseatingly gruesome to see.   
  
Obi-Wan knew how it must hurt the master. Master could not clutter his mind with force healing ministrations even if he had the time for it. One misstep more and Master Jinn could wind up skewered onto Dooku's saber.   
  
Obi-Wan nervously toed his foot in the earth just under his feet. Maybe not a Jedi thing to do, his boot covered in thick loose dirt. However his toe felt something metal- like and the child ventured a quick look down. There before him was a blaster gun, just waiting for him to pick up and halt this nonsense he watched before him. Jinn did not have a chance unless someone helped him. Obi-Wan planned to be that someone and return to Jinn what he had done many times before to him. Although until now Obi-Wan had not realized it. He would help Master Jinn in his battle to defeat Dooku.   
  
//Just like a true master and apprentice. We will fight together and we *WILL* win!!!!.//   
  
Obi looked around to make sure no one watched as he bent down to pick up the blaster. Dooku's guards were too engrossed in the battle to have eyes for anything else. Their chatter and laughter meant they thought their master had Jinn where he wanted him and very soon it would all be over. Obi-Wan was determined that his master, soon to be master would win this battle. //If not win it, I plan to make sure he comes out of it alive.//   
  
Obi-Wan picked up the blaster and tried to figure out exactly how one might use it to produce the blast itself. He had never held such a weapon in his hands, but determination made him think through each little gadget on the gun until he thought he knew how to shoot it. Now he would have to just hope that his aim would be correct. At least he hoped he hit some part of Dooku to make him stop from harming his future master.   
  
Jinn worked valiantly at his failed attempt to defeat Dooku with his left hand. His right arm still poured out blood from the wound to his arm sustained in the fall.   
  
//I just hope I am as accurate with my aim as some of these guards seem to be.//   
  
Obi let his eye sweep around the entire group of Dooku's guards to make very sure none of them had noticed him pick up the discarded blaster.   
  
//It was probably dropped by one of the men Master Jinn downed before he was injured.//   
  
No one even paid an ounce of attention to the child. All lhe had to do was raise the blaster and shoot it.   
  
//What if I accidentally shoot Qui-Gon? What then?//   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated another moment to think things through and to get his courage back up. It deflated badly when he thought of a misfire and the blaster shot hitting Master Jinn, instead of his intended target, Count Dooku.   
  
Now he thought he had his nerves under control. Maybe he did, but his hands shook as he raised the blaster up to where he could see through the scope to aim it at the Count.   
  
To keep his hand from shaking so violently, Obi used his other hand to hold his shooting arm just at the elbow. He mistakenly rested the blaster against his own cheek. He did not realize the kickback and powder wounds you would receive from such a position. He only knew he had to make the first shot count or all the guards would be on him and Qui-Gon in an instance. They would anyway but if Dooku was injured that might be their priority instead of Master Jinn.   
  
Obi-Wan released the safety latch, or what he thought was the safety latch. He had to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his tunic sleeve. It had begun to drip down and sting his eyes. Now once again focused, Obi held his breathe. He squinted his eyes and looked through what he would learn later was the target scope. His sweaty palms almost made it impossible to hold to the weapon to keep it from slipping from his grip.. NOW HE GENTLY SQUEEZED THE TRIGGER.   
  
He was not sure what happened at first. All he knew was he felt a stinging to his cheek where the blaster rested and his jaw felt like it had been ripped opened. He would learn later the kick from the blaster broke his jaw as well as knocked several back teeth out. Proof of that was the three he had to spit out of his mouth after he got up.   
  
Everyone was going in every direction. He couldn't even tell which one had been hit because of all the men that swarmed around them. He hadn't thought about what to do with the guards, Well he had. He hoped Master Jinn could do something mysteriously Jedi-like and of course he still had the gun.   
  
Obi-Wan, in immense pain, looked to make sure he hit Dooku and not Jinn. There in the middle of the melee of guards lay his victim. It was………….??  
  
#####################  
  
I wanted to leave it here to give you something to think about until I post again. I was wrong I will have one more post on this one.  
  
PEACE ewen 


	17. just read it

Obi-Wan stretched his neck and tried to see who lay on the ground and who survived or was not injured. He hoped is mark was accurate. As he noticed some of the men look around in his general direction wee where the shot came for, he dropped speedily to the ground causing the dust to rise. It covered his face and he even had to rub his eyes clear to be able to see.   
  
A couple of the men moved to the side ad there on the ground was not one but both of the men who battled.   
  
//Surely I didn't shoot both of them. Maybe the blast hit one, pierced through, and went to the other. Oh my!//   
  
Obi-Wan watched through the dust and night lighting as a figure almost spectral in its movement arose from the dirt, slowly higher and higher until finally *it* stood up totally. It was his soon-to-be-master. IT WAS MR.QUI-GON.   
  
More impressive was the fact he had Dooku's red saber in his hand and swung it around through the thick dust that still hung in the air form their battle.   
  
There was not much time except to breathe a mammoth sigh of relieve before another battle ensued, this time with Dooku's guards. Obi immediately got up off the ground and in a hard run went to assist his master. There was no worry, he did not need too. The men, too stunned to realize what exactly happened, were taken off guard by the revival of the master.   
  
Jinn parried forward a couple of times before he searched around him to find his little limp. There just breaking through the clearing Obi-Wan stomped. Had he had the time, energy, and was without the immense pain that throbbed through his arm, he would have laughed. He was not sure if Obi or the blaster gun he carried was bigger. It made a humorous sight especially in the light when he drew nearer.   
  
Dust and dirt covered the boy's face but left a white ring of skin around his two eyes and mouth as evidence that Obi-Wan was under all that dirt.   
  
Jinn had heard Obi's soft mental meanderings through the fine link he had with the child. He knew Obi planned to fight these men along side Master Jinn with the blaster. Something Qui did not want repeated twice. He knew how shaky and unpredictable the child could be with such a big blaster in hand.   
  
He had not noticed until Obi stepped closer that he was injured as well. He had tried to shield Obi from his pain and had succeeded to a degree. However in doing so, Jinn was not connected enough to feel the child's pain when his injury was inflicted.   
  
//The boy wanted a little mysteriously Jedi-like magic. I think I will give it to him. It will save me time rounding up this bunch anyway. I don't feel like knocking them down like bowling pens using this ridiculous looking saber of Dookus' //  
  
Obi-Wan stepped closer only to be stopped by a very loud almost sharp mental command to stand where he was. Just outside of the circle of men Obi did what he was told, hesitated his forward movement, waited and watched in awe as Master Jinn worked his "magic". Actually Master Yoda would have many discussions with his new grand padawan over the word "magic" being used by any Jedi. The force was the correct name.   
  
Jinn extended his uninjured hand and demanded the men stop. At first they all laughed at the command the master gave that they *thought* would not be heeded. No sooner had their laughing began as they advanced forward to reach Master Jinn, than they stopped. If their one foot was up in mid-air, it remained so. If their mouths opened then it remained that way to catch any number of unnamed night bugs. They were frozen in time, Jinn's time. Everywhere Obi looked a man like a statue or an art object held his pose exactly as he was when Jinn gave his command.   
  
"Quite impressive Master."   
  
Qui-Gon had to listen hard to Obi's words. His mouth did not move on its injured side and it was hard to understand the child…   
  
"I don't do this often you know. Actually, it is only for the direst of time. We really aren't permitted to freeze time unless it is the last possible way of avoiding sheer death. Then of course you have to catch the center vortex at just the right moment or it won't work."   
  
"Well it worked. Your magic worked."   
  
"Don't ever let Master Yoda hear you call it magic but "yea" it worked this time. Don't you try it until certainly your knighthood. Yoda will have my hide for even letting you know it exists and possibly your hide for coercing me to show you!!!. Now. Let's see to our captives shall we?"   
  
Qui-Gon gathered Obi-Wan in a bear hug that was so intense the child had to remind him of his jaw, which by now Master Jinn was sure was broken.   
  
Dooku lay dead in the lose dirt and grit right on his own property. Jinn saw to it that the men were securely tied with the help of he force *before * he released them from their mini time wrap. He would notify someone of their plight, tied in the middle of nowhere. Someone would come for them and the remains of Count Dooku.   
  
Obi-Wan insisted he walk beside his master as they trekked to the ship. He knew Qui-Gon was weak and in a lot of pain from his arm. Obi was in a great deal of pain and he could feel his future master's worry for him over their newly formed bond. Obi was almost ashamed to admit to himself he loved the attention and of course, the soothing healing powers sent his way by Qui-Gon, even though the Jedi master too, was weak and hurt. They both fed off each other's power to make it to the ship where the Lars' waited for them.   
  
##### back at the ship.#########   
  
Selena had twice fired up the ship over her husband's insistence they just leave the Jedi master and her nephew and seek freedom as quickly as they could. He would throw their newborn child up at any chance he got. She began to think it was his cowardice that produced his drive for such a hasty retreat and that it had nothing to do with their newborn at home. His fear and his fear alone was the force behind his desire to leave. She was just about fed up with him when he started again for her to fire up the ship and leave the two.   
  
"We must go now my dear or our escaped might be hindered. Hell, hindered it will stopped, dead in our tracks. Surely, they are onto us by now and are headed back to their ship. They have to know that is were we came."   
  
"I know Delon, but Qui-Gon was the reason, is the reason we are free now shouldn't we at least attempt to help him five or ten more minutes will not matter to use. We are locked securely in the ship .It will take two minutes to take off if we have to. If you quit gapping and watch out of the left porthole, you can see them coming. I will have more than enough time to save us. The time doesn't matter as much to us as it does to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. At least grant them five more minutes."   
  
"So do I have a choice, no, of course not. You and with your Jedi wisdom have decided to jeopardize our lives to save that nephew and Jedi master. Are they worth it?"   
  
"You my dear husband have tried my patience all you are going too. I won't stand for it any longer. Jedi wisdom you dare mock… I don't need my Jedi wisdom to know you are an out and out coward. We have to have to believe there is something more important than our measly lives in the scheme of things in this entire galaxy that is worth fighting for. Look how brave our dear son was. To think he witnesses this display from you as he watches from the force brings me shame as it should you."   
  
That struck a cord with Delon Lars. He knew his wife was right. What would Owen think of his father's lack of consideration and importance for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's life? Would he too see him as a coward? His thoughts were enough to quell his demand to instantly leave. He quietly stood at the left porthole and watched for any of Dooku's men to arrive, or with any luck Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.   
  
//Yes, there will be time enough to leave if the count's men should come through that clearing out there.//   
  
Selena did fire up the ship again but only to wait on her old friend and her nephew..   
  
//Where are they?//   
  
Lars Delon yelled to the front of the ship where his wife Selena Lars had the ship's engines idling, just in case her nephew and Master Jinn would show up. She had come close to giving up when she heard he husband call to her, from where he stood in the back of the ship to watch for anyone to approach.   
  
"Selena hold on. They are here."   
  
Selena didn't have to ask, she heard the tension be released with her husband's words. It was Obi and Qui-Gon.   
  
She thrust the throttle forward and checked the altimeter once more. She anticipated a quick take off, if they were being followed and she didn't see how they wouldn't be.   
  
"Slow up dear. Master Jinn and Obi-Wan are walking at a normal pace, both seem injured though. I don't think anyone is behind them.   
  
Selena would have liked to to have left the pilot's chair and gogine back and seen for herself, especially if they seemed injured, but if they did need to take off quickly she needed to stayed manned at pilot's chair of the ship.   
  
"Injured, how?"   
  
She heard a noise behind her and knew the door opened to their ship."   
  
"Here Selena , sweetheart, ask them yourself."   
  
Once inside, Lars made sure he secured the door tightly for takeoff or for possible intruders.   
  
As soon as Selena turned around, Jinn threw his good arm up in a hello and a command.   
  
"Don't be in such a rush and calm down. Thanks to your nephew, my future apprentice, we are safe, totally safe. Dooku is dead and his men tied up . Nothing to worry about., though we have both suffered minor injuries. Obi's is worse than mine, I fear. His jaw is broken and if I am not mistaken he has lost a couple of teeth."   
  
"Selena put the ship in hold status, unbuckled her safety belt, and rushed to the back of he ship to see how Obi-Wan was..   
  
"Well he had to lose those teeth soon anyway, to make room for more. Nevertheless, I am sure he is in pain."   
  
Obi's aunt took Obi's chin in her hand and very gently turned his head to see the ugly bruise and sagging jaw. His eye already had darken and started to swell. No doubt it would totally close from the swelling soon.   
  
Mr. Lars left and returned just as quickly with a ice pack in hand.   
  
Obi-Wan excepted the attention he got from everyone, but suddenly became leery of his aunt and uncle when he remembered they wanted to take him and put him in a orphanage on their home world. He wondered if they still intended to ship him away from Master Jinn. The child became very timid and leaned toward Qui-Gon until his body pressed the length against the master's Jedi robe. He reached up much like the little child he was and grabbed Qui-Gon's arm with his looped through it. He had no intention of allowing anyone to remove him from his future master.   
  
Qui-Gon felt the boy's tension and fear and thorough their bond he also knew the reason for it. He took his arm and rubbed circles gently a round and round on the child's back. That alone offered enough comfort that Obi did not fear anyone.   
  
//Not with my master by my side.//   
  
"I think I will take Obi-Wan to the back and find him a place to rest. I will tell you all the details later. It is enough to know we are safe and Count Dooku is dead. The others are tied up and waiting for the proper authorities to arrive. I have given coordinates of where to locate them. We can return to Coruscant now."   
  
Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan in his good arm, to carry him back to a cot provided on the ship.   
  
Delon Lars as usual had to put his two cents in.   
  
"Coruscant!!! We would like to go back to our home world to see about our child. You and Obi-Wan may return to Coruscant from there on a public transport."   
  
"Certainly I understand that you wish to be with your child. However you must realize I have to get Obi-Wan to the temple where the healers can care for his jaw. It will unlikely leave a scar or be deformed in any way if the healers care for him at the temple."   
  
"We have healers on our planet that can care for a simple broken jaw."   
  
Lars looked over at the boy in Jinn's arms. He looked almost asleep. It was hard to tell though because Obi's one eye had now swollen shut and the other was crunched up by Master Jinn's shoulder., where his head rested.   
  
Selena decided she had heard enough.   
  
"It will be enough for us to notify the nanny that we are safe and to check on the baby. A trip home immediately from here is not necessary. We will leave Coruscant just s soon as we have dropped Master Jinn and Obi-Wan off. We don't want to be flying around in Dooku's ship anyway."   
  
That settled it. Evidently Selena decided it was time for her to wear the pensioner family since they didn't fit Lars very well. He didn't' have the compassion it took to think about others.   
  
Selena, then you do plan to let me take Obi-Wan back to the temple?"   
  
"How can I not Master Jinn? I am not in the Jedi order, however, I too am force blessed and I felt the joining of the two of you in the form of a training bond; a very strong one I think. Yes, if you wish and so does Obi, he will remain with you and the Jedi. You, Master Jinn will be his family and the Jedi temple will always be his home."   
  
Obi heard the words. He was just was too exhausted to react to them in a very festive way. He lifted his head and smiled a lopsided smile at his new master. He immediately let Jinn's force suggestion of sleep take over. Sleep would alleviate some of the physical pain until they could get to Coruscant and have his jaw wired together. The emotional pain was already gone with the presence of his master in his mind and most importantly in his heart……….  
  
#####################  
  
Thank You for reading and also thanks to those who took the time to give feedback. While not necessary, it is an incentive to write more stories.  
  
PEACE ewen 


End file.
